Breaking Barriers
by DJ Vivian
Summary: Harry's fifth year: After the plotted attack on Harry by Dementors, rumors of him lying about Voldemort's return, and now two mysterious children are found outside the Hogwarts' ground and no one knows who they are or where they came from. Could they be Death Eaters or friends? Harry feels drawn to the redheaded girl almost as if he knows her from somewhere.
1. Curious Discoveries

** Dear Readers, **

**I decided to do a Harry Potter/Disney crossover. I was inspired by the thought of why isn't there any students with a legit disability. One that magic can not fix despite arguments of how it could. One could say that Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin had disabilities because of what happened to Mad-Eye as an Auror and Remus being a werewolf. But how truly different is the Wizarding World from the world we live in today. I know that it isn't a big part of the story but it has been a question of mine for sometime. I think it would be amazing to see students in wheelchairs at Hogwarts. How would other students see them, society? How would they be able to make classes work? Realistically, Ariel wouldn't automatically know how to walk once in the human world. How would she deal with it and how would Hogwarts be able to handle a student who has a handicap? I want to thank my Slytherin sister and fellow Ariel lover, Jaime Frasier for the inspiration! I do hope you enjoy this version of the story. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters of Harry Potter or The Little Mermaid.**

**DJVivian**

Snape wheeled over what had been discussed at both meetings of the Order and of Voldemort's gatherings. Severus Snape was constantly reminded why he despised serving two masters. He had told Dumbledore about how Voldemort and Harry's minds had been linked since the ceremony in the graveyard months before. How Voldemort had planned to use the link as a weapon to destroy Potter. Now the boy had to be watched even more closely now. A knock on the door jolted him out his thoughts. He sighed expecting it to be Dumbledore yet again.

"Come in." The man called out frustration in his voice. He hated the late night visits, the unexpected visitors. He liked the fact that once he left the classroom he could be alone with his thoughts but the visitors were becoming more and more frequent with time.

Argus Filch, the school caretaker scurried in with a look of great concern and almost scared, "Sorry to bother you, Professor but I found two injured students out by the lake," He reported to the head of Slytherin house. He wrung his hands nervously as the man surveyed him slowly.

Something didn't feel right to Severus but he needed more information first. Who knew, this could have been a Death Eater attack. "Two injured students?" Snape intently questioning the care taker as he stood up from his desk. "Who are they? And why are you here instead of going to Poppy or the headmaster about this?" He demanded, grabbing his wand.

Argus became increasing nervous and a bit perturbed with the accusations. "I did and Dumbledore advised that I come to you for your assistance as well." He said, Severus shook his head mildly disgusted with Albus' choice of action. _Just like the old man to say something like this._ Severus thought annoyedly to himself. "I don't know who they are, just a boy and girl. I thought the girl could be Weasley and the boy could be Longbottom. I don't know who the girl is I thought it could be Weasley. Poppy advised me to come here for your assistant." He said.

"Weasley? Longbottom?" Snape walked out of the door with Filch close behind him before moving in front to lead the way. Luckily, Severus knew proper healing methods his grandmother had done it for decades. It also depended on the depths of the injury, itself. "Are they conscious?" He bellowed, nearly running down the hall. It could have been too late.

"Barely when I left them by the lake's shore," Argus said, limping at top speed down the dungeons, into the majestic entrance hall, and out to the grounds. Severus immediately lit his wand upon entering the biting cold September night. He could see bright almost flaming red hair standing out in the darkness. Next to the barely visible body, lay a young sandy-haired boy also sprawled out on the ground.

As Snape saw the children, he couldn't help but run down the hill towards the water. "Weasley! Longbottom Weasley?" Snape quickly noticed as he leaned over the girl first that her red hair a few tints redder than Ginny's, her hair was wavy, and she was paler. From the looks of it, neither one barely had any clothes on, "Filch, this isn't Weasley." He said, examining her for any known injuries before over to the boy. From what the Potions Master could gather, the boy had to been a first year or a bit young. "This boy is too young to be a Longbottom." He announced to the older man behind him but mostly to himself.

"Then who could it be?" The older man said uncomfortably as Severus inspected them closely once more to be sure. Could they have somehow journeyed there to get away from danger or worse brought there?

"I don't know, but are they even students?" Snape said, shaking her lightly. Neither child responded, which, began to unnerve the professor to some extent. "Ma'am." He whispered, checking her arms and legs for injuries. She appeared to be the same age as Ginny Weasley. "Boy?" He said, trying again to revive them. It was looking rather grim. _Could have some…_he stopped himself before returning to the thought of Lord Voldemort's return. The man used his robe to cover the girl up and conjured a blanket for the boy. Not wanting to expose the two her anymore than they already were. He looked up to see Madam Pomfrey quickly making her way over to them. Albus Dumbledore was right behind her with a grave expression on his face.

Albus surveyed the tragic scene before turning to the professor. "What seems to be the problem, Severus?" He looked from Severus to the children with a fair amount of sadness in his eyes. The Matron immediately took over tending to the unknown children.

"Filch found these children but from what I can tell, neither one is injured. They...they aren't Hogwarts students and it's worrisome as to how they got here." Snape answered believing that he covered all of his bases. While waiting for a reply, Severus watched Madam Pomfrey conjure two stretchers next to each body. Filch helped her lift each child onto the stretchers.

"Poppy, get these two back into the school, I will work on finding some way to identify them," Albus told the matron before staring out across the lake, while stroking his beard in thought. "Very interesting, indeed..." Severus could see the wheels turning in the Headmaster's head, which, for Severus was never a good thing.

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked knowing that Albus would have some scheme in the works. He always did but Severus never agreed to it. The Headmaster finally looked up at him. The look of compilation was in his eyes. The one thing that he despised most about the man. He half knew what was coming...a new 'assignment' for him.

"Well, the only thing that we can do keep a steady watch on the two of them for now. To see what comes of this," Dumbledore said solemnly. _As usual two more insufferable children to baby-sit_, Severus thought to himself in irritation. Nonetheless, he would obey the given request.

"Yes, Sir," Snape answered in obedience, "Do you think that they could be dark? Maybe brought here by Death Eaters?" He added grimly. Albus' eyes glanced over the lake as he went back into his musings for a few moments, dragging out the silence.

He finally spoke again, this time slightly amused. "It's hard to tell right now but I do find it rather interesting that the girl bares a striking resemblance to Lily, does she not?" The elder man questioned him, now peering at him over his spectacles.

Snape felt a sting at the sound of Lily's name as he thought about it. "She does." Is all he can manage to whisper, barely audible, as he stared out at the lake. The same spot they had sat at for seven years discussing everything, the last of their discussions before her death being most secretive. "This is the spot we'd come to too." He whispered as guilt rose again inside of him. He still remembered what had happened fourteen years ago.

Dumbledore paused, noticing Severus's reaction, "Interesting...And the boy could very well be a Malfoy for all that we know." He continued on still stroking his beard, his own theories were being put together of what this all meant. "Like I said, we will need to keep a close eye on both children."

"It is an interesting occurrence," Snape said, keeping all emotion to a minimal. "I'll watch them. Do you think they are after Potter?" This question had been nagging him since he saw the children. Highly unlikely but they knew nothing about them.

"It is too soon to tell what will come from this, Severus. I do sense that they are magical…" He said analyzing the situation and wondering what was going through Severus mind. The girl, he felt could be extremely powerful. That alone could lead to bigger dangers.

"They are?" Snape asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Dumbledore nodded to confirm what he had said. The boy seemed to be like any other wizarding child.

"Yes, but how powerful I do not know," The Headmaster said soberly, "it will prove most interesting to see what comes from this," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He turned to go back to the school to find out what he could about the children.

Severus followed behind him, not at all thrilled by his new task. "Yes, most interesting indeed." Snape answered snarling his nose. The thought of the potential dangers wasn't as entertaining to him as it was to Dumbledore, it was more dangerous.

"I want a progress report on them in the morning," Dumbledore said, facing him now serious again when they reached the oak doors. "Come get me when they wake." He turned to walk back to the school. Severus thoroughly annoyed, nodded once more.

Severus sighed with frustration on his face. "Another late night then." He grumbled, walking towards the castle. Dumbledore merely lightly chuckled at his remark.

"Good night, Severus," The man said walking back to the castle.

"Good night Headmaster." He answered. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, watching the young girl but he may as well get started

The girl's eyes fluttered opened as she looked around at where she was now. It was an odd sort of place. The pictures moved along their frames and nothing was immersed in water. She must have been on the land but how did she get there and where was she? Something white covered her front as she tried to remember anything before waking up in this strange place. Her heart thundered inside of her chest when the memory of speaking to Ursula about becoming human came to her mind. The deal that she made with the Sea Witch must have come to pass. Did this mean that...the spell had worked? Was she now human? She timidly lifted the covers that were over her. She expected to see her fin but saw what she had wanted. Legs. The spell had worked. She lifted one leg up in her excitement and moved her foot. A voice from nearby caused her to look up.

"Ariel?" Flounder's voice said in concerned curiosity from the young woman's left. Ariel looked over to see a small light haired boy laying in the bed next to her. "Ariel, are you alright?" He asked again causing her eyes to widen in complete horror. How was Flounder even in human form? Not thinking, she tried to walk over to him but ended up collapsing onto the ground beside her bed. Ariel eager to get to her best friend, tried again and fell back onto the floor. Why was she having so much trouble walking? Human walked all the time without any issues...Footsteps rushed to her side, the human Flounder knelt beside her even more worried about her. "Are you okay?"

Ariel nodded while trying to figure out how Flounder was now human as well. It was almost disturbing for her to see him without his yellow scales and blue stripes. He spoke again catching onto her unsaid words. "I guess we're both humans now..." Ariel was still at a lost with his change. He read her expression and looked away in slight shame for some reason.

"Oh yeah...me...so...I might have...Please don't be mad...I kind of went back after Ursula made you human and..." He ran a nervous hand through his hair before continuing at rapid speed. "After Sebastian and I got you to the surface, I decided to go back to Ursula because I didn't want you to be alone. Sebastian said not to. It was a bad idea, that he was going to tell your dad what had happened. Then have him fix it, I went back to Ursula and she was all like, welcome back, my dear. I told her that I wanted to be human to so you wouldn't be alone." He said, doing a mock impression of the Sea Witch. "She made me human like you." He concluded out of breath. "But I'm only human while you are...Then..." Before he could finish, an older woman walked into the room.

"Oh my! What happened?" She said, rushing over to the two apparently concerned for their well being. "Careful, Dearie." She said, warmly helping the young woman back into the bed. Ariel couldn't help feeling weary but yet comforted by the woman. "Don't worry, you are in good hands." The woman said, both children stared at her oddly shaped hat. It almost resembled the dorsal fin of an angelfish. She tenderly guided a timid Flounder back to his bed. She returned to the tray of bottles that sat at the foot of Ariel's bed. "You were both found by the lake a few days ago. It looked quite grim." She added clicking her tongue and shook her head.

Ariel simply looked at the woman, then at her best friend unable to say anything. A few days ago? They had been sleeping like this for a few days? The woman continued to be preparing the bottles as she spoke again, "Poor things..." The woman said, obviously feeling sympathy for them. The woman handed Ariel a bottle of whitish liquid expectantly. The young woman looked at the bottle, unsure of what was in it. Maybe this was a trick from Ursula, but how was Ariel to know who was or wasn't on Ursula's side. Softly, she shook her head.

Sensing her fears, the older woman encouraged Ariel in a soft tender tone. "You must take it, Dear. It will help you," The woman said with firm kindness. In not wanting to upset the seemingly kind woman, the redheaded girl took the offered bottle and cautiously put the bottle up to her lips. Fearfully waiting for the woman to turn into Ursula. Nothing yet happened. "It won't hurt you my dear. Can you tell me who you are and what happened?" She said worried by the girl's behavior. Ariel opened her mouth to speak but soon remembered that she gave her voice to Ursula as part of their deal. She pointed to her throat and making wild hand gestures in efforts to explain everything.

"Her name is Ariel..." Flounder interjected quietly, causing both women to look at him. "We were...we got lost..." He said, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. They couldn't just say that they used to be a fish and a mermaid. "She can't talk." He added glumly looking at his lap. This made the elderly woman looked between them even more perplexed. Unexpectedly, the woman aimed something small and slender at Ariel. "What are you doing?" Flounder said, half protective and immensely concerned.

"Just an anti-silencing charm, so that Ariel can speak again." She reassured the young boy, understanding his protectiveness. "I won't hurt her." She promised then muttered a strange word. She placed the object back into her robes. "Now give it another go." She said, still very concerned. The young woman tried to speak again but couldn't. The woman studied her even more for a bit, causing Ariel to feel as though she was being scanned. "Interesting, must be extreme dark magic." The woman muttered to herself. What did she mean by extreme dark magic? Did she know about Ursula's spell? Was she a witch too?

Ariel's thoughts were interrupted by the door of the room opening. Both children turned to see at three more unknown people had entered. All three wore black robes with a red strip on the neck and sleeves. They were two boys and a girl, the girl having frizzy, out of control brown hair almost like she had been playing with electric eels, and a serious face. The taller of the two boys had red hair, freckles and looked as if he were the trickster out of the three. Now, he glanced at the two suspiciously as Flounder hid under his blankets. The other boy walked a half-step in front of them, his hair jet black, his eyes a bright green hidden behind his oversized glasses. Ariel studied the young man for a moment she had met him before then it hit her. It was him, the boy from so long ago. Her heart fluttered, he was why she wanted to be there, to be human. More than anything she wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't. Even with her voice she couldn't, not yet though…

"What's wrong Madam Pomfrey?" The girl with the bushy hair asked with a look of concern on her face as she looked at Ariel and the lump under the covers in the next bed over, which, was Flounder.

"Oh good you are here," The Matron said, guiding them over to Ariel's bed more concerned, "We found these poor children out by the lake, a few days ago. I tried to see if she could tell me who she is. Luckily, the young boy here said that her name is Ariel but she can't speak. I was hoping you knew her. Maybe a relative of your's, Mr. Weasley?" She questioned the first young man curiously.

The red-head looked at Ariel trying to place her. "I don't recognize her and I don't remember any Ariel." He said solemnly. "That don't mean she isn't family. Mum could place her easier than I could but that's just because Dad did have so many siblings," he answered, looking at the Healer.

"Like I mentioned before she can't speak even after removing any kind of silencing charm..." The woman said with a hint of sadness. Charm? So they were magical too but Ariel was sure that humans weren't able to do spells or charms. If these people were then what were they? "But, it seems like she naturally can't talk."

"So, no one knows where they are from?" The brown haired girl asked, concerned as the dark haired boy Ariel recognized shared the growing concern that spread amongst them. This somehow prompted Flounder to speak again but half hiding.

"We're from Atlantica." He squeaked nervously, the brown haired girl walked towards him slowly as to not frighten him anymore than he seemed to be. She gave him a warm friendly smile when she sat down in the chair next to the bed in hopes of finding out more information. The girl did appear to what to help them.

"Where is that? How did you get to Hogwarts?" The girl asked softly and genuinely but the young boy returned to the safety under the blanket. "I didn't mean to startle you...We won't hurt you, we're friends." She continued reassuringly, knowing that little could come out of this. "My name is Hermione." She introduced herself hoping to be helpful. "That is Harry," She said gesturing to the raven haired boy in being polite, he gave a simple nod. "And this is Ron." She pointed to the redheaded young man, who also nodded and grunted softly. "Are you in trouble? Is that why you can't tell us where you are from?" Ariel nodded her head while avoiding their eyes, she wished she could tell Harry about the coast when they were younger.

"If you tell us maybe we can help you." Harry finally said, watching the two carefully also trying to remain nonthreatening. Who knew what they went through prior to this. Ariel shook her head violently, afraid of what they would say if they knew what she and Flounder really were. She couldn't tell them she was a mermaid. They wouldn't understand.

"I have an idea." Hermione said her eyes lit up as she dug through her bag. She pulled out a piece of parchment paper and quill. "Can you write it down?" She said, handing the girl both items. Ariel studied the quill for a moment before sliding the quill back protesting the truth.

Hermione pushed the quill back towards her again. "We are trying to help you." Hermione said, trying to sound encouraging. "It's okay, we are safe." She couldn't tell them not matter how much they tried to convince her.

"Maybe she can't because they were held captive somewhere," Harry said, it made sense to him of why they were refusing to tell. At the same time, he couldn't help but be curious about what had happened to them. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry more troubled then before. What more could they ask her if she wasn't going to tell them.

"Can you tell us your name?" Hermione said, to Flounder who was still under the blankets. His green eyes peered over the sheets, how was he supposed to tell them that his name belonged to a fish. "We won't tell anyone." She assured him kindly. He glanced at Ariel questioning her in what to do.

Ariel quietly picked up the quill and wrote something on the paper. '_His name is Felix._' She read the name before in a human book somewhere. She smiled at the young boy as to say it was alright. He slowly lowered the linen from his face but was hesitant. Hermione read the paper and matched Ariel's smile.

"Felix, well, it's nice to meet you." Hermione said truly glad to finally know who the boy was. He shyly glanced up at them all unsure what to say next. "Are you two related?" She inquired of the two, again now Felix looked at Ariel again for reassurance. The red-haired girl shook her head and wrote down, '_Best friends._' Felix nodded to confirm her words. Two out of the three seemed to relax considerably at hearing that they were harmless.

"Thank you for helping us know who they are," Madam Pomfrey said with relief, "now to figure out, if they had any relatives to contact." That was something else that Ariel couldn't tell them but felt compelled to hint at it.

_'We lost our families.'_ Ariel wrote finally with sadness. She had to do what she did. Her father just didn't understand, but she felt bad for what she got Flounder into. Hermione met her eyes again as she read what Ariel had written.

"It's okay. Harry lost his too and we are very sorry," Hermione said sympathetically. Ariel tried her best to hide the pain in her eyes. The small boy looked away in the same pain, Ariel noticed Harry trying to hide his discomfort about the whole thing.

"Oh my…" Madam Pomfrey said with a sad gasp. "In that case I need to tell the Headmaster of this then." She said briskly before she went back into back part of the hospital wing. Suddenly the doors opened again, a tall man with dark eyes walked into the room. From what Ariel could tell he was not at all pleased with being there. His black robes billowed out around him. His dark eyes glanced the four teens over and young boy. Ariel's eyes widened as she looked upon the man who could do with a gift of shampoo for Yule.

They remained silent as though that might have been the wisest option...he looked as though his tongue was sharp. "Why aren't the three of you in class?" He said in a deep annoyed drawling voice.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione answered him while he studied them. "Madam Pomfrey asked us to come down to see if we knew Ariel, Professor Snape," She said, gesturing to the redheaded girl. He huffed in annoyance, making his way where the Matron had gone to confirm the information.

Madam Pomfrey returned to the room, "Severus, yes, I thought that they may have known her somehow since we didn't," Madam Pomfrey said. He glowered at the three again. "I just notified Albus that they are orphans and need a place to stay." She added concluding everything.

He scanned them again suspiciously. "I see since they are not needed any longer. They should be back in class," He said coldly. "Now." He snapped at them.

They all muttered, "Yes, Sir," as they started to the door. Ariel felt alone once more and wasn't sure of what to think of the professor.

Harry looked back at her for an instant before shutting the door. There was something eerily familiar about her and he couldn't figure it out how. "What is it, Harry?" Ron asked curiously as he watched his best friend, who was currently lost in thought, trying to figure things out.

"I...the girl, she looked familiar, mate. But I couldn't place, how I knew her. Just that it was from somewhere and I trust her," Harry answered and looked at Ron confused. It was nagging at him.

"You have met her before?" Ron asked shocked by his confession. "Why did you say so when we were in there? What about Felix?" He said, it made sense that if he met Ariel, then he must have met the young boy too.

"No, just Ariel...I'm not sure," Harry replied nervously. "But she looks really familiar. Like I said, I don't know why, but I trust them. We should get to know the both of them better." Harry added thinking about the situation. Mulling over, the possible ways that they could communicate.

"How when she can't talk," Ron bluntly pointed out. He knew that Ron would go on that but they now had a way to communicate with Ariel.

"Use Felix like earlier and by her writing things down for us." Harry said simply. "She is willing to talk." But even he was a bit too shy to open up to anyone, but it was worth a shot.

"Can't Pomfrey make it to where she can talk?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know." Harry said, having not thought about that. "But it's worth looking into."

"Magic can't always fix everything," Hermione said firmly. "Besides, Pomfrey said she already tried to but didn't work. One can't always remove dark curses." Hermione had a valid point. Magic could do so much but to a point. They walked down to their Transfigurations class, Harry's mind was still on how and where had he seen Ariel before. He couldn't help but try to place where he had seen her before, the bright red hair and her bright blue eyes electrifying him. As he walked into the classroom, he knew it wasn't going to be an ordinary day.


	2. The Price of The Truth

**Dear Readers, **

**Sorry for delays but as a reward for your wait I am going to post four chapters! This story is a dedication story to one of my best friends and fellow mermaid/Ariel lover, Jamie Fraser. She is so inspirational to me and has been so amazing to me so I wanted to do something equally amazing for her. **

**I do appreciate the patience that you have given me. Last two weeks ago, I was more inspired after seeing How To Train Your Dragon two with my best friends, Rae and Ashley, I was inspired to make this into a triple crossover, combining Harry Potter, The Little Mermaid, and How To Train Your Dragon into one. All three flow together so neatly and with ease. I thank all of my wonderful friends for being my inspirations and help during this creative trek. Here it is the next adventure for the Golden Trio, Ariel, Flounder (Felix), Hiccup, and of course, Toothless. **

**DJ Vivian**

Since Harry's rather eventful summer, he found himself not being able to focus on much of anything except for the eerie dreams of the corridors he had been having. Every night something new was revealed to him. Something within the dream was beckoning him. He came more curious to what the clues meant and if it had anything to do with Voldemort's return. Upon thinking of Voldemort's return, Harry was reminded of the unnerving visions that he been having of him as the foul creature talking to an assortment of Death Eaters about a plan and of a weapon. He had an inking to what the weapon may have been but nonetheless, he decided to keep that to himself. His friends didn't need the extra burden on them with what else was going on. Not only that but half the school now thought that Harry was either crazy or just an attention seeking liar.

The young man sighed as he made his way to double Defense Against the Dark Arts. He half dreaded what the pink clad woman had in store for the students. He tried to ignore the wary glances that Hermione kept giving him as they walked through the corridors. "What?" Harry said, after the fifth glance. He was tired of people treating him like a ticking time bomb about to explode at any giving moment.

Hermione slightly blushed in embarrassment while choosing her words carefully to answer the young man's inquiry. "Just wondering how you're doing. You said that Umbridge was at your hearing…Not to mention…" Hermione replied, glancing at him again. Harry gestured for her to continue, becoming increasingly irritated with her.

"Not to mention what?" Harry said, trying to keep his anger in check as much as he could. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glanced before they even opened their mouths again. ""What?" Hermione seemed to be finding the right way to say it. Honestly, it was beginning to annoy the young man.

"Well…Your temper has been getting the best of you lately…." Ron said, as if he was treading on dangerous ground. Even though, Ron was right, Harry couldn't help feeling his blood slightly boiling.

"You would be a bit miffed too if you had the entire wizarding world thinking that you were mental after seeing someone be murdered right in front of you. Then telling you it didn't really happen." Harry said, on the verge of exploding. "You've heard her last evening, she's Fudge's puppet. It means the Minister has us under his radar, it means he doesn't want us to prepare for what's coming simply because he refuses to believe. No one is doing anything about it and I can't sit still, doing nothing about it. What is going to happen is that Voldemort is going to attack and all of us are going to be completely unprepared. Then what?" The entire situation made his stomach churn.

Hermione tried to approach the young man in a softer tone. "We agree with you and no one is saying that you don't have the right to be upset but not everyone thinks that you are lying. The Order doesn't, we don't... Fear is controlling everything that the Ministry is doing. The possibility of Voldemort being back is something they want to keep hidden until they can't anymore. You happen to be the perfect distraction for them to turn to." Hermione said, gently. "It's a poor way to take the heat off the Ministry and to make it seem like they are in control, they placed Umbridge here." Harry knew that Hermione had the most sincere intentions, they weren't helping matters at all.

"Yeah, she is here to be the Ministry's spy." Ron said in agreement. "You aren't the only one that doesn't like her being here." He added in also irritated by the thought. "And well…your temper has been getting the best of you lately…." Ron said, as if he was treading on dangerous ground.

Even though, Ron was right, Harry couldn't help feeling his blood slightly boiling. "Basically, I have to play nice, right?" Harry said, his temper was on the verge of spilling over his limit. Hermione sensed it coming and quickly tried to advert it.

"Don't you see the Ministry is trying to rile you up? They want any reason to make you out to be the villain. But we know better. Just please, Harry, try and keep your temper in check for now. She probably won't be here for long anyway." " Hermione asked pleadingly. "Any outburst goes back to Fudge." She said, reminding him of McGonagall. "We'll have a new Defense professor next year." Hermione coaxed as they entered the classroom.

Harry followed Hermione and Ron to their seats. Nothing as far as Harry could tell was out of place. Just the usual piles of books scattered through out the room. That didn't mean much though. A few moments later Professor Umbridge walked into the room and stopped in front of the desk. As she faced them, some students had an expression of uncertainty and most continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Good morning, class," Umbridge said in a cheery tone. Everyone except for a few stopped talking and looked up at her. Her demeanor changed quickly while glancing across the room. "My my this will simply not do. I see that Dumbledore hasn't upheld proper manners when it comes to how one treats a Professor." Ron glanced at Harry with a shrug. "From now on when I greet you I expect you to say good morning Professor Umbridge. Now shall we try it again? Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," The class droned in unison. Umbridge giggled in satisfaction. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." The class exchanged looks of gloom but yet confusion upon hearing that wands were not needed in class. Harry shoved his wand back into his bag and pulled out the requested items.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Hermione spoke up suddenly. This was a rare occurrence for the girl to speak out like this to a teacher. Ron shook his head in efforts to get Hermione not to continue, "If we are here to learn about Defense Against The Dark Arts then aren't wands needed?" She asked frankly. Harry could hear a few murmurs of agreement from other students.

The professor turned around and smiled sweetly at Hermione before folding her hands neatly in front of her. "What's your name my dear?" Umbridge asked in a very annoyingly sweet voice. Ron stared at Hermione as he was seeing her in a whole new light.

Hermione squared her shoulders to show that she wasn't the least bit intimidated by the woman. "Hermione Granger," Hermione said but Harry caught on to how she had mimicked the professor in tone. Umbridge seemed not even phased by it and went on with her explanation.

"You see Miss Granger, the Ministry feels that past professors who have taught this subject have had a rather brutal approach to the subject," She said slowly as though they were incapable of understanding what she was saying. "By doing so has put you all far behind in where you need to be before taking your O. W. L's this year. Therefore I have been asked by the Minister himself to come and teach you how this subject should be taught."

Harry was on the verge of standing. "Approached the subject in a brutal manner?" Harry said with a cool tone, "I think that is the right approach when you are face to face with Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Half the class either stared at him in horror or gasped after hearing Voldemort's name.

"I don't think I need to remind you of the proper protocol on how to address a Professor, Mr Potter. Now raise your hand next time," Umbridge said holding the sour sweetness in her voice. She was beginning to get on his nerves more by the second. Who was she to tell them how to protect themselves. "Besides who would want to attack children when Hogwarts is the safest place for you?"

"Voldemort doesn't care about protection charms or enchantments. He can get into the school and has more then once," Harry said feeling his blood starting to boil. "He tried using a professor to gain access to the Sorcerer's Stone, He possessed Ginny Weasley through his old diary and almost killed her. Why? To get to me and to find a way back to full power. Not to mention that he found a way last year and murdered Cedric Diggory. So to protect yourself, you need to be brutal. Voldemort is, Death Eaters are." This surprised Hermione and Ron considering Harry never mentioned what had occurred the night of Cedric's death.

"Oh, so this is what everything is about. I can assure you that that certain Dark Wizard has not returned by any means," Umbridge said as though Harry was being a disobedient child. "And I know you feel that you must lie to keep your fame going, Mr. Potter." A disguised wicked smile appeared across her face.

Harry was suddenly on his feet fully outraged. "I could careless about my so called fame! Why would I lie about something like that?" Harry said trying his best to keep his voice level. "He is back I saw him! I fought him! I barely made it out alive that night! Yeah, having nightmares of watching Cedric die every night is something I would lie about. The only one lying here is the Ministry." He knew he crossed the line but at this point the didn't care. He knew the truth and what happened in the graveyard. Umbridge shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"This is why the Ministry had given me a carefully structured, theory-centered Ministry-approved course of defensive magic to teach you," Umbridge said showing her pointed small teeth by smiling. "Now if you are done, Mr. Potter, let's go back to the lesson at hand." Harry didn't budge, why should he have to back down to her or anyone for that matter.

"No, I am not done," Harry said as his temper was passed the point of being controlled. "It's sad that the Ministry is leaving everyone defenseless when they know full well that Voldemort is back. Because of that more people will die." Students looked between the two anticipating what would happen next.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you being so disrespectful and disrupting the learning process of fellow students," Umbridge said in a way that sent the message that was final. Harry laughed hollowly, ready for the next punch that the woman would throw at him. He honestly was passed the point of caring what happened to him.

"Disrupting the learning process of what!? Of the Ministry trying to keep us in their happy little bubble?" Harry almost yelled at her. His breathing was now hard from the mounting anger that threatened to explode. "In their disillusion that everything is all good and there is nothing wrong."

"Enough! Detention Mr. Potter," Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow at five o'clock my office. Now like I said before the Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in any danger from any Dark Wizard. Others will tell you that these lies about a certain Dark Wizard's return are true. I encourage you to not listen to these people and come see me outside of class. I would like to hear who told you such things." Her eyes lingered on Harry as she said this. "Shall we get back to the lesson?"

Harry remained standing by now he saw red he was so infuriated by this woman. This was not over quite yet. "Harry don't…" Hermione whispered in a warning voice while tugging at his sleeve. Harry just jerked his arm away from her.

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow this to happen in his school," Harry said now shaking with fury, "He knows the truth like I do and he will fight you." A collective intake of breath was heard out through the classroom. Eyes stared avidly between Harry and Umbridge.

"The Ministry feels that Dumbledore is starting to forget why this school was built," She said coldly. Harry was shaking even more with his hands balled into fists.

"Then the Ministry has just signed everyone's death warrant," Harry growled in fury. The toad-ish woman stared at him for a some before receiving a pink piece of parchment and her quill.

"Pity, I see that detention is not enough for you, Mr. Potter," She said in a mock pitying tone. "Please come here, dear," She said in her sweetest voice. Harry strode up to her deck. He didn't care what she did to him. She blocked what she was writing from Harry's view. She magically sealed it closed and smiled up at him, "Now take this to Professor McGonagall please," She said sweetly. Harry gritted his teeth. She got on every nerve of his.

"Fine," He said before storming towards the door in irritation. He ignored the looks from Hermione and Ron. He slammed the door behind him. His anger festered the entire way to McGonagall's office. Harry left McGonagall's office feeling worse then what he did when he had gone in. Umbridge had apparently said in the sealed note that Harry had yelled at her and called her a liar. Which landed him with five days worth of detentions with the insufferable woman. Though, he was in the right, McGonagall told him that he had to go. She couldn't suceced it. She did warn him about being careful of what he said around Umbridge. No matter how angry she made him. The Ministry had been cracking down on Dumbledore for what had happened.

Personally, Harry didn't care what the Ministry or Umbridge thought. Nonetheless he promised McGonagall he would be careful. He was glad that Defense Against The Dark Arts happened to be the last class of the day. His head was starting to throb slightly and was getting worse. Hermione and Ron greeted him with timid concern as he walked through the portrait hole. "How did it go? What did McGonagall say?" Ron asked, watching Harry sit in one of the nearby armchairs.

"Swimmingly," Harry said dryly and rubbing his temples. He didn't want to relive what was said again, "I got five nights of detention with Umbridge," he said the irritation returning at the thought. "Said I yelled at her and called her a liar." Ron looked at him in disbelief.

The young woman peered over the book that she was reading. "You did but nonetheless you were telling the truth," Hermione said suddenly but in a serious tone.

Ron gaped at Harry in open-mouthed shock. "She gave you detention for that!?" Ron exclaimed in shock, "McGonagall is allowing it?" He knew that Ron was now plotting a way for Harry to get out of detention and to get back at Umbridge.

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing she can do. If a teacher feels that a student deserves detention then that is their right," Harry said with a sigh. Both of his friends had gone silence he didn't really care much. In fact he wanted to just sit there alone in his own silence.

"I still think that Umbridge is completely mental," Ron said breaking the growing silence. Harry had thought the same since the day of the trial.

"So what do we do now? Honestly, what is there that we can do?" Harry said coolly, "I have to be a good boy and not upset the poor professor. She may tattle on me to Fudge," He added in dark sarcasm. He didn't intend for it to come out in that manner but he couldn't help feeling so angry.

"I think we should go back to see the Ariel girl and Felix," Hermione spoke again but confusing the boys in the process. Why was she keen on seeing two students that were found out on the lake? Not to mention, that they didn't have nothing to do with either of them.

"Why would you want to go see them for?" Ron asked the question that was going through Harry's mind. "We were just called down there to see if we knew them." Ron said, obviously not wanting to deal with the strange visitors anymore than he had to.

"I think that maybe we can get to know them. Find out where they came from and why they are here," Hermione said firmly throwing Ron a very meaningful look. Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Besides Harry did say that he knew Ariel from before," She mentioned in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't trust them at all, I mean they just appeared out of nowhere. Don't you find that a little odd, Hermione," Ron pointed out to the girl. It did make sense to Harry though a lot. They were just mysteriously found by the lake and couldn't talk? It sounded very sketchy to Harry.

"That is why we should go down there and talk to them," Hermione insisted again and more directly. Ron looked at Harry in despair knowing that nothing they said would stop her from dragging them down there.

"Fine, we'll go," Harry said hiding the defeat in his voice. He rather have gone out to the Quidditch Pitch and tried to forget about the day. Ron muttered something about how Hermione had gone off the deep end when they exited the portrait entrance. Harry didn't know the reasoning behind Hermione's plan but in the back of his mind he trusted her. Like always. What secrets did the mysterious redhead hold and why was she there. Harry followed hoping they would find out something…if anything.

Ariel was still very unsure of where she and Felix were, plus everything that came with it. The Pomfrey woman came in the room to check up on them from time to time. She used a stick to do something to the both of them. Humans were interesting but confusing creatures to her. Her eyes wandered across the framed picture which, people moved around in.

There were things that Scuttle, her seagull friend had told her about that humans used much differently then how he told her. Sebastian always said that he was useless. Felix on the other hand, was getting used to his new name and human customs. Though, it was coming to him rather quickly. The dark haired man called Snape spoke to the Pomfrey woman about what she knew about them. Even suggesting that they put them somewhere else since they didn't know anything about who the two children were. The Snape man called them a strange word that they had never heard before, 'muggle.' He said that it could be dangerous for the children to be there because of a law that was placed. He then said, that it would be ultimately up to the Headmaster of the school. That made Ariel wonder, if what she did, didn't lead herself and Felix to a more dangerous place instead. She thought back to her father's warnings about the human world and the potential harm that went with it. She quickly reminded herself as to why she had wanted to be there. What had inspired her to become human in the first place.

Felix was now sitting at the foot of her bed examining his hands in amazement. "Being human is definitely weird..." The young boy said, looking at a piece of his sandy blonde hair. His train of thought suddenly changed. Do you really think he is the one?" Felix asked, still uncertain to the situation at hand, also the one thing that he had yet to tell Ariel about his own transformation. "I mean it could be anyone and he doesn't even remember what happened in the ocean." He said, being logical. "His friends don't trust us..." He added, soon realizing that Hermione seemed to trust them. He was beginning to have a sibling type bond with the girl.

Hermione trusts us and I'm sure that Harry is the one. Ariel wrote on the paper with true conviction, the scar on his forehead was something that stood out to her the most since that day. Plus, how the two carried a special connection that the young woman couldn't explain. We have time to figure this out. She added in efforts to ease her best friend's fears. He did have a point, what if she had been wrong?

"But what if they ask again about where we are from?" Felix said, still very troubled of their new friends discovering the truth to their identities. "We can't hide that from forever. Ursula could find us and stop the kiss." He said, his worry increasing growing. Ariel subconsciously thought of the very same time and time again but kept that to herself.

She won't be able to find us from what Hermione said, this place is heavily charmed with some kind of protective enchantments. She tried so hard to sound comforting for both of their sakes. We are safe. She ended with a smile on her face and stroked his cheek softly. But would it be able to wart the Sea Witch off completely? Don't be such a guppy. She wrote, silently laughing and kissing his forehead.

"I'm not a guppy..." The young boy said, folding his arms across his chest while pouting at the same time. Moments later, the door opened causing Felix to immediately hide under the bed. Ariel shook her head and rolled her eyes at his behavior. She looked up to see that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had returned.

Hermione looked particularly excited about something. "Hello Ariel," she said warmly to the girl. "Oh my...Felix, what are you doing under the bed?" She asked out of concern when his head poked out curiously from under the blankets.

He stood to his feet, his face was crimson red in embarrassment. Hermione brushed the dirt off him. "Just a bit scared...thought you were someone else." He said, as Hermione hugged him close to her, assuming that he meant Professor Snape. Ron quietly huffed annoyed by Hermione's actions. Felix didn't know how to respond, he was used to Ariel being like this. He didn't have any idea of what the human customs involving this kind of behavior but it was making him feel somewhat better.

"I can understand how being so far from home can be quite scary," Hermione said, soothingly to the young boy and running her fingers through his bangs. "But hopefully, we can be friends?" Felix hugged her back hoping that was the appropriate way to show his gratitude towards her sincere words ignoring Ron huffing again, obviously sickened by the display.

"I hope that we can too," Felix's eyes lit up, feeling the same way, he did when he first met Ariel. He sat back down on the bed after his nerves calmed some more. Hermione turned slightly serious before addressing the two again, which, made Ariel curious as to why they were there.

"I do apologize for intruding but we wanted to see how you were both doing?" Hermione said, kindly and politely, she wanted to carefully watch her words to not give the wrong impression that they were there just to grill them. Ariel saw the true genuineness in her.

"We're good but now waiting to see if we'll be allowed to stay or not," Felix said, looking down in honest uncertainty of their undetermined fate. Hermione again wrapped an arm around Felix in the tone of Mrs. Weasley. "Hope that the Headmaster lets us stay." He said, holding very little faith. His emotions reminded Harry of how he felt after he and Ron accidentally flew Mr. Weasley's Ford Angelia into the Whomping Willow. Not to mention, his most recent trial, when he came close to being expelled from the school for trying to save he and his cousin, Dudley from the Dementors.

"Where are your families?" Hermione questioned them more concerned about their well being. "Maybe they have been found close by." She said, knowing that the possibility was slim but worth trying to search for them. Both friends looked down in remorse, signaling that they were truly alone. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in empathetic feelings.

"Then how were you separated?" Harry asked, copying Hermione's soft tone and raw in emotion of his own regarding losing his family. "How did you get to Hogwarts?" He stopped himself realizing that he sounded like he was interrogating them. Ariel knew that the truth needed to be said, she felt that it was too early. Then again, what was she going to say, a shipwreck was not plausible. The young woman felt their questioning eyes on her.

"See, I told you that they weren't going to tell us anything," Ron suddenly broke his silence in a harsh tone, he wasn't so keen on being there at all. "They are probably spies for Voldemort. Just like Umbridge is." He snarled, only getting a slap on the head from Hermione as a response.

"Ronald, stop it! I doubt that they even know who Voldemort is, let alone working for him," Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowing at him, coldly. "We aren't here to alienate them and treat them as if they are suspected criminals!" Ron merely stared at her in contempt. Hermione turned back to the two. "I'm so sorry about that, you don't have to if you don't want to." Hermione said, understandingly as Ron continued to seethe in anger of Hermione's betrayal.

Both Ariel and Felix felt relieved by Hermione's sympathetic sentiments but they knew something had to be said. "We ran away..." Felix began barely meeting anyone's eyes while he spoke nervously. Ron smirked slightly knowing that he had been proven correct about his theories.

"Why did you run away?" Harry said, curious to what their reasoning behind leaving home. Ariel adverted her eyes, even more guilt overwhelmed her over what she had done. Felix ran a hand through his hair in trying to come up with something to say. The young woman swallowed hard as she grabbed the quill to respond.

My father didn't understand...She wrote down sadly while her stomach turned into multiple knots. So I left... Hermione's eyes saddened a bit under the assumption that Ariel's father didn't like the fact that she was a witch. That meant that her family must have been Muggles.

"I went with her..." Felix said, softly making Ariel's turmoil intensify faster. She wished that he would have stay behind but nothing could have been undone now. Hermione sat between the two, holding Felix in a sisterly manner. Ron threw up his hands in betrayal of how Hermione was so okay with all of this. They were obviously a part of Voldemort's crowd.

"I'm sure that it was a misunderstanding and he'll just be relieved that you are alright." Hermione comforted the redheaded girl, not knowing the intent of Ariel's actions. Ariel shook her head, grimly. It was impossible for her to go back home now, especially after going to Ursula.

I can't go back... She scribbled onto the page as Felix hugged her, creating a lump in her throat at the mere thought of it. Hermione shared a grave expression between herself and Harry upon hearing the disturbing news. Tears slid down Ariel's cheeks, they finally got what she meant by losing her family.

"You don't have to continue..." Hermione said, handing the girl a tissue. Her heart broke for the two, so did Harry's. Ron remained stone cold and distant. Who would what someone evil in their family. "You are with friends now." Hermione reassured them. Both appreciated the kindness.

"That's it?" Ron said, irritated and in disbelief of Hermione and Harry's support. "You aren't going to ask why she can't go back? Or why they left? You are just going to act like they are victims? They could have murdered everyone before they came here!" His voice started to rise in frustration, how could they not see what was staring them in the face.

"Obviously, they regret what they have done," Hermione said, standing up also becoming annoyed at his disregard for someone else's emotions. "All we were going to do is ask Ariel if she knew Harry because he said she seemed familiar to him." Ariel looked at Felix in shock of hearing that he could have remembered her.

"Fine, then ask her," Ron said, pointing roughly towards the girl. "Ask her but it will be lies." He said, almost challenging the girl. Hermione's eyes flashed in pure fury.

She growled slightly, willing herself to calm down before going back to Ariel. "Harry said earlier that he felt that you have met one another before this. Do you recognize him?" She asked Ariel as kindly as she could. Harry could tell that she couldn't help but trust the red-headed stranger and her best friend. This was the moment of truth, she couldn't hide from it any longer. The only way to tell how, was to tell them what she was. Felix gave her a supportive glance to do what was right. The young woman nodded in response to the question. Harry looked at Hermione hiding his own anxiousness to what she would reveal to them. "How do you know him? Have you been here before?" Hermione inquired still remaining friendly during her interrogation. Again there was another brief silence. Ron looked ready to drill the girl of what she knew. "You can trust us." Hermione added to encourage the girl more and to help her be comfortable around them.

Felix bit his tongue to allow her to tell the story. _When we were younger at the coast._ Ariel wrote on the parchment. Harry looked at it in confusion because he didn't remember seeing her there but then again, he was only nine. Hermione looked between them in thought.

"Do you remember seeing her at a coast, Harry? When you were younger?" Hermione questioned him, her voice now serious. Harry tried thinking back to that particular trip and what took place. Most of it was a blur because of nearly drowning that day.

He nodded. "Yeah, I went there a couple years before coming here. The only trip that I went on with the Dursleys...a boating trip," He answered, still confused about how the two had met, "But I don't remember seeing Ariel there." Felix nudged Ariel to continue again.

_I was in the water when I saw him._ Ariel wrote down without being asked. She seemed comfortable enough to open up. _Another boy pushed him off the boat._ She added on, this surprised Harry mostly due to the fact that he never told anyone about that incident. So how did she know about that?

"But what does that have to do with how you know him?" Hermione said trying her best to keep the suspicion out of her voice. Ron was giving Hermione a look that said that he had been right in not trusting her._ It has everything to do with how I know him, I saved him that day._ She wrote back avoiding their eyes. Felix remembered that day, he tried to tell her not to save him but Ariel was too determined. Ron huffed indignantly when he read what she had written.

"Saved him? What do you mean by saved him?" Ron demanded of Ariel, obviously tired with being polite. Hermione glared at him as she pushed him out of the way. Harry had barely remembered, who had pulled him out of the current after being pushed in.

"What happened when you fell off the boat Harry?" Hermione asked Harry again as shock covered his face. Harry tried to wrack his brain to think back to what exactly occurred.

"I was looking into the water from the back deck of the boat. Dudley decided to push me in. So I could 'learn' how to swim. I fell off, nearly-" Harry stopped mid sentence. A flash of vivid bright red hair appeared in his mind's eye._-Drowned if it weren't for a redheaded girl?_ Ariel timidly finished for him on paper. Harry looked from her to the paper and back in mystified disbelief.

_There couldn't have been any way she could have pulled me out..._Harry thought as the memory replayed in his head. "You would have drowned but Ariel saved you, Harry." Hermione replied in the same kind of shock that Harry was in.

Ariel's eyes met Harry's again. Deep down she was hoping that they wouldn't ask her how she did it. "That...that's impossible." Harry lied not knowing if that were true, "The current was too strong. It would have killed both of us." It seemed as though everything that she was trying to kept to herself was now making itself known a little at a time. The truth was coming out whether if it was under her control or not.

"Then how does she know about it?" Hermione questioned him intently. She was right. Knowing what she had to do, Ariel turned her head and wrote something down on her parchment. After this, she couldn't take it back. She handed Hermione the parchment._ The reason that I was able to save Harry and why I was out by the lake the day I was found. Is because before that I was not exactly human…_She gulped knowing they would leave now that had the truth. The three read the parchment and looked at the girl in confusion, what did that mean?

"Not exactly human?" Ron repeated quickly becoming more suspicious of the two. "Probably a werewolf or a Veela." He continued his accusatory ranting. They were probably from a pack that served Voldemort. Hermione glared at him before addressing the young woman again. "Felix, what was she? How was she able to save Harry?" He said, going after the young boy, who hid behind Ariel and peered out through her red locks.

"Leave him alone! It doesn't matter," Hermione said, scolding him and pulling the paper away from his sight. "Professor Lupin isn't exactly human but he is on our side." Both Ariel and Felix were thankful towards Hermione's protectiveness towards them. Ron stared at her as if she said something completely offensive.

"Have you forgotten that in wolf form, Lupin could hurt anyone! She could end up killing us all and because we thought that she was good!" Ron pushed on a bit more demandingly. Hermione's lips thinned to where they almost completely disappeared. Harry couldn't help but want to know what Ariel was before being found days before. Was it something dangerous? If the two told them maybe the three could help them. "She won't tell us why they ran away!"

Hermione's cheeks colored in aggravation. "Just because someone isn't human, doesn't mean that she would hurt us, Ron," Hermione said in the same irritated tone as Mrs. Weasley but that didn't stop Ron. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey would have discovered the truth by now and if she was dangerous, don't you think that she would keep us out of here and Felix too?"

"So, you would be okay, if she mauls us to death," Ron said suspiciously, "Don't you think it's a bit odd that she knows Harry from the coast but wasn't human at the time?" The red-headed young man had a valid point but Harry wasn't to hear it from Ariel before assuming anything.

"They know him from the coast. What is so odd about that?" Hermione said her voice was level but her eyes flashed dangerously. Ariel bit her lip, this was not at all what she wanted or expected to happen because of her.

"She wasn't human when she left home and won't tell us why, I don't trust it..." Ron said folding his arms across his chest. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Harry knew this was the point of no return. He remained quiet he knew better than to get between them during a fight.

"I do, I trust her," Hermione argued back to prove a point. Ron's ears began to turn bright red the more angry he got.

"Why? For all that we know they could be in disguise!" Ron shouted indignantly. Now throwing his arms up.

"In disguise?" Hermione screamed magic crackled around her. "Listen to yourself Ronald!" Hermione looked at Harry for help in trying to win her side. Harry knew that there was nothing that she could say to convince Ron to change his mind about it all. Once it was made up, it stayed that way.

"He is back and who knows what side anyone is on anymore!" Ron said in his defense, "For all that we know they could be Death Eaters or werewolves!"

"And do they really look like Death Eaters? They are as innocent as they come!" Hermione yelled now furious with Ron for acting this way. Her eyes flashed dangerously, her anger rose even higher. "Felix looks like a first year, too young too be a Death Eater!"

"Of course, they look innocent we know nothing about them! Dumbledore probably wants them here so he can make sure they aren't dangerous! They wouldn't be dumb enough to admit the fact they were Death Eaters! Look at Barty Crouch Jr! He had everyone fooled!" Ron retorted heatedly. Ariel looked down at her lap in shame and uncertainty. What was a Death Eater? Or a Werewolf? Why was this Ron boy accusing her and Flounder of being one?

The young boy stood in front of Ariel his courage finally came to a head. "Stop it, okay? Ariel is not a Death Eater or werewolf thing that you keep accusing us of being." Felix snapped, surprising them as he glared at the three in full anger. Ariel pulled him back and shook her head to say that it was okay.

"See he's standing up for her, that must mean something!" Ron said, pointing at the both of them victoriously.

"They aren't evil or werewolves! When will you get that through your impossibly thick skull!" Hermione screamed back and close to tears. Harry had enough of the bickering. It was constant and they weren't going to find out the truth by fighting.

"Can you two stop!" Harry hollered over them causing the both of them to look at him in shock. "Honestly, how are we supposed to find anything out with how you are both carrying on like this?"

"But Harry, you know as well as I do that the whole thing seems a bit weird. No one knows who they are. They just happened to mysteriously show up by the lake and now she says that she wasn't human! Some isn't adding up," Ron said still on edge and throwing Ariel and Felix dark glares.

"For now, all that we can do is take Hermione, Ariel, and Felix's word for it. Until we are able to know everything," Harry began objectively. "I don't understand it either and I don't care what it says. I trust Hermione's word. If it was something like that we would all be dead right now. That must tell you something about them." Harry finished hoping that would be enough for him.

"I do trust Hermione but with everything that happened last year. We can't afford to be so trusting," Ron said soberly. He turned and walked out of the room. Harry sighed but knew that Ron was right to a point. At the same time they had nothing else to go on. Hermione looked torn between the two boys and struggling with her own opinions. But he was somehow felt drawn to Ariel in a way. He couldn't explain it completely but he trusted her. The redheaded girl sat there lost in her own thoughts. Human life was not at all what she had expected it to be. Ariel looked at his wondering eyes. Deep down she wanted to but how would he react to it all. Would he run out too?


	3. Our Own Fates

After Ron stormed out of the room, Ariel began to question everything that she felt to be true or what she even desired any more. Now she couldn't hide from what had started, the truth had to be told but if she went forward with it, how would Harry react to it all. Would he run out too?

Harry remained quiet for a few moments, he didn't see the potential dangers that Ron had alluded to but he was still curious about what she meant by not being human before a few days ago. "Are you a witch and a wizard?" He asked Ariel and Felix in curiosity. He immediately felt dumb for asking that question. It was obvious that they had to be magical in order to be in the school. Ariel shrugged in reply. Was that what they were now? She was more confused by what they were talking about. Wouldn't she give just to be able to talk again?

"They have to be," Hermione said suddenly, "Muggles can't see the school. It looks like an old abandoned building to them or they are redirected because of protective enchantments." He remembered something like that being said about the school to maintain the Law of Secrecy. That question was answered. Now to found out how they had gotten there.

Ariel took another deep breath as she bit her lip nervously before continuing on, _I was able to save you from the whirlpool when we were younger because…I was a…Mermaid… _She held back tears of shame and fear of what her new friends were thinking of them now. _Felix was a fish named Flounder. _Harry sat there in silence to try to take in what she had revealed to him. A mermaid… How could it have been? At the same time it made sense to him now. She looked at him fearfully of what he was thinking. Would he be like Ron now, too?

"So, you were able to save my life that day was because you were a mermaid?" Harry questioned her hoping he wasn't sounding like he was interrogating her. She nodded in response. _Felix and I always went exploring when we were at home. One day, I had been with Flounder trying to see what kind of things that we were able to find. Suddenly we saw the boat moving about us, I became curious to what it was. I swam to the surface and saw you alone before another boy came along and pushed you into the water. A whirlpool from the boat pulled you in...I couldn't let you drown. _

He remembered how it felt the water going into his lungs as he gasped for air. Only to take in more water. The fear of knowing for certain that he was going to die. He could hardly make out something swimming up to him. He was soon looking into a pair of human blue eyes. The same blue eyes that were staring at him now. He at the time thought that it was an angel. The angel of death coming to greet him but now he knew otherwise. It was Ariel coming to save his life. As the memory faded, he looked at her as though for the first time.

The young woman wrote more. _A few days after I saved you, I found this tunnel and it led to the Black Lake. I was amazed by the school and the students. I came back everyday just to admire it all. I knew I wanted to be human. Wishing I could experience too… After a fight with my father I decided to go to Ursula the sea witch to make me human. We struck a deal. I allowed her to take my voice. _

"That is why none of the counter spells are working," Hermione said in realization and took the girl's hand as she began to think of a way to help the girl at least regain her voice. "Don't worry, we will figure some way to get your voice back." Hermione reassured the girl, hugging her. _Please don't tell Ron..._Ariel wrote pleadingly to the two, happy that they seemed willing to help but who knew what was going to Ron's mind.

"We won't tell him," Hermione promised, Harry nodded to ensure the same and saw the true regret in the girl's eyes. All she wanted was to be human and went to who Ariel thought would make it possible. But ended up paying a terrible price for it, losing her family in the process. "You are among friends now." Hermione said, sincerely. "Did you make a deal too?" She questioned Felix out of deep concern.

Now it was his turn to tell his secret, the young boy avoided their eyes especially Ariel's. "I didn't want Ariel to be alone here...So I asked Ursula to make me human too," Felix started his voice shook slightly. "The deal was, if Ariel can't remain human...when our time is up...I die..." Ariel's eyes widened in horror, he traded his life to be able to be by her side. Tears flowed down her cheeks, how selfish was she to drive such a loyal soul to something so awful. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry, Ariel...I didn't want you to be alone here..." Ariel wrapped her arms around him, wishing how she could tell him how sorry she was.

"But for now, you are here and we can figure something out to fix all of this," Hermione said, wiping her own eyes sympathizing with the two friends. Harry saw in the redheaded girl's reaction, her true pure spirit that resided within her. Ariel shared the same friendship as Harry did with his friends. She was truly a good person. "You aren't alone now, you have us too."

"That they do, Miss Granger. We are still searching for Ariel and Felix's family," Dumbledore's voice came from beyond them. Ariel and Felix saw who was speaking. It was an elderly man who in a way reminded her of her father. He was in bright purple robes and had a beard the seemed to cascade down the front of him. Half moon spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose. Felix got on his knees and bowed to him like he would King Triton. "My dear boy, you don't have to bow to me." The man said, kindly to the young boy, causing Felix to stand back up still keeping a respectful stance. "I am glad to see that you have made some friends, you two," He said with a smile towards Ariel and Felix. For some reason, he seemed to put the two children's nerves at ease.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said as he quickly turned around to face the man, "We were just talking to Ariel and Felix. Trying to find a bit out about them." Dumbledore smiled at the two teens in pride of their kindness.

"I see and thank you for doing so. It helps us greatly and something to go on for now," Dumbledore said keenly.

"It was Hermione's idea. That we use parchment paper to talk to her since she can't talk. She has been telling us a bit about herself. I know, they aren't students but can they stay Headmaster?" Harry asked, causing Ariel and Felix to look up in shock. He wanted her to stay here at Hogwarts. With him... Even after what she confessed to him. Harry didn't feel it would be right to exclude her best friend.

"I feel that it is only right that they remain here as well," Dumbledore said as he glanced the three of them over.

"But they'll be Sorted as students?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, I have planned to have both of them Sorted when they were well enough to do so. I feel like any witch or wizard who comes here deserves an equal opportunity to learn and be accepted," The man said still smiling. Sorted? What was that? Ariel and Felix thought as they shared looks, now more curious of the man. "I talked to Molly Weasley about Ariel staying with them since we don't know where her family is," He said his eyes sparkling. "And Felix is going to be adopted by your family, Miss Granger." Felix met Hermione's warm kind eyes. She would make a great sister and had been so kind to him. Hermione walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ariel is staying with the Weasleys'?" Harry asks, thinking back to the argument with Ron. "Are you sure that's the best of options? Her and Ron have some…sibling rivalry already." He said, nervously and could see a bad eruption of fury exploding from Ron, once he found out the news.

"It was the best I could think of for the time being," the older man said solemnly.

Harry nodded deep down knowing that like every student there Dumbledore had the children's best interest. "Yes sir," He replied now wondering what house they would be in. And what would that mean for him and the others?

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, both concerned and pleased to see the Headmaster there. "Headmaster, what has brought you here?" She said as she handed both children another round of potions. Dumbledore's eyes briefly scanned the two with a warm smile before replying.

"Just wanted to see how our new students are doing?" He said, genuinely happy that they were there. "Also making arrangements for beyond school." He added, causing Felix to look up at his new sister in immense admiration and love. "Is there something that you need to speak with me about?" Sensing her grim demeanor.

The Matron wrung her hands nodding in growing grimness. "Yes, Headmaster. I have discovered that along with not being able to talk, she...can't walk..." Ariel's hear sank deeper into the pit inside of her. It explained why she collapsed into the floor when she tried to get to Felix. But why couldn't she walk? Was it a part of Ursula's plan? Both Hermione and Harry couldn't imagine what was going through Ariel's mind at the moment.

"Well, that isn't anything that we can't work with." Dumbledore said, encouragingly but soon noticed Hermione staring transfixed at a nearby chair in inspiration. Everyone could see the wheels turning in her head. She doesn't break her focus as she grabbed her wand. She immediately left the room and returned moments later with broom in her hand. She sat the broom next to Ariel's bedside.

"Harry, could you please help Ariel onto the broom?" The young man awkwardly obeyed as he wondered what she was doing. Slowly, Ariel climbed out of the bed, bracing herself against Harry. She blushed slightly while he helped her onto the broom.

The young man placed an arm around the girl to keep her from falling. "I won't let you fall." He reassured the confused young woman unsure what was going on. The broom stayed hovering with ariel on it. Satisfied, Hermione nodded signaling that she gained the information that she needed. Harry helped Ariel back into the bed.

Hermione took a hold of the broom and tapped her wand against it causing little lights to be pulled out of the broom into her wand. As a particularly green light left the broom, it stopped hovering and fell to the floor. Hermione marched over to the nearby wooden chair that sat feet away. She muttered something removing the legs from the base of the chair. She tapped her wand again against the chair placing the small lights to be inserted into the chair. Moments later, it began to hover like the broom had. Happy with her creation, Hermione brought the chair over to the group.

"There you go, I hope it works." Hermione said, thrilled to the redheaded girl. Once more Harry assisted Ariel into the chair, she had to question if this was how humans who couldn't walk were able to get from one place to another. However, it is very comfortable and moved at her slightest thought. A very pleased smile spread across Hermione's face, seeing how easy it was for Ariel to move in her chair. "It's a magical version of a Muggle electrical wheelchair. I know it isn't the best but it should move roughly as well as the old broom did."

"Hermione, it's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed impressed by her amazing brilliance. Ariel was still weary of the object but if it was the only way for her to be able to move around...it would have to do. She flashed the girl an appreciative smile.

Felix walked around it in complete awe of it. "Thank you." Ariel mouthed gratefully to the brown-haired girl.

Dumbledore's kind eyes looked back to Ariel and Felix's nervous ones, "You will do nicely and off to a great start by making good friends. Who will surely guide you in the right direction, Miss Ariel and Mr. Felix," He said his eyes twinkled at them before he turned and left the room. Ariel looked at the door with the Headmaster's last words echoing in her head. What did he mean and what was going to happen next? The human world was definitely proving to be much more than what she knew of it.

As estimated by the Headmaster, the very next morning Ariel and Felix were ready to be released from the Hospital Wing. This came as a relief to Ariel because she had been wanting to see what else the school held for them within its majestic walls. Felix didn't share the same eagerness of exploring the school, in fact he was still questioning how it was even possible for human to possess any sort of magic. It was the assumption that magic didn't exist above the sea. Everything was already different from what Triton had warned them about but then again, no one, except for Hermione and Harry, truly knew what they were. The young woman was still amazed at how he had taken at news.

The sound of the door opening brought Ariel back to the present, Harry entered the room with Hermione behind him. "Hello Ariel, Felix," Hermione said, warmly as Madam Pomfrey entered the room to do last minute checks on her two patients. Harry remained quiet still reeling over Ariel's confession of the day at the coast. The matron eyed the newcomers suspiciously for a bit.

"Professor Dumbledore requested that we assist Ariel and Felix to his office," Hermione informed the woman and handing her the note that the Headmaster wrote, in case they needed prove. The elderly woman read the message very slowly, glancing at them every couple lines to ensure that they didn't write it themselves.

After a few agonizing minutes, she nodded her head in approval. "Alright, let me make sure they are all set to go." Madam Pomfrey didn't like to let anyone leave the wing unless she felt that the person was in her opinion completely healed. She pulled the curtain around both beds while Harry and Hermione sat by the door to wait. Harry couldn't help but wondering what the outcome of the visit would be? What houses would they be in? Secretly Harry hoped that Ariel was in Gryffindor but also knew that Ron would disagree with her even being there. Things had become more tense between Ron and Hermione since the explosion in the hospital wing the day before. Harry honestly couldn't fairly pick a side because of how little they knew.

Ariel was first out from behind the curtain in the basic black robes that the Weasley had sent her. She placed her hands on her lap and ducked her head down shyly. The young man stared in complete awe of how she looked as if she had been a Hogwarts student along. Ariel looked up at him nervously still not used to the chair yet. Even after everything that they'd been through so far Harry was still amazed at Hermione's ability to perform spells that he was sure most adults wouldn't be able to do so perfectly - and to find just the right combination so that every individual one worked perfectly.

Without warning, the curtain came crashing onto the floor as Felix flopped around like a fish, while struggling to untangle himself from his bag and the curtain. Hermione rushed over to help him. The young woman flicked her wand causing Felix to be freed from his predicament. The young boy stood up blushing a deep crimson red in embarrassment. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as inspected him for injuries. He nodded his head and avoided her eyes still humiliated. He winced at first as Hermione placed the bag's strap around his neck and under his right arm. A warm understanding smile crossed Hermione's features while she brushed down his robes. "See, nothing to be embarrassed about. We're all friends here." She assured him, they had friends now.

"Really? You're our...friends?" Felix said, shyly almost expecting her to reject them. Hermione kissed his cheek in response. Though, the brown-haired girl was an only child, her sisterly nature had always shown so brightly towards Harry. More than anyone, she and Harry both understood how it was to be the outcast. Hermione got down to his level to show compassion.

"Yes, we are, if you want us to be? The same goes for me being your sister." Hermione said, friendly but somehow hopeful. She felt so connected to the young sandy-haired boy since the moment they had met a few days ago. Felix sensed her true sincerity and suddenly hugged her surprising all of those in the room. Hermione returned the warm-hearted embrace softly, happy to see that Felix was finally opening up. The only friend that Felix ever had was Ariel but now he had a sister and two new friends. Ariel couldn't be happier for him.

"I would like it very much for you to be my friend and for you to be my sister," Felix said, his green eyes lit up in true happiness. The young woman caressed his cheek in a sisterly fashion before she kissed his forehead gently. They soon broke apart and faced the other two.

"We should probably go before Dumbledore thinks that something has happened." Hermione said, taking Felix's hand reminding them of the task at hand. Harry held the door open like the gentleman that he was. Ariel slowly followed behind, taking in the remarkable beauty that had been woven into each stone. The girl was very intrigued to what the reason was for the Hogwarts Headmaster to beckon her to his office. She was half afraid that he was going to tell her that she had to leave the school. It felt like she was about to go talk to her father. The same foreboding feeling crept up inside of her as she lagged behind the others a bit. She would know soon enough.

Felix must have been thinking the same because he chewed on his lip before he timidly looked up at Hermione. "Why would the Headmaster want to see us?" Felix said, fumbling nervously with his tie. Hermione hugged him to her in efforts to comfort the young boy. She again knelt in front of him, understanding his discomfort of what was to come.

"All he wants to do is Sort you to decide, which of the four houses you're going to spend the next few years in," She explained tenderly and allowing her immense knowledge of the Wizarding World to show. "You see each house has been named after the founders of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, the house Harry, Ron, and I are in. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione said, that mean that Felix and Ariel could be separated. The young boy's eyes darted fleetingly to the redheaded young woman. Ariel gave him a reassuring glance while hiding her own fear.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed Hermione's words the best that he could. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. The house will be like your family." He continued, knowing how true that was in his experience. Ron's family practically adopted him from the first day that they met. Moments later, they came to a statue that resembled an animal with the torso of an eagle but the body of a lion. Harry paused for a moment, while trying to remember all the passwords he had used on his previous visits... the problem, of course, was that he didn't know how often Dumbledore changed the passwords.

Harry could feel Felix looking at him questioningly before Hermione sighed and shook her head exasperated as she stood next to him. "Fudge Flies." Harry mumbled an embarrassed 'thank you.' Before Felix could ask what that meant, the statue slid aside to reveal the winding stairs behind it.

"Just the password to Dumbledore's office," Harry informed the other two. "He always uses magical sweets. I've been up here a few times and just took one of the ones I couldn't remember. Maybe we can get you some to try." He promised the less troubled young boy, causing a brightened smile on Felix's face. On the other hand, Ariel's sense of foreboding remained but from what she saw of him he didn't seem too scary. Hermione led the way up to the oak door with a golden Griffin knocker, Harry took her hand in comfort and ignoring the warm tingles that spread through his nerves. Harry smiled at her. "It's okay, he is a bit... unconventional sometimes perhaps. But he's quite cool actually - even if you destroy his office. I think you'll like him." The young woman knew that he meant well but why would she destroy the Headmaster's office? Her chair hovered up the stairs as Hermione knocked two times against the door.

"Come in," the man's voice said from within the door. Upon entering, Ariel and Felix's eyes went to the hundreds of portraits on the walls. Each was either talking to one another, sleeping, or watching what was going on in the office. The room was circular with different kinds of telescopes scattered majestically out through the space. A model of the sun and planets hung above them. One felt as though they were staring up into the universe. By the desk, sat the most beautiful bird they had ever seen! It cooed softly at her from its perch. "Well, seems that Fawkes has taken a liking to you, Miss Ariel. Thank you, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Hello, Miss Ariel, Mr. Felix," Dumbledore's voice said from the desk. Ariel immediately sat up straight with her hands in her lap. Felix hid behind her chair, peering around her chair. Ariel bowed her head out of respect. The elderly man smiled at the two while gesturing to the chair for Felix across from his desk. He timidly sat down as Ariel moved besides him. She always hated feeling like she did something wrong. "You are not in trouble my children," He said warmly. He seemed to scan the children for a moment. Dumbledore stood behind his desk with his arms wide open, welcoming the two. "That will be all, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." Both Gryffindors had understood by the Headmaster's tone that they was meant to leave the office. As Harry closed the door behind him, they decided to wait at the foot of the stairs. When the young man arrived downstairs, he reached into his jeans pocket absent-mindedly and pulled out a flesh-colored string.

"Harry, don't do it. I'm sure we will hear what he said afterwards. We have class anyway," Hermione said, trying to talk him out of doing it. He wondered for a moment, if it would work and if he should try it - clearly Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to listen to what he said to the two young people in his office. Eventually his curiosity won out and he laid one end of the string on the wall and watched it snake upwards while inserting the other into his ear. "Harry!" After a few moments, he heard something and smiled - it was like Dumbledore to not put an Imperturbable Charm on his office door. As if he didn't expect anyone to stick around trying to listen to private conversations after he'd sent them away.

Ariel had to force herself to meet his blue eyes, feeling as spotlighted as she did. She thoroughly did not enjoy the feeling, and was entirely uneasy with the whole ordeal despite the elderly man's reassurances. "Now, I have talked with my staff about both of your particular situations. I have a keen interest in every student that enters this school," Dumbledore said making eye contact with the two students. "Neither one of you aren't any different. Miss Ariel, I have contacted Ron Weasley's family about what about your need for a place to stay," He explained with a smile, "The Weasley family has agreed to take you in. The same goes for you, Mr. Felix with Hermione Granger's family. Both families felt that you both deserve it." Both children blinked in visible astonishment of the news. It was hard for them to believe that two families that did not know them would want to take them in.

The elderly wizard read her face. "Yes, when they heard about what the two of you have been through. They believed it was only right for you and Mr. Felix to be a member of their families," He replied his eyes kind and bright. "But the choice is ultimately the two of your's to make."

Felix answered quickly in fear that the opportunity would be taken away from them. "That would be very nice." Felix said, excitedly as Ariel nodded with much enthusiasm to the request. It would mean that they would have a family again. Maybe this could be a new beginning for both of them. Maybe they could find a way to fight against Ursula and fix the outcome of her deal. Being a wizard seemed to have its advantages.

Dumbledore smiled pleased that they were adjusting to their new lives so well. "Then it is settled I have already had that arranged for the both of you to stay in their homes," He said with a twinkle in his eyes. He moved over to the shelf where an old battered hat sat, "Now all that is left is to Sort the both of you." Here it came the moment of truth but why did he need a hat to do it? The old wizard placed the hat on her head. She almost jumped out of the chair when she heard it speaking to her.

"Well, well, well," a scratchy voice said, old with centuries of speaking through magic. "This is something I have never actually seen before. A young girl...making such a sacrifice...for no one but herself. Leaving her family, her home, her future for the unknown...because you wanted something different. Such an adventurous spirit, daughter of Triton." The hat paused. Ariel didn't want to think of it as a selfish sacrifice...but the odd talking hat was correct. It was. "These actions encourage your placement to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, young child. But before I speak my final word on the matter, I would like to make one last comment. All of the Weasley family is in the Gryffindor house. And you wish to be different-that is why you left your original family in the first place." Ariel sat, frozen. This was true. The hat was right. She wanted that difference-that individuality. She wanted that, even as she didn't want to displease her new family. "Well, my decision-and yours-is made. Your new house is SLYTHERIN!" She pondered what being in the Slytherin would affect her relationships with her new family and friends.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard for a moment. Dumbledore removed the hat from her head and before he moved over to Felix, who was gripping either side of his chair, Dumbledore nodded and smiled as he took the hat off her head. "Your turn, my young friend." He smiled as he set the hat on Felix's head while it slid completely over his face.

"Mmm..." A voice mused in Felix's head. "Incredibly loyal, brave when it comes to loved ones... Yes, yes, no doubt here, you're a true HUFFLEPUFF!" He aimed his wand at her. He aimed his wand at the two students' robes. Their basic black robes now had some kind of crest on the left side. "That will have to do until the two of you can attain the proper attire. I will let the professors know so they don't take away points for an incomplete uniforms." Feeling slightly shell-shocked from the whole experience, Ariel and Felix nodded at the elderly wizard. "Your heads of houses will be here presently to show you to your dormitories." Dumbledore smiled, seemingly fine with sitting in silence.

"So, we won't be together?" Felix said as he looked at Ariel, not sure if he wanted to be away from her in this new world. The Headmaster stood from his desk again to stand in front of them. He sensed that they would have a hard time between separated, but once more he put their troubles to rest.

"You will have time during the day and after classes to meet, but classes are separated based on age and house. I'm sure you will both make new friends as well as keep the friendship you already share." Dumbledore said, sincerely before going on. "I know that you will make the right choices and the right friends while you are here," Dumbledore said reassuringly. They both took heed to the Professor's words before giving a small nod and a grateful smile. She turned to the Slytherin head of house. He did not seem pleased with having another student in his house. Dumbledore gave her an encouraging glance.

Harry's spun around what house Ariel was in. He knew that Ron would rant about how he was right about the young woman. What did it mean for their friendships. "That doesn't mean anything," Hermione said, after putting the Expandable Ear back into her pocket. "Not all Slytherin are bad." She reassured him, the young woman had a point. Ariel didn't show any of the dark traits that most Slytherins possessed but they didn't know much about her either.

" 'Ello 'Arry." Hagrid said, pulling Harry out of his conflicted musings as he approached him but Hermione and Harry noticed that the grounds keeper wasn't alone. Trying to keep up with the gigantic man, was a messy brown haired young man around Harry's age. The unknown boy was wearing uniform very similar to the ones from the Durmstrang school, except his jacket was cover with what looked like dragon hide and fur around the collar. "Hermione. 'ere ter talk ter Dumbledore?" He questioning them suspiciously.

"No, Dumbledore asked us to assist Ariel and Felix here to be Sorted," Hermione said, her eyes moving to the other teen, remaining polite. "We wanted to make sure that they got to class alright." Hermione added but turned to Hagrid. "Why are you here, Hagrid?" She said, bringing Hagrid back to why he was their himself. He looked around briefly for his young companion for a fleeting moment before spotting him relieved.

"Glad ter see that they are doing well," Hagrid said, smiling at the two Gryffindors. He gestured to the young man who nervously ran an uncomfortable hand through his hair. "Oh, Been asked ter bring Dumbledore teh new exchange student. This here is..." He paused, struggling to remember the boy's name. The young man sighed more awkwardly almost as if he was ashamed of his name.

"Ummm...Hiccup, my name's Hiccup," The young man said, more uneasily, but trying to joke about it. "Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents where I come from believe that having a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that, right?" He shrugged and shuffled his feet, half unconvinced that he wasn't making things worst. He was a viking? Harry wasn't aware that vikings still existed, but Hiccup didn't seem to appear to be Viking-ish at all. In fact, he had the same build as Harry. Vikings in Harry's opinion, were like Hagrid, large, and built for the frigid cold environment that they lived in. His hair was shaggy and freckles dotted Hiccup's face, there was a very thin small scar just below Hiccup's lower lip.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup," Hermione smiled, holding out her hand in a greeting. Hiccup timidly took it in shy response. "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." She said, pointing to Harry smiling. "I hope that you like it here at Hogwarts." She added sincerely as he nodded. To Hiccup's relief, the Headmaster's door opened as two other students exited the office. A red-haired girl seemed to be hovering down the stairs in a chair that moved on its own. They all turned, when someone cleared their throat in irritation.

Right behind them stood a man in a long billowing black cloak that somehow reminded Hiccup of a dragon, and the piercing eyes of someone that should not be crossed. Next to him, stood a plump short woman, who looked like she had been out planting something. Dirt was smudged across her face and hands. "And here are your Heads of House to take you to your houses, Professors Snape and Sprout," a man wearing purple robes smiled with twinkling blue eyes, from behind the young boy that hid behind the Hermione girl. His white beard seemed to flow to the floor rivaling the beard that of Hiccup's father had.

The dark-haired professor sighed in absolute annoyance of doing such an petty task. "Yes Headmaster," Snape said coolly. "Come along." He said with even more irritation. The redheaded girl briefly hugged the young boy tightly and reassuringly knowing how hard it was for them to be a part in this world. Felix was almost afraid to let go of the girl for the same reasons. Ariel kissed his head again before she followed the stone cold professor.

Hermione stood behind the young man as she slowly placed a loving and comforting arm around him, reminding him of the family that he did have now. He turned and buried his head into her chest, feeling completely alone. The young woman knelt down and stroked his cheek hoping to ease his troubled feelings. "It will be alright..." She soothed softly as she straightened his robes and tie, running her fingers through his hair. "You still have us, and you'll see her at lunch and dinner, if you need any of us at any time you just tell a professor or find me in the library, okay?" Hermione said, hugging him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I am so proud of you." She said, in complete honest love and joy for him, which, caught Felix off guard.

"But, I'm not a Gryffindor..." Felix said, ashamed of his given house, wanting so much to appease her or gain her upmost respect as his sister. He was scared of disappointing his new family. Hermione embraced him again, hoping to show him that didn't matter to her.

"Being in Hufflepuff is not a bad thing, don't ever think that for one second," Hermione said, looking in his green eyes in true sisterly love. Harry understood where Felix was coming from, during his own Sorting he was told that he should have been in Slytherin. He was suddenly inspired by that but also by what Cedric had showed him the year before.

"I was terrified by being the wrong house too, even after I was Sorted in Gryffindor," Harry started, canonically and joining Hermione. "But what I have learned is that...you can't listen to what people say about where you need to be. That is up to you. I knew a Hufflepuff that was just as brave and good, if not better than any Gryffindor I know." He said, truthfully giving all of his respect to Cedric. Hermione gave Harry a grateful but saddened expression.

"Harry is very right, too many students put too much pressure on themselves to live up to what they think their house should be." Dumbledore interjected proudly glancing at Harry over his half moon spectacles. "As long as we all strive to do what is right than we are the best person that we can be." He winked at the three new students. "Now off you go before Professor Umbridge thinks that I am further keeping you from a proper education," His eyes went dark briefly at the mention of her name before turning to Hiccup. "I see that you have already met two of this school's finest students, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." He turned to them respectfully. "Now, we need to discuss your placement, shall we?" He said, gesturing to Hiccup to follow him with a kind smile.


	4. Beyond The Surface

Hiccup nervously followed behind the man up the winding staircase to wherever they were going. His father knew for years about his wizarding abilities but just like his love of dragons was brushed off as part of Hiccup's oddness that made him un-Viking like. Stoick, Hiccup's father after warming up to his son's talents of training dragons, thought that it was best if he put his magical talents to use. Of course, that meant leaving Berk but Hiccup wanted to seek out new lands beyond the tiny village. So far, Hogwarts reminded him of home, everything was the same down to the stones in the floors. It would fit the entire village just in the main entrance foyer and Great Hall alone. Not only that, the Forbidden Forest was perfect for Toothless, his pet dragon.

Their friendship started in the most unusual way, at the time Hiccup was taught that the only thing that mattered in life was to kill dragons or to be killed by dragons. If neither of the two happened, that person wasn't viking enough. Being the son of the village chief added more pressure on the young man to be equally great like his father. But to Stoick's dismay, Hiccup was deemed the village walking disaster. No one wanted to be near him in fear of something horrific happening. In order to change things around to prove that he was a true viking, Hiccup devised a plan to kill the illusive Night Fury dragon that attacked their home nightly.

What made the Night Fury so difficult was it could only be heard by the loud high pitched whistling sound its wings made, when flying at the top speed. The speed of the creature made it impossible to see in the night skies, its beautiful scales blended perfectly to the blackness. Plus, its precise aim with its white almost torch like flames, in the young man's mind that alone would make him a legend amongst vikings.

One night during a dragon raid, Hiccup used his handmade catapult to take the Night Fury down, he ended up wounding the creature to where he was unable to fly without the left half of the end of his tail. After tracking the dragon into the clearing where it had crashed, Hiccup realized that he just couldn't kill the dragon for some reason. Also knew that he could allow the Night Fury to be killed by anyone else, therefore Hiccup did whatever he could to be able to learn what he could to help Toothless fly again. Within days the two slowly developed a friendship, he even invented a prosthetic tail wing to help the beast soar like he once had. But in learning about Toothless, Hiccup ended up learning how to train dragons to obey his ever command during dragon fighting training lessons. There he realized, his true calling as a dragon trainer and gained a best friend out of it.

Hiccup and his then crush, Astrid stumbled across the hidden dragon's nest that his father and vikings of past had searched ages to find. There they discovered the reason behind the nightly dragon raids, the dragons of the island were stealing food because they needed food for their alpha. If not then they would pay the ultimate price, that was when Hiccup decided to convince the village that dragons weren't the dangerous creatures that they were thought to be. During his final exam, he tried to show them but his father's mentality of dragons overshadowed what Hiccup was trying to do.

The tribe took Toothless hostage to locate the dragon's nest to destroy everything within it. Hiccup managed to convince his newfound friends that they needed to help Toothless and defend all dragons. The young man and dragon were able to conquer the alpha dragon but not without considerable amount of damage. Hiccup's right foot was completely crushed by the weight of Toothless' efforts to save the young man. Hiccup's father through the dragon's connection and love for the boy saw his son's truth of dragons. Because of that Berk became somewhere that humans and dragons co-existed as a team since then.

But Hogwarts had been the final option for the two friends, especially after the incident involving the Durmstang's ship a few weeks ago. Hiccup had been testing out a new part of Toothless' wing, everything went well until they collided with the ship's mass and sunk the entire thing. Headmaster Karkaroff none too happy about it and threatened that Hiccup would possibly cross paths with some Dark Lord. If Hiccup was completely honest with himself, he was more than glad to leave Durmstrang anyway. It was too dark natured for him.

He entered the circular office, it was one of the most splendid places that he had seen. The portraits watched his every move as he made his way up to the desk. "I know that this must be a way out of your comfort zone." The Hogwarts Headmaster said, in a grandfatherly way. "But none the less will be a grand adventure for you." Hiccup nodded while he finally sat in the chair opposite of the Headmaster.

"You can say that again..." Hiccup said, fidgeting in his seat. Dumbledore chuckled softly, knowing that the boy carried so much potential. "I mean, sorry, Sir...I tend to not know when to stop...like now..." He said, mentally scolding himself as he glanced around the room, wondering where he would be in the school. Would it be dragon training all over again? The elderly man stood, sensing the young man's troubled thoughts regarding his unknown fate at the school.

"I can assure you that you will fit right in with the other students here and that Hagrid will take the upmost care of your dragon." Dumbledore promised the young man and his eyes twinkling. "We make our own fate, my boy. Failures are a part of that journey." Now, he had an old worn hat in his hands. Hiccup wondered what the hat meant, if anything or if it was the Headmaster's. Confusion grew when the hat slipped over his head.

Hiccup almost jumped of the chair when he heard a voice within the hat speaking in his ear. "A brilliant mind...a mind that can create and invent but a will to learn what means most to you...What is this I see?" The voice paused causing Hiccup to wonder what horrible thing that the hat saw in his head. "You have the heart of a brave warrior but the soul of a dragon. You would do well in RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted into the air. Hiccup sighed happy that experience was over with when Dumbledore took the hat off his head and smiling immensely pleased by the outcome.

"I will summon your Head of House, Professor Flitwick and also arrange for you accompany the other new students to get the proper attire for school. Of course, supplies too." Dumbledore said, walking to the door behind the young man. Hiccup nodded, still wheeling what the hat meant by him having a soul of a dragon.

"Professor?" Hiccup finally spoke up, his train of thought, triggered his continuous concern for his closest friend in this new environment. The wise wizard turned around to face him, matching his concerns."So, Toothless will be alright?" He asked wanting to make sure that Toothless would be perfectly taken care of while he was in classes most of the time. A reassuringly understanding smile spread across Dumbledore's features.

"Toothless will be in the best hands possible during your time here." He assured the young man, somewhat putting some of Hiccup's fears to rest. "Believe me, you and Toothless may open many doors for people in our world." He added, puzzling Hiccup more. "Never forget about how your journey started, it may inspire others." The Headmaster left Hiccup with those words to question and ponder about.

Ariel held her head up high with dignity and sitting up straight. She refused to allow anyone to know that she was afraid of what might come next. Her chair glided back down to the main foyer and down another small flight of stairs. The dungeon door slammed behind her. She wasn't sure, if this was the proper place for students to be living. She almost thought that one of the old rustic cells was where he was going to put her.

He suddenly stopped in front of a blank wall. Ariel now became more interested but nervous about what he was going to do. "Basilisk Fangs," A door appeared out of nowhere in the wall. Ariel hesitated before following him; this felt far too final...she cast a look back, then stepped into the Slytherin Common Room. And felt like she was coming home. She looked at the eerie green lighting as though it was natural, looked at the posh chairs and couches that were meant for rich nobility and smiled, noticed the very green and silver colors and thought how very watery they looked. "Your dorm is to the right and you will find your things there," Snape said in a clipped tone, "Because you are new doesn't allow you to do what you wish in this house, is that clear?" Ariel's head swirled around to look at her new Head of House, surprised at the new form of address. She supposed that she had better begin responding to it. She nodded and bowed her head out of fearful respect. He gave her a lingering hard stare before leaving the room and leaving the girl to her thoughts. She hoped that her new family would accept her being in Slytherin and what would Harry think of her.

Upon admiring the ocean like beauty that the Slytherin common room, she heard a drawling sounding voice from the nearby couch. "Bloody disgusting," The male voice mumbled. "A Weasley as a Slytherin. What has this school come to." Ariel turned to see a very white haired blonde boy sitting on the couch with a dark haired girl who's face looked like she ran into the wall. The girl giggled in response. She didn't feel comfortable with taking the Weasley name since they were only taking her in for the time being. "Excuse me, I'm talking to you, Weasley," He said roughly moving in front of her chair. "What is this?" He said, his cold grey eyes glanced the redheaded girl's chair over.

"Looks like some kind of broom reject," the dark-haired girl said, her beady eyes lit up in rueful cruelty. "But it's perfect like a reject like her." She giggled hinting to the fact that Ariel was not walking. The redheaded girl tried her best to block out the snide comment and kept moving towards the dormitories.

"Now Pansy there isn't any need to be nasty to our new guest," The blonde boy said as he continued to stare at Ariel. He took her hand and kissed it softly, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you are?" He said with what he seemed to think was a charming smile. In utter disgust of his fake behavior, she pulled her hand away from him. Obviously, it wasn't the response that Draco had wanted because his expression changed to extreme disapproval of her actions. "You know, you had better start respecting you superiors," He said warningly. If only he knew the truth about what she really was as a princess. That caused Ariel to cover her mouth to hide a snort of silent laughter. Who was he to call himself her superior or anyone else's.

The Pansy girl bumped her chest against Ariel's chair. "Did you think that he was being funny," Pansy said threateningly, "I suggest if you have something to say, then you have better say it." Ariel narrowed her eyes at the girl. She did not feel the need to fall for such a shallow threat from either one or them. But being the princess she was she remained calm and polite.

Her royal upbringing helped her stay calm when others were being ignorant and rude. "Excuse me," She mouthed politely to Pansy with a kind smile. Pansy became as irate as a humpback whale suddenly. Ariel kept the fact that she was now a little scared to herself.

Draco seemed to be enjoying the idea of Ariel being threatened in such a way. "What did you say to me?" Pansy erupted in anger. She seemed to be getting ready to charge the girl, "Speak up so we can all hear the filth you said to me, Weasley," She growled dangerously and aimed her wand in Ariel's face.

Suddenly another voice spoke from behind Ariel. "What is going on here?" Snape's voice said irritated from the doorway. He did not waste any time in marching over to take Pansy's wand, "Why must I ask is the reason for acting in a barbaric matter, Miss Parkinson?" He drilled her with his eyes looking between the three of them.

Pansy's demeanor completely changed as she pointed at Ariel. "She said something about me!" Pansy replied in a whining voice. The Professor's eyes met Ariel's for an explanation as they bore into them to see what she was hiding. In efforts to defend herself as she shook her head.

After a few silent moments the professor spoke again with deadly coldness. "Miss Parkinson, how could Weasley say something about you when she can't talk? It seems very futile to assume such a thing considering the logic behind it," He said even more annoyed. "Ten points from Slytherin." He said not leaving any room for a rebuttal. With that he turned to leave the room, "I also suggest you return to your studies." Pansy huffed before walking back to the sofa. Draco slowly followed her but kept his eyes on Ariel.

She was indeed grateful that the professor had stepped in when he did because who knows what could have happened there. It was beginning to look like the more Ariel discovered about this part of the human world. The more she was starting to second guess making the choice to become human.

By now, Harry was rather accustomed to the lack of sleep over the past couple months but the good thing was that he had gotten a bit farther in his reoccurring dreams. Another thing that occupied Harry's mind was Ariel's confession of being a mermaid prior to being found outside of the Black Lake. That explained how she was able to save him six years ago from drowning. He actually empathized with the girl and saw how the human world could have fascinated her to the point of doing anything to experience it.

He also understood the regret that she felt for leaving her family on such bad terms, he hoped for her sake that she could be able to reconcile with them after this was all figured out. He grew a strange but good connection to the young woman. The same connection carried over between Hermione and Felix, which drove Harry more to want to do whatever he could to keep his best mate from losing the little brother that she cared about so much. He kept his thoughts to himself because he knew Ron would begin his rant again about how she had been evil along. Harry honestly couldn't see that being the case with Ariel or Felix. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to see that in them.

Luckily, Ron briefly forgot about his new rival as he sat in the corner of the common room playing a pre-breakfast match of Wizard's Chess with a second year. Harry shook his head while he watched them, the redheaded young man always took every game very seriously even playing for fun. The poor second year tried to stay collected as he waited for Ron to make his next move. A triumph smirk spread across the redhead's face. "Queen to D4," Ron said as his smirk grew. The chess piece moved to the requested place and presided to smash his opponent's king to dust. "Chess Mate," Ron said with a victorious tone. They shook hands before the other student left.

The portrait hole opened and the Weasley twins walked through with expressions that Harry saw once before. When the charmed their brother, Percy's Head Boy badge to say Bighead Boy. They sauntered over to where the boys were. "Just the young chaps that we wanted to see, especially you, Ronniekins," George said, taking a pawn piece away from his brother when he was trying to clean up from his chess match. "We bare good news." He added, tossing the piece into the box as his taunting excitement increased by the moment. Anything that the twins considered good news, usually wasn't.

Ron rolled his eyes and faced identical devious expressions. "So, what is it? Did you manage to change Crabbe and Goyle into the trolls that they are?" Ron asked of his brothers who continued let the news dangle over Ron's head a bit longer. They seemed to be throughly enjoying it.

"That would be a ever grand thing, wouldn't it but sadly that is not the happy wonderful news that we want to give you. It's nothing really," Fred said feigning a nonchalant tone in his voice. "Nothing that would interest you much." George plopped down on the couch and pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"This isn't another one of your 'business' deals, is it?" Ron questioned them now suspicious of their intentions. George clutched his heart feigning offense to Ron's inquiry as Fred gained an expression of a disappointed parent.

"He dares question our intent," George said, shaking his head in mocked hurt feelings. "All that we wanted to tell him that our dear parents had another child." He continued on causing Ron's mouth to drop in shock. How was that even possible? Their mother never mentioned the idea of another addition to the family.

Ron shook his head in disbelief of the news, he knew that it must have been some kind of ploy. "I doubt that like the time, you said that I was part house elf." Ron said, returning to his clean up from his earlier game. Just like them to say something to rile him up.

Fred shared a glance with his twin. "Oh, our little brother doesn't believe us but we shall show him," Fred said with a smirk and ruffled his little brother's hair. "George, if you graciously could?" His twin nodded as he cleared his throat and unfolded the parchment.

"It would be my pleasure, dear brother," George said, holding the paper in front of him like he was reading from a royal proclamation. 'Dear Fred and George, I am tired of the constant letters about the two of you disobeying. This is your final year and you should be on your absolute best behavior," George started reading the letter, pausing and winking at the other boys. "Bless her dear heart but who would give her the idea that we are getting into trouble?"

Fred took the letter and continued to read it. "We would also like to inform you that Professor Dumbledore came to us a few days ago about a girl that had been left behind and discovered by the Black Lake and asked if we could take the poor dear into our home since her family can't be found. Being the good people that we are, your father and I felt that it was only right that we should at least start the process of adopting her. As of right now, she is your sister. You have better treat her as such. That means not pulling your typical pranks on her like you have to your other siblings. Do I make myself clear! Behave! Also, give Ron and Ginny our love. Can't wait to see all of you for Christmas. Love, Mum." Fred finished smirking when he saw Ron's face upon hearing the girl's name.

"Have they gone mental!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "I bet that she is a ruddy Slytherin! They are letting her stay at our house!?" He didn't know how right he had been about the house that she was Sorted into. His face was now beyond the typical Weasley red. If Harry was honest with himself, the Weasleys were the best place for the girl and she would be the perfect addition. He kept that to himself due to Ron's reaction.

However his brothers were getting great pleasure out of his anger. "I think he may just blow his top," George said quietly causing Fred to snicker in equal amusement. "So,what if she is a Slytherin? Maybe that is what this family needs." He said, adding onto Ron's growing fury.

He started pacing the room. "Mum and Dad can't do this! Do they realize what she is? She isn't human!" Ron ranted on throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. Hermione and Harry wisely decided against telling Ron what Ariel told them regarding her original heritage. That would make things much worse. Ron's temper went over the edge when Hermione walked down from the girls' dormitories. "You should be happy." Ron lashed out towards the young woman as she came into the common room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, trying her best to remain calm and collected but Harry saw a flash of charged fire in her eyes. "What should I be happy about, Ronald." She folded her arms across her chest. The tension in the room seemed to thicken by the second.

"Like you don't know," Ron said sending dark glares her way. Hermione simply returned the expression to show that she wouldn't be intimidated. "My parents are adopting Ariel! I bet that she is a Slytherin." He added the last bit hotly, this, however, made Hermione laugh causing Ron to turn even redder.

"I think that it is about time," Ginny suddenly said from behind the bushy brown haired girl in excitement of finally having a sister among six older brothers. More horrified by this, Ron slowly turned to her as if she had gone off the deep end.

"You're happy about this too?" Ron said almost shouting at her in betrayal. It was eerie how much the redheaded girl reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, whenever she got irritated and was something that Harry never wanted to get on the bad side of.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Yes I am. As much as I love you and as little snogging action as you get Ron," Ginny said sarcastically. "You are not a girl." Harry turned away to disguise a snort of laughter as a sneeze. "It would be nice for me to have a sister finally." Ron just continued to glare at the girl in utter anger and misplaced hurt feelings. "If she wasn't a good person, don't you think that Mum and Dad would have said no to taking her in?" Ginny pointed out and Harry happened to agree with. "This maybe good for her," Ginny said reassuringly to her brother but Ron stayed silent.

"Besides, you should at least give the girl a chance, Ronald," Hermione took over where Ginny had left off. "She doesn't have anyone else so the best that you can do is stop acting like an immature prat." She huffed before heading to the portrait door. "If you could kindly excuse me I have to go check on my little brother."

Ginny sighed in defeat, "I'm going to welcome our new sister to the family," Ginny said as she followed Hermione out of the portrait hole. "Maybe you will grow up by dinner and do the same." She said simply to Ron but getting her point across. Ron's only response was staring into the fireplace huffing like a spoiled child.

George walked over and patted Ron on the back but had a hint of mischief on his face. "They do have a point, dear brother," George said in a matter of fact tone. "Besides, this maybe prove to be quite interesting," He added with a twinkle in his eyes.

Fred popped up next to Ron's other side, trying his best to smooth the rough waters within the room. "Very interesting but that is for another time," Fred piped up, "We best be off then. Our work here is done." He smacked Ron on the back as George joined in.

"We have things to do that only we can do," George said the famous Weasley smirk spread across his face. With that they disappeared behind the door that led up to the boys' dorms, leaving Ron there to sulk in the chair. Harry never saw it until now how anti-Slytherin Ron really was.

He decided to use the one thing he knew that would help his best friend forget about this. "We better go get something to eat before Potions," Harry said, trying to sound calm about it. He was not at all looked forward to what Snape had in store. Ron begrudgingly stood up to follow his best mate.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry spotted Hermione at the Hufflepuff table fussing over Felix. He still couldn't understand Ron's harsh judgements towards Ariel but then again, the redheaded young man ran out before he heard the full truth. Musings of the past few days clouded Harry's mind to where he hardly noticed that Ron had come to a complete stop. The young man nearly collided into his redheaded best mate as Ron stood staring horrified in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Harry turned to see Ariel making her way down to the end of the Slytherin table. He pretended to not see it, Hermione thought it would be best to not tell Ron about what the two Gryffindors overheard. "What?" Harry questioned him in concerned. "Ariel is a Slytherin? So what?" Harry shrugged, he felt Ron slowly looking at him in utter terrified betrayal of his lack of rage for the cause.

"See, I told you there was something not right about her," Ron said hotly as he glared at her. "Hermione had the nerve to suggest that we be friends with her. I knew she had to be one of them." After hearing the young girl's confession of how and why she became a human, his heart went out to her. Though she did have the cunning determination of a Slytherin, she did regret the huge betrayal to her family. Plus, what Felix did out of love and friendship for her. Harry could see how Ariel would want to be human and wanting something more in life. He also felt a strange but good connection to the girl.

Hermione appeared suddenly as the boy sat at the Gryffindor table. "I had the nerve to suggest that we be friends with who?" She said, raising an eyebrow to Ron's enraged comment. Ron nearly spilt Pumpkin Juice all over the table as he ranted again.

"Ariel she is a ruddy Slytherin and you suggested that we trust her for all that we know, she could be a spy for You Know Who! Who knows to spy on Harry or to be able to get to him," Ron said in a manner of a fact tone and piled eggs high on his plate. Harry couldn't help siding with Hermione on this one.

"Oh stop it Ron. We don't even know everyone who has been or is a Slytherin and how can you be so quick to judge her when you know nothing about her or what she has been through. Dumbledore apparently thinks that she could be here as a student," Hermione said scolding Ron, but this only fueled his mounting assumptions even more. Harry knew that the Headmaster saw the good that he and Hermione did in her. Ron was not going to budge on his stereotypical judgements that everyone in Slytherin was nothing but evil dark wizards in training. "Every house has their good and bad just like the whole world does. There maybe a few good Slytherins that we don't know about." She was right, not all Gryffindors had been good. Peter Pettigrew was one of them.

"I doubt it," Ron huffed with his arms folded across his chest, "No one is that house is good," Harry decided that they weren't going to get anywhere with the young man and it was best to drop it. The young Gryffindor's mind went to ways to help the young Slytherin break free from the sea witch's clutches.

Ariel tried her best to avoid the other Slytherins, especially the Draco Malfoy boy that was currently glancing at her every few moments as she move to the very end of the table. She honestly felt more out of place than she ever had in her life. There was so much for her to learn. Not to mention, she was about to learn about magic. That was something that made her stomach slightly turn, being a witch as far as she knew was a bad thing. But the only good thing that came out of her first days at the school, was that Harry had been understanding about how she got there. Now all she had to worry about was getting him to kiss her before the year ended.

She once again engrossed herself in the book about the magical beasts in the wizarding world that she had gotten from the common room. It intrigued her to see how the human world saw her world and beyond. Suddenly immense hooting and flapping from above caught her attention, she looked up to see thousands of birds with wrapped items in their talons. Things dropped either into students laps or on the table in front of them. She couldn't help marveling in the whole sight of it. She spotted a beautiful grey and black bird flying in her direction carrying a rather big item. The moment that it flew over her head, the wrapped box landed in the table with a massive booming sound.

Curious to see what the package was, she slowly unwrapped the brown paper like material to reveal a very plan trunk. Ariel tilted her head curiously wondering why would she have received such an odd gift, maybe there was more inside of it. Ariel unlatched the hinges to further explore what was inside of it. At least, ten books were neatly stacked in the corner of the interior of the trunk, next to them were ink bottles and quills tired together. A sealed piece of parchment laid on what looked like folded school robes.

She carefully opened it and read the contains within it. _Dear Ariel, Your father and I firstly wanted to welcome you to our family, we are more than happy to have you as our daughter. We sent you a welcoming gift of cookies and other things, along with your school supplies. Dumbledore felt that it would be best if your things were bought for you instead of pulling you out of school to do so, including a new wand. Mr. Ollivander said that it is Rowan eleven inches with the hair of a Kelpie, which, is the best wand for non-verbal spells and for defensive spells. Also seems to fit those who have pure hearts. Have a great term and we are so proud of you. Love, Mum. _Though Ariel was touched, she was also surprised that Ron's mother was being so kind to her considering how Ron treated her. Next to the wrapped cookies, her eyes fell on a very narrow thin box with the word Ollivander's written in gold on top of it. She grabbed the box and opened it, more curious to what the wand looked like. She peeled back the ribbon gently to see the wand laying in soft material, beautiful swirls of browns covered the tip of the object and resembled the sea. The handle looked like a piece of coral. Gingerly, the girl took the wand out its box to admire it more.

The moment that she touched the handle, an indescribable warmth spread up her arm and through her body. Without warning, green and silver sparks shot out of the wand, did she just do magic? The young woman almost afraid of it, sat the wand next to her plate. She had a wand she could now create magic but it did send a chill up her spine. Ursula had been able to do magic…dark magic… Did this make Ariel like Ursula now? She looked at her wand again in slight uneasiness. It unnerved her to no end. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be a witch but what choice did she have now.

After breakfast, the trio walked to the dungeons for Potions class. Ron was even more infuriated that Hermione also agreed with Ginny about Ariel coming to live with his family. But it made sense why Dumbledore had asked them. The Weasleys had taken Harry in as one of their own. They were just that way.

They found their usual seats near the back, the door opened again causing them to turn to see who was entering the room. Ariel slowly came into the room, accompanied by a Fifth Year Gryffindor Prefect. Of course this caused heads turn to look at the girl as she made her way down the main pathway. Ariel's housemates begun to point and whisper but she held her head high while stopping next to an empty table on the opposite side of the room. She softly thanked the Prefect who had been helping her. Harry admired her strength in ignoring the mocking words of the Slytherins but his heart did go out to her.

Hermione did something that Harry should have done first. "Ariel you are more than welcome to sit with us if you would like to," Hermione offered politely ignoring Ron's indignant huff of offense towards her kindness for the Slytherin girl. As much as Ariel wanted to join them, she didn't want to infuriate Ron anymore than he already was because of her. Ariel shook her head in appreciative decline of the offer.

Unexpectedly, Hermione gathered her things and moved over to where Ariel sat alone. Almost everyone stared at her as if she had sided with the obvious enemy except Harry who followed suit. "What are you doing?" Ron hissed at the both of them, only receiving a very direct glare from Hermione in response.

Ariel was both shocked but touched by the Gryffindors actions but didn't want to cause anymore issues with Ron. _You didn't have to..._ Ariel wrote down on the parchment half regretting their good intended friendship seeing what it was doing to the friendship that they had. Hermione patted her hand understanding her inner turmoil. "You are our friend, we couldn't allow you to sit here alone like that." She said as Harry nodded in equal thoughts and feelings. Ron kept shooting them dark glances their way.

Snape marched up to the front of the class. Immediately everyone went silent. "Today you will be attempting to make the Wit-Sharpening Potion. Which some of you apparently need, desperately," The Potions Master began. "You will have an hour to complete it and have it on my desk. If needed you may use my potions storage only for this potion. Begin." The professor set out an hour glass on his desk.

Ariel had never used a cauldron before in her life and didn't know how to exactly use her wand yet, which, made things a bit harder. Harry saw her struggling with her cauldron. "Here let me help you," Harry said quietly to Ariel using his wand to light the bottom of the cauldron. She thanked him before reading over the instructions and ingredients needed. "Not a problem." Harry said with a nod. _She truly didn't belong in the Slytherin house. _Harry thought to himself as he began to measure out the proper amount of Scarab Beetles. While he was measuring, Harry could see that Ariel wasn't sure of what to do with the beetles. He reached over and traded his bowl with hers'. She blushed as she watched him smash them with his pestle.

He returned the smile, unaware that Professor Snape had been watching them the entire time. "As much as everyone may find this sweet and endearing, Mr. Potter. I expect every student to do their own work," An icy voice said from behind them and the three of them jumped. "Ten points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin."

Out of not wanting to get anyone in trouble, _I'm sorry Professor Snape._ _Harry was trying to be polite. _Ariel wrote quickly. The man's dark eyes seem to bore holes into hers. "It was my fault Professor," Harry said trying to take the heat off Ariel. Snape eyed them both for a moment.

Some laughter broke out among the Slytherins."I think maybe I should separate the two of you," Snape said "Since you seem to be more interested in doing someone else's work rather than your own. Miss Granger you will remain here. Miss Weasley, you will move over there beside Pansy Parkinson. Potter-that table in the front of my desk. Move. Now." Ariel quietly packed her ingredients and made her way to where he had told her. Harry trying to keep his fury to a calm minimal. He threw his ingredients and bag into his cauldron. He drug it to the front table. All the while blocking out the quiet sniggers and giggles from the Slytherins. Snape followed him back to his desk. Harry could feel the professor's intense stare on him as he once again set out the ingredients in front of him. He was determined not to meet the man's eyes.

Harry resumed smashing the Scarab beetles, imagining all of them to have Snape's face on them. He knew that this period would be the longest of the day. He glanced back at Ariel. Pansy seemed to be trying her best to make the red headed girl as uncomfortable as humanly possible. "Gawking at girls may seem more important to you, Mr. Potter but I suggest that you take the same interest in your potions," Snape snapped from his desk. Again half the class muffled their laughter.

"Sorry, Sir," Harry said through gritted teeth and returning to his potion. He truly just wanted to yell at the man but decided against it. It would be a losing battle in the long run. The hour dragged on for what seemed like all morning from then on for Harry. Every so often he would glance back at the girl. Harry noticed Draco doing the exact same thing. This made Harry suspicious of what was going through the blonde Slytherin's head. The way he looked at Ariel made Harry uneasy.

The bell ringing for the class to end was sweet music to Harry's ears. He was already getting another throbbing headache behind his eyes. He poured his potion in its bottle and took it up to Snape's desk. "Ah yes, mediocre as always, Mr. Potter," Professor said glancing over the bottle, "I guess it is all there is to show for when you do your O. W. L. exams," He added unimpressed. Harry didn't say anything knowing, if he did he would land himself in another detention.

As he started packing his own things, he saw Ariel was still trying to clean up her things on his way back to get his bag. He remembered what Dumbledore said about gaining trust from her. Ron watched him horrified as he went over to help the girl. "Ne...Need help with that?" Harry offered nervously and grabbing her book from the desk. Ariel jumped slightly at his presence. She glanced back at the scowling redhead for a second. "Don't worry about him." Harry said, reassuringly appreciating her concern in ruining a relationship.

He reached down to grab a few of her books and held them under his arm. "Thank you." She mouthed as he swung her bag over his shoulder. She began to relax knowing he wasn't like Draco or Ron. The two exited the class out to the bustling corridor and towards the Great Hall.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, not sure how to exactly start an one sided conversation. "Do you like Hogwarts so far?" He asked, curiously adjusting the bags better on his shoulder. "I mean it must be much different then what you are used to." He added not sure if mermaids even had a school or not. _Yes I do like it, it's very beautiful. It is very different but still trying to learn everything._ She wrote down on the piece of parchment. If she were honest she still wasn't all that sure what to make of it yet. Harry laughed. "That it is, I grew up with a muggle family so I understand," He said as he read what she wrote.

"Muggle?" She mouthed curiously to him. She felt slightly out of place not knowing much about this part of the human world.

"Someone without wizarding powers," Harry answered, understanding where he had been confused at the term too. "I didn't even know witches and wizards existed."

"Really?" She mouthed again now more intrigued by the young man.

"Yeah, I was like you at first, I didn't know about any of this until I got my letter to come here. Harry nodded, "It was weird, showing up. I thought it was a sick trick my aunt and uncle had played on me but it just kept going. Now here I am, it's not a joke anymore. I'm a wizard," He finished.

In not knowing what else to do, she hugged him tightly. She had been so touched by what he had to go through. She looked down blushing, "Sorry.." She mouthed embarrassedly.

"It's okay," He said as he ran an awkward hand through his hair. He was hoping she didn't see how red he was, "It's really a fun adventure and the human world does have some amazing things about it. "If you want," Harry said nervously, looking down at his feet. "You can sit with us at lunch?" He looked over to see that his friends were still waiting for him.

Ron couldn't hold it in anymore as he exploded. "No way," Ron said without warning, "Asking the enemy to sit with us?!" He stared at him as if he had truly lost it. Harry stuck to what he believed the girl to be, also the fact of innocent until proven guilty. So far, she has proved herself to be innocent.

Harry wasn't going to give in Ron's prejudices of the girl. "She's not the enemy," Harry said starting to get annoyed, "You don't even know her. If anything, I'll sit with her somewhere else." He said, pushing past Ron ignoring his fuming rage that waifed off him.

"Come on, Ariel," Harry said keeping his own frustrated feeling at bay. Her eyes met Ron's, she didn't want to come between them in any way. Ron was making it quite obvious he didn't want her there. But, she didn't want to seem rude by decline Harry's request as she followed close behind the young man.


	5. Unexpected Transformations

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for your patience between chapters and I hope that you are enjoying the muilti-fandom filled story! This chapter has an experimental plot twist and I know it's not canonically by any means but isn't that the point of fan fiction? Please tell me what you honestly think of where it should be. Thank you for everything and input, it means a lot to me! **

**DJ Vivian**

They both remained quiet while they made their way out to the beautiful sparkling lake. It was more beautiful in the sunlight and almost reminded her of home. Harry had gathered a couple napkins full of food on the way out. He watched as Ariel peacefully ran her fingers through the surface. Ripples spread across the water. He could see a bit of sorrow in her eyes. He understood it completely. How much she missed her family probably. "Do you miss it?" Harry asked, already starting to calm down. "The water I mean." She nodded sadly. She missed just being able to lay on the bottom of the sea and watch the fish swim above her, but it was her father and sisters she missed the most. She wondered if they were okay. "I miss my family too. I sometimes wonder what my parents were like. If I would miss them if I remembered them," Harry said looking out at the water. She nodded her head again in understanding. Harry continued to stare out at the water. "I promise I'll help you be able to somehow reconcile things with your father." She very much appreciated his intentions as much as she wanted to return home, she still wanted to remain in the human world with...Harry...

_I betrayed my family because of what I did by going to Ursula...I basically handed her the kingdom..._Ariel wrote finding it hard to keep her tears back, unknowingly she had done something evil. Harry read her words while his mind went into overdrive to come up with anyway to help her.

He hugged her softly, seeing the true pain in her heart. "Tell me what the deal is and maybe I can talk to Hermione. Figure out how to break it." He said, after they broke apart. Ariel contemplated telling him what the deal that she made, fully entailed but what if she had been wrong about Harry? What if it was a part of Ursula's plan to take over her father's kingdom. If she didn't break it, Felix would die in a year. "If you have to tell me or else I can't help you." Harry said, looking into her eyes. Ariel looked away, knowing that he was right.

She grabbed her parchment again. _After a fight with my father I decided to go to Ursula the sea witch to make me human. We struck a deal. I allowed her to take my voice. Of course with a catch I have a year to be human unless…_ She paused not sure if she should say the rest of it. Harry watched her curiously as she stopped, what was she hiding from him? Her eyes met his after he had asked her that. In her heart of hearts, it was worth the risk to tell him. If it he wasn't then she was grateful for the experience that she had the past month."Unless what, Ariel?" Harry said, now concerned about what this Sea Witch could do and how deep the deal had gone.

_Unless I receive my first kiss from my true love…_ She wasn't exactly sure who could be her true love. Deep down she wanted it to be Harry but who truly knew. "So if you don't find your true love and kiss them in time, you go back to being a mermaid? But how are you supposed to find your true love in a year?" Harry frowned as she nodded and shrugged. That was an impossible task for most people to ever find. "How much time do you have?" Harry asked, her and trying to control the swarm of thoughts that whirled inside of his head. She sighed and wrote down two words. _Not long._ Ariel looked away at the lake regretting everything more as she nervously playing with her hair. "Like a few months?" Harry frowned, she nodded again softly, why did she do such a thing. Why did she think it would be so easy. How was someone supposed to find their true love in a year? Married couples divorced after being together twenty years. He supposed that was Ursula's point.

"Don't worry...we'll figure something out..." Harry said, the question was how would they supposed to do so and who was her true love. Harry honestly returned to his previous thoughts of her not leaving. _Flounder is going to die because of me. _Harry actually knew how the girl felt. He had been battling his own self guilt regarding Cedric's death since it happened. Wishing that he had grabbed the Tri-Wizard cup himself instead of allowing Cedric to share in the tainted victory. He glanced over to catch a solitary tear rolling down Ariel's cheek. Without thought, he reached up and wiped it away, allowing his hand to linger against her smooth, soft skin.

True pain engulfed her entire being, all that he wanted to do was take whatever burden away from her. To free her from her inner prison that she was placed in by her guilt and Ursula but he didn't know why he felt the way that he did. Something beyond his control that drew him to her. The wind blew through her vividly red hair and the sun took a hold of each strand making it shine. Just like it had years ago in the water while fluids filled his lungs as he gasped for air. Only to take in more water. The fear of knowing for certain that he was going to die. He could hardly make out something swimming up to him. He was soon looking into a pair of human blue eyes. The same blue eyes that were staring at him now. He at the time thought that it was an angel. The angel of death coming to greet him but now he knew otherwise. It was Ariel coming to save his life. As the memory faded, he looked at her as though for the first time. He stepped up to her in a trance like state. He knew now the truth to how he felt about the girl. Her eyes were so innocent just like that day. He brushed away her hair. It made perfect sense to him now.

Their eyes combined together made the colors of the ocean and like an outer body experience, the young man witnessed himself leaning down to her. Ariel's mind spun. _Was he really going to-?_ Sure, they both liked each other, but would it work? What if it didn't work? What if it did and Ursula came after them? "Ariel," He whispered before pressing his lips up against hers. The moment that he kissed her a wind came from nowhere and intensely blew around them. The young woman's heart sank, knowing that Ursula was getting what she wanted. She looked at the young man with tears sliding down her cheeks. It had been something she always dreamed of. At least she was able to experience it. Her body lifted out of the chair when a strand of water came towards her and wrapped around her feet. It slowly moved up her legs like a cocoon. Harry stood there shocked as he felt Ariel being pulled away from him as the water surrounded her.

His heart broke at the sight, he had triggered the trap that Ursula had set for the young woman and a young boy's life was ending at this very moment. The now forming bubble hovered a few feet above the lake. Water twisted around her body faster. She hovered feet above the pool. He saw the dark silhouette of her body inside of the water cocoon. Her body seemed to contort in painful ways as if it was morphing somehow. Suddenly, the bubble split into two bubbles with a second dark silhouette inside of it.. From the waist up both appeared to be identical but a large beautiful fin that separated the two.

He watched wondering what this all supposed to mean. The two bubbles began to pulse almost like heartbeats, the completely human silhouette seemed to be pulsing faster and stronger. Though the other side was slowing down and fading with each pulse. Out of nowhere, he heard something absolutely unbelievably beautiful, almost angelic. It wasn't like anything else that he had heard before and he swore that it was coming from within the water. It echoed off the trees and surroundings, piercing the deepest parts of his soul. Everything matched perfectly to what he imagined her voice to sound like. _At least,_ he thought to himself, _if I can't ever see her again, I know what her voice sounded like. _He embraced her voice taking as much of it in, putting it into his memory to keep forever.

Each note of the harmonic voice made the first bubble more vibrant with life and grew louder, Harry watched some kind of small light rose from the water's surface, it swirled around the bubble leaving a golden trail behind it. The light punctured the bubble as it entered inside of it to the remaining human girl was in. Like a star exploding it lit up the bubble turning it into a hovering glowing orb. The entire area filled up with the heavenly voice as if she was still right there in front of him. Harry held his arm over his eyes due to the intensity of the light but was transfixed to the spot.

Just as quickly as it all started the light began to fade and the bubble with the silhouette lowered back down to the grassy ground. When it touched ground, it burst revealing the unmoving girl laying there on her side. Had the spell backfired and killed the girl instead. His heart was close to beating out of his chest from fear and wondering what had happened or if she was alright. Ariel," He said, rushing over to her without wasting a second more. He carefully rolled her over to her back. He brushed her hair away from her pale face. "Ariel?" He said, trying not to panic. He hoped that he wasn't responsible for another death. He immediately searched for a pulse and felt a faint one in her wrist. He went to scoop her up in his arms, when he heard an almost inaudible moan from her weakened form. _Wait...could she talk now? _"Ariel?" He tried again to see if she could talk. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened to see Harry holding her in his arms.

In a daze, she surveyed her surroundings to see that she was still outside the Hogwarts castle. Fear gripped her at the question of if she was still human or not. Or worse, if Felix was dead due to what just occurred. Was she able to talk now? "Ariel, are you alright?" He said, immensely concerned for her. Are you okay?" He asked, relieved that she was alive but knowing that she was still in shock.

"H-Harry?" She whispered feebly, still weak from everything. Harry pushed aside the shock of hearing her speak. She could talk...had Harry broken the spell, had he been her true love after all? So many thoughts spun around like a whirlpool inside her head. Harry seemed more relieved by the sound of her voice.

"Yes Ariel, I'm here," Harry said softly as he rubbed her hand in efforts to help her come around more. "You're okay...I'm going to take you to the hospital wing." Without another word, Harry raced back into the school carrying the girl to the hospital wing but also checking on Felix to see if he was alright.

Dolores moved away from the window where she had been watching the two teens below by the lake. "That sneaky little tramp! She got the kiss," she said, slamming her hands down on her desk. The usual sickeningly sweet demeanor that she had was replaced by a raspy sounding voice and inhuman glow in her eyes. Six years of keeping perfect surveillance on the youngest daughter of Triton and possessing the willing Ministry official, ruined by the girl getting the one thing that Ursula had over the young princess. Not to mention, that things were now harder concerning that Ariel was now a witch.

She stood and moved to her mirror as she mulled over how she could use this event to her advantage. The sea witch was not one to give up so easily especially when it came to what she felt she deserved. Her true reflection showed through the mirror. Grey-ish skin from the arms up, pure white hair that stood straight up. Blackness covered the rest of her. "How? How was she to get it so soon?" She questioned her reflection in thought. There had to been something that could help her.

Then an amazing source of inspiration hit her as she looked back outside and spotted the magically chair left behind in the young man's haste. "Of course, the Ministry of this forsaken wizarding world disapproves of anyone like her." She giggled in Umbridge's laughter. "She isn't even a true witch." She said, more in twisted delight. "If she wants to be human, she'll be human and experience everything that comes with it." Now Ariel was going to see how cruel the human world truly was. Umbridge's laughter mingled in with Ursula's before she straightened her jacket and left the room.

He burst into the room with such force that the door bounced off the wall causing a loud booming sound to echo off the walls. Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room at Harry's yelling. "Potter, Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" The elderly Matron said sternly as Harry entered the wing. She made her way over to them before Harry could even lay the girl down on the nearest bed. "What happened, Potter?" Madam Pomfrey inquired of him beginning to look Ariel over with her wand.

"Malfoy hexed her chair and caused her to fall out of it," Harry said the only thing that came to his mind. She looked at him briefly in the same manner that McGonagall would as if she suspected that he was lying to her. She continued to exam the girl, "Nothing seems to be broken or out of place." She said more to herself before walking back to her office.

He held Ariel's hand seeing fear for her friend in her eyes. "It will be alright...Felix will be alright...I'll go find Hermione and we will find him.." He whispered, squeezing her hand gently. He was really trying to reassure both himself and the girl. He tried his best to stay calm.

Ariel couldn't stop worrying about the fact because of her, Flounder could be dead. "I don't care about me, I'm worried about Felix," She whispered softly. Harry tried to think of something to say but understood her inner turmoil of wondering if Ursula's deal with him was still in effect. Where was the young boy, for Ariel's sake Harry had the find the boy. Harry hoped-really hoped-that Felix wasn't- the Gryffindor quickly shook his head, clearing away that thought. No, he can't think of that. No matter what, he had to refuse to think of such a thing.

You are just as important as Felix is and I'll find him, I promise..." Was all that he could say. He wasn't sure how to properly comfort Ariel after what she's been through, but also trying to believe that Felix was alright-more than alright. Harry gave Ariel a quick kiss on the cheek knowing that Pomfrey would shoo him out when she returned.

He needed to find Hermione and tell her what happened. See what if the could locate her little brother and go from there. He quickened his pace as he made his way down through the corridors to the Gryffindor tower. "Password?" The Fat Lady requested of the young man.

"Chocolate Frogs," Harry said the portrait swung opened immediately revealing Hermione sitting on the couch with her face covered by a book. He didn't know how he was going to approach it with her. He never did went it came to talking to her.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said peering over her book. As always she picked up on how he was feeling, "What happened? Umbridge again?" She asked laying her book on the table. Her tone was worried but furious at the mention of the woman's name.

"Not exactly..." Harry said, not sure how to explain the rapid chain of events that took place only a few minutes ago. He stared into the fireplace to collect his thoughts before he continued on. Harry sat down in his favorite armchair and sighed. "After, Ariel and I went out to the lake to eat lunch...I found out the catch...to the deal Ursula made..." Harry began slowly, "With Ariel…"

Hermione's expression changed into one that was immense suspicion. "Like what?" Hermione said concerned and troubled and with her full attention on him. Harry didn't advert his eyes from the burning orange flames that reminded him of Ariel's hair. "Harry, what did you find out?" Hermione persisted more urgently.

"She was telling me about how Ursula would allow her to be a human for a whole year unless..." Harry paused, thinking over the flow of emotions that crashed into him the moment that they kissed. He shook his head and continued on again with a sigh. "Unless she was able to get...true love's first kiss..." He said, looking at his feet, if it hadn't worked then he was partly responsible for the result of Felix's deal with the sea witch.

"Oh Harry...You didn't..." Hermione said, seeing the truth in his face, her lips thinned slightly. The young woman didn't like where this was going, she considered Ariel a friend but there was just something a bit off with how she were to remain human. It was illogical, "So, what happened when you..." Hermione asked again nervous as to how this all played out.

"When we kissed ...Water had took her... It surrounded her, and a bubble formed...almost like…some kind of shell," Harry explained still in disbelief of what occurred by the lake. "All I could see was her silhouette inside of the bubble but both split into two. One being a human and the other a mermaid." Her voice began to resonate in his mind's eye once more. "Then from the lake itself, I heard a voice but not any voice...it was hers'... He trailed off for a moment, recalling the scene where he heard the voice. "Then the second bubble containing the mermaid just faded away..."

Hermione allowed him some time to recollect himself before speaking again. "Then what happened?" Hermione asked but seeing the look in his eyes. Her voice interrupted his thoughts once more.

"It was a bit odd, a small ball of light rose from the water and entered the bubble causing it to light up so brightly. Then she returned to the ground, still human and able to talk." Harry concluded waiting for Hermione to say something. Hermione stared at him as though she was trying to process what he had just told her.

"Where is she now?" Hermione said breaking the silence between them. She was trying to figure out what they needed to do and what this meant?

"The hospital wing, I took her there. I wasn't sure if something else had happened," Harry replied gravely. Harry's thoughts went back to what could have happened to Felix. "I'm not sure as to how this would affect Felix's deal with Ursula..."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no...His end of the deal..." Hermione said, frightened for her little brother and hoping that this meant that he would remain human as well. Fear still took ahold of the girl at the thought of what could have happened, if that wasn't the case. Harry's mind began wheeling over where the young boy could possibly be. The two teens immediately left the common room in search of the First Year Hufflepuff, also praying that he was alright. Now all that they could do was to search every plausible place that Felix could be. "We can try the greenhouses," Hermione said, on a mission and keeping the worry from her voice. Like Neville, Felix had adapted a liking to herbs and magical plants, it made sense that he could be there.

Pushing through students the duo made their way out to the school grounds, just as they were about to pass the entrance to the Forbidden Forest someone called to them. "Hey, guys," The two Gryffindors turned to see Hiccup standing in front of the forest's threshold, looking at them in grave concern.

Unable to hold in her worry in any longer. "We were looking for my little brother, Felix have you seen him?" Hermione asked him in hopeful dread, trying to keep her voice level.

Hiccup nodded with a reassuring smile that the young boy was alright. "Yeah, he's right here," Hiccup said, when the first year exited out of the forest excited but windblown. "I saw him alone in the greenhouse, seemed to be a bit lonely. So I offered to let him fly Toothless. I hope that was alright.

Felix ran over to his sister bursting with pure joy of what he was able to do. "Hermione, I flew on a dragon!" The young boy said, his eyes shining brightly. "A real dragon! It was so awesome!" He exclaimed practically bouncing in excitement.

Hermione immediately pulled him to her in true relief that he was okay. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright." She held the boy close, Hermione repeatedly kissed his head and scanned him over for injuries.

"Of course, I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in curiousness as to why she was so worried about him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hiccup made sure I was tied on good. It was find of weird having to help Toothless with his tail." Felix grinned hugely. Hermione didn't quit smothering the young boy as Felix tried to break free from Hermione's grip on him. "Ew! Gross!" The boy protested, trying to evade her kisses. Hiccup and Harry chuckled. Harry watched on being reminded of how Molly is with all of her children.

"Glad that everything is well now," Hiccup said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at Hermione continuous display of affection towards her brother. Something suddenly came to him regarding something that the boys had found while walking through the forest. "So, where is that Ariel girl?" Hiccup asked the three as he pulled the girl's makeshift chair out from behind him.

Harry glanced at Hermione wondering what they should say besides the truth. The young man knew that Hiccup was on their side but they didn't know who was listening in. "Um...she is hexed by her one own housemates. She's in the hospital wing but thank you for finding her chair, we'll take it back to her," Harry said, hiding his nervousness and hoped that he was convincing enough.

"Sorry to hear about that and anytime," Hiccup said, shrugging there was something not quite right about the story but didn't put it passed the Slytherins to do so. Felix become immensely worried about his best friend.

"But what happened?" The young boy asked, knowing that Draco had been following the young woman since she came to the school. Hermione gave him a reassuring and comforting smile as she knelt in front of him, now was not the time to tell him the truth.

"Later," She said, in relief and ran her hands through Felix's hair. The young man nodding understanding her hidden tone. They ran back towards the school, Harry was worried that something could go wrong with the spell, for Ariel's sake he hoped not. They walked back towards the school, Harry was worried that something could go wrong with the spell, for Ariel's sake he hoped not. The trio made their way up the marble stairs, Harry's musings returned to Ariel and what would happen now with her. What scared him the most was what if Umbridge found out about Ariel's secret. Who knew the lengths that the woman would go to in order to get Ariel to speak. He forced that unsettling thought out of his mind as they entered the hospital wing.

To Ariel, it felt like she had barely fallen to sleep, when she heard someone coughing. It wasn't a normal cough; it was short, high pitched, almost like a little girl. "Hem, hem," the high-pitched voice coughed again. The young woman opened her eyes to see a squat round woman. She had a toad-like face and her eyes were large, and seemed to slightly bulge out. She wore a black robe, underneath which Ariel could see a pink dress. Her wide mouth was up-turned "So sorry to have woken you but I want to discuss your current attendance at this school, considering what you are," the woman said with a sugary tone.

Ariel's eyes grew wide as she realized what the woman meant, she must have found out that the redheaded young woman had been a mermaid. She knew that she had to be smart about her next choice of actions, if that was true. The young princess pretended to still not have her voice. _What I am? _Ariel wrote in confusion on a piece of parchment as her stomach twisted in nervous knots. _Who are you?_

"I am Dolores Umbridge, my dear, Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Dolores said, taking a seat in the wooden chair next to the bed. "I have word that you my dear, aren't exactly human." She said, smiling pleasantly but there was a hidden evilness behind it.

The young Slytherin's throat went dry at those words, how did the Umbridge woman find out about her being a mermaid. Did Draco or someone else somehow overhear what she was. The door soon opened as Harry walked in with Hermione and Felix. Harry features took a very dark turn when he spotted the hated professor.

"Oh there you are, Mr. Potter," Umbridge's voice said, from Ariel's bed side causing Harry's blood to boil at the sight of the horrid woman. Her smile was one of utter victory. "Here to help your pathetic aquatic friend lie so more?" She said in mock disappointment.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry said, making sure that the last word was filled with piercing ice shards of anger. Umbridge merely giggled patronizingly at the children while Harry moved over to Ariel's bed out of protectively. "Ariel hasn't lied about anything." Harry growled at the woman.

"You don't have to hide the fact that she isn't a real witch but actually a mermaid," Umbridge said with iced honey in her voice. "Her proper place is not at Hogwarts, so I have arranged for her to be taken where she belongs." She giggled again victoriously. Harry never felt so angry in his life except when his Aunt Marge insulted his parents two years before. He would be damned if he would let Umbridge take the girl.

Hermione stood in front of the bed with her arms folded across her chest, challenging the woman. "Ariel has every right to be here, Professor. She can do spells and potions better than Ron and Harry put together. She can out duel Malfoy." Hermione glaring at Umbridge. Ariel appreciated their efforts to defend her but they couldn't go up against the Ministry.

"We shall we about that, Miss Granger," Umbridge said, puffing herself up intimidatingly, Harry was using every last ounce of restraint he had to not go for his wand. The doors opened again but this time, it was the Headmaster that entered the room. He surveyed the scene very carefully.

"What is the meaning of this professor?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing the woman closely but the students saw a fire there within his twinkling blue eyes. Umbridge squared her shoulders before she replied triumphantly to the man's inquiry.

"Ministry has gotten word that this girl is not a witch at all but, in fact a mermaid," Umbridge said a matter of factly. "Therefore she does not have the proper ability to do magic at all. Something you would know as a professor," She concluded pointedly and gestured to the girl.

Dumbledore looked from each student to professor as both Hermione and Umbridge stared back furiously. "Ariel, can you do the spells?" He asked calmly. She did the first spell that came to her mind that Flitwick had taught her. Beautiful waves of water sprung out from her wand. "Try the Hovering Charm," Dumbledore told her impressed.

The young woman pointed her wand at the nearby night stand causing the teacup to hover carefully in the air. Umbridge huffed, "One of them is helping her, Headmaster," She said sugary. Dumbledore nodded in respectfully.

"Mister Potter, would you please give me your wand. You too Miss and Mr. Granger," Dumbledore asked politely. The three obeyed begrudgingly and stepped back. All the while, Harry was fighting the urge to scream at the woman for what she was doing. "Now Miss Weasley, would you please repeat the spell?" Dumbledore asked her, already knowing what would happen. She repeated the spell with the teacup just as neatly as the first time. Ariel laid her wand on the nightstand wondering what was going through the elderly wizard's mind. "I think that just about covers it Professor. Thank you Mister Potter, Miss and Mr. Granger." He said handing the children back their wands. "If there isn't anything else, Ariel needs to rest and these three should be returning to their studies."

The pink clad woman tried once more as her victory was slowly slipping away, the girl could not win! "But she isn't human! She is by birth a mermaid and should not be here!" She said, losing her sweetened demeanor. "She is not approved to be at the school. She has passed the age requirements for acceptance," Dolores said, trying to regain composure.

"Whether by birth or not, it may interest you to know that Ariel has two legs at this very moment and has had two legs ever since she arrived at this school, Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said, evenly. "Whatever information that the Ministry has is obviously wrong. May I add, As for the age requirement, she is not the first student to be accepted into Hogwarts after her eleventh birthday. If I do remember correctly Professor, you yourself were a late Bloomer." He eyed her over his glasses.

The woman was becoming flustered rather quickly, "Only by one term, four years is a bit different," She said hiding the blush of embarrassment that started to spread across her face.

"Now now Umbridge, we can not make exceptions for one student and not the others." Dumbledore answered, looking down at her over his glasses

"But she isn't a real witch," She said getting a bit annoyed with him. Harry could sense that she did not want to lose this battle.

"Now Dolores, you and I both know that a Muggle cannot perform magic. She is as much wizard as Miss Granger here or yourself. We don't have any other paperwork showing she is anything less, do we?" He asked already knowing the answer. He had never written down where they had found Ariel or what she had confessed to Hermione and Harry about being a mermaid.

"I'm sure that the Ministry can find them, Headmaster," The woman said with a stiff smile. "They do have every record of all wizards and witches. If hers' is there it will be found."

"Well until they do, it is not fair to Miss Weasley for us to put a halt on her education. Progress for the sake of progress, right Dolores?" Dumbledore stated firmly. The pink clad woman huffed as she left the room in anger. Ariel sighed in relieve after the door close behind the woman. Harry still remained next to the young woman. For now they had the upper hand but she would strike again and not only that, there was still also Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't like the idea of Ariel being alone with the manipulative Slytherin but there was nothing that Harry could do from the Gryffindor tower...or was there?

The Headmaster's eyes felt upon the four students. "Interesting binds your friends get themselves into, Harry." Dumbledore said softly after watching Umbridge storm out. "Although I don't recommend getting on the Ministry's bad side any worse than you already have."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said embarrassedly. The young man looked down at his feet ashamed of what had happened the night before.

"How did this happen?" The elderly wizard asked curiously. He scanned the three of them over his half-moon spectacles. Ariel sighed debating whether or not, she should break her silence regarding the fact that she could now talk again. Her eyes met Harry's to see that he was questioning the same. The Headmaster had been more than kind to her, maybe he would be understanding.

"She was right before I came to Hogwarts...I was a mermaid..." Ariel began unsure and softly. "I allowed the sea witch where I'm from to take my voice, in order to be human...I needed true love's first kiss to remain human permanently and get my voice back..." She avoided his kind warm eyes.

"I see," Dumbledore answered in deep thought of the nervous girl's honesty. "I assume that you must have received that required kiss?" He said, briefly gazing at Harry for a moment. "It would seem that you and Harry could be indeed true loves," Dumbledore concluded. How was it possible that in one month, Harry and Ariel went from complete strangers to soul mates. This was something that Harry didn't intend on happening along with everything else that had piled itself on him. Voldemort had to been behind it. The spell was obviously done by someone evil. _Ariel was just innocent enough to take the bait._ Harry sighed in thought now they had to wait to see what would happen. "Well, either the spell has been broken or this means that there's another part of it that must be discovered. But with all kinds of love, it starts somewhere and will grow with time and effort," Dumbledore said, looking at the teens. "For now, it seems to be final," He with a warm smile. "Also, you have nothing to worry about, Miss Weasley, I intend to keep you in this school." He reassured her almost sounding like her father. Ariel muttered a soft and truly appreciative thank you, relieved that he had been so understanding about everything.

Harry's thoughts wheeled over the many different ways to protecting Ariel but the same answer reoccured. The only way that was possible, was if Harry had been in Slytherin as well. But, he knew once a student was Sorted into their houses, it was permanent. He had to ask to see, the hat did consider putting him into Slytherin. "Is there something that you wish to say, Harry?" Dumbledore asked the young man seeing the wheels turning behind his green eyes and bringing him out of his musings.

Harry glanced at Ariel, if he did change houses how would it affect his current friendships, especially with Ron. "Sir, what's going to happen now? Umbridge won't stop until she gets what she wants," Harry said, grimly. "And use whoever she can to do so." The man stroked his beard, knowing that the young man was right. The silence filled the room as the Headmaster considered what Harry said. "If all possible...I would like to...I mean for Ariel's sake..." Harry broke the quietness unsure of what this all would change for him.

"I have always believed that we Sort students too young due to what do we know about ourselves at eleven years old," Dumbledore said, meeting their eyes as he went on. "Our lives have barely begun at that time, that is when we start our journeys to who we are meant to be. Therefore, I will allow your request to transfer houses," He concluded, surprising the young man immensely of knowing what he was going to request. he thought for a moment. The boy had such a great heart. "Your intentions are truly admirable, Harry especially such extremes to protect those closest to us. After all, those who you love are far more important than where you feel most comfortable. It's called being selfless, something your parents had." Dumbledore smiled at the young man, his eyes twinkling. "I will discuss the necessary arrangement with both House Heads."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, appreciatively before the Headmaster bade the teens goodbye and left the room. Though, Harry knew that he was doing the right thing but immense dread overwhelmed him. He was not looking forward to Ron's reaction to his best friend becoming a Slytherin.

Ariel couldn't help feeling like a burden due to Harry's sudden choice to change houses for her sake. "Harry, you don't have to do this," The young woman said softly afraid of the possibility that she could have ruined a very close friendship. "Dumbledore is right, who knows if the kiss truly worked or not," She said sighing. "We barely even met, how do we know that this is even true love, not saying that I don't appreciate what you are doing because I do but I can handle myself." Harry understood what she was saying and knew that she was fully capable of handling herself. It was the young Malfoy that he didn't trust. "I don't want to come between you, Hermione, and Ron." She said honestly.

Harry turned his attention to the red head, his expression softening. He sighed. "Ariel, you won't come in between us because you are just as much a friend to me as they are. Though, we barely know one another, maybe this is a way for us to become closer. Honestly, it's what you have showed me that I know that you are genuine," Harry assured her before adding. "Ron is thick and we know that you are on the right side, if Ron doesn't want to believe that you're innocent, then that's his problem. Not yours'." Harry said, looking into her eyes. Ariel bit her lip, seeing the true sincerity in his voice. She was still unsure about how much trouble this would cause the young man by becoming a part of a house most saw as evil.


	6. Cruel Intentions

It was usually one or the another that seemed to beckon the Potions Master at the worst possible moment but like the Dark Lord, it was unavoidable. Once again, he found himself in front of the Headmaster's desk waiting to hear his latest discovery on the newest member of the Weasley family. He hated the moments of silence as the Headmaster sorted through his thoughts. Severus reminded himself that he knew years ago what he had gotten himself into on both ends. "It appears that Miss Ariel Weasley can now talk," Dumbledore spoke finally breaking the silence that settled between them. His voice was mixed with seriousness but curiosity. "Which is most puzzling since she was psychically unable to do so when she was found a month ago."

"It is, considering that Madam Pomfrey attempted to see if there had been any kind of spells or curses that would prevent her from speaking. I assessed the girl after and also found nothing of the sort," Severus said keeping his irritation as hidden as possible from his voice.

Dumbledore stroked his beard barely nodding while returning to his thoughts. His eyes moved towards the swirling planets above them. Another trait about the elder wizard that irked the professor. "What is more puzzling is that Harry willingly asked to be placed in your house after Dolores threatened to expel Miss Weasley from the school," He said, causing the professor's eyes to widen briefly in shock of this revelation.

"That is rather puzzling but why would the boy ask for such an unexpected and drastic request," Severus said, wondering if it had anything to do with the increased connection between the boy and the Dark Lord. Again, Albus felt into a pondering silence and looked out the window.

"His reasons were rather noble, he feels that Ariel is in need of his protection from Draco Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge," the Headmaster said, somewhat proud of Harry's admirable actions. Severus didn't see how this was anything good. Albus returned to his seat still pensive about it all.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What do you suggest we do now?" The professor asked trying to quicken the visit. He truly didn't have time for such useless ramblings. This caused Dumbledore to finally look at him again in a rather amused expression.

"Allow the boy to remain in Slytherin to see how it all plays out. Maybe now he will be able to uncover the mysteries that surrounds Ariel," The Headmaster began with his tone back to business and peered over his glasses expectantly at the man. "Of course, with your assistance." He added, his eyes twinkled softly.

Less amused due to another tedious task. "How am I supposed to do that, Professor," Severus said with a stiffened tone of respect for the man.

"You are Head of their house why not talk to her privately?" Dumbledore told him as though giving him a simple task to do.

"Though I am the Head of Slytherin, it doesn't mean that the girl will talk to me. Not to mention, the boy will be protective of the girl," Severus pointed out to the man. "Besides, like you said why don't we let things come known on their own accord."

"That is true but like all things a beginning has to be made. Before the rest can follow," Dumbledore said knowingly, "She will talk to you, Severus. You have made people talk before. Even Lily after your friendship had ended." Severus barely controlled his emotions at that point. Lily had come to him several times after the day, he had ruined what could have been.

But he reigned his emotions back in with his hatred growing even more for the man. "I'll see what can't be done on my end," Severus said, shortly seeing how the choice was not longer his to make.

"I shall see what I can gather from the children as well," Dumbledore said firmly and also giving the impression that the conservation was over. Severus immediately left the office. His mind returned to one particular memory with Lily regarding something that happened between them almost a year before her death. He shook his head in efforts to stay focused on what was in front of him.

Harry headed towards the Gryffindor Tower for what would be the last time to gather his things to his new dorm in the Slytherin house. He was also dreading having to tell Ron about him switching to enemy territory, though he knew what the reaction would be from the redhead. Harry was just happy that Hermione was on his side. He stood at the portrait hole taking in his surroundings, the young man never noticed how red the tapestries on the walls were. They seemed to match the red of Ariel's hair. The warmth of her kiss crept up inside of him once more as he stared off into the fire. The deep intense blue of a nearby portrait was the same as the girl's bright eyes.

He remembered when he saw her by the lake with a glow surrounding her from the combination of the sun and shimmering lake. His mind wandered to the image of Ariel swimming through the ocean in her original form as a mermaid with the sun beating through the water onto her pale white skin as she swam close to the surface. How the water flowed over her fins as she moved without the slightest ripple. Elegantly moving through the weightless waters. Of course, he fought the mermaids in the Black Lake but maybe there were different kinds of mermaids. He just couldn't see Ariel looking that frightening but just like a storybook mermaid. He was so lost in the thoughts of the soft spoken girl, that he barely noticed that Ron had walked into the room.

"Hey," Ron said, obviously forgotten about the row that they had before lunch as he sat next to Harry. "You look a bit distant, everything, alright?" He asked, startling Harry back into reality. The young man remained silent for awhile longer, thinking about how to exactly break the news to Ron.

Ron assumed that it must have been something dealing with Umbridge or his reoccurring dreams that he hid from everyone. "What?" Harry said, shaking the last image of the redheaded of young woman and made it appear that he was thinking of something else.

Ron continued to look at him with even more wariness. "Don't you have your first detention tonight with the toad tonight?" He questioned his best mate, reminding him of something that he completely forgotten about. He was not at all looked forward to what she had in store. "You aren't actually going, are you?" Ron said, hoping that Harry would defy the woman.

Harry nodded his head with a defeated sigh. "I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" Harry said grimly. "Remember, Professor McGonagall said that I had to do whatever Umbridge wants, in order to keep her from tattling to the Ministry." Harry's head began to ache at the thought.

Ron shook his head gravely. "Why can't Dumbledore do anything about it? He has some control over what the professors do," Ron said with a reassuring tone. At the mere mention of the Headmaster's name instantly made Harry's blood boil for some unknown reason.

Harry was building up to the second part of the bad news that he had to deliver to the redheaded young man. "He can't, remember?" The Ministry is watching him as well," Harry said trying to keep the obvious irritation towards the professor from his voice.

"I guess so," Ron said just as grimly. "Well what is the worse that she can do to you?" He said encouragingly. What could she really do to him? The worse was when Filch made him along with Hermione and Ron polish every single trophy during their second year.

Harry took a deep breath, ready to rip the bandaid off. "There's something else..." He began, preparing himself for the impending explosion of pure rage. "I'm...I'm being transferred to another house as well..." Harry finally spit out causing an expression of confused horror to flash across Ron's face. "I'm here to get my things..."

"How? Why? Which house?" The questions exploded out of Ron's mouth, the pain and accusation in his tone so raw that Harry flinched. "Did that toad decide this? She can't do that, the hat's decision is permanent. No one can change that not even the Ministry." Ron said, outraged by the news. "Which house?" He inquired again curiously.

Harry didn't answer right away but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Slytherin..." He said, as Ron's face turned crimson red before he stormed off to the boys' dormitory in a heated rush. Harry sat there wishing that Hermione was there to help him. The young man sighed when he stood to follow behind to get his trunk. He heard loud banging and crashing sounds from the dorm as he got closer. Ron was furiously stuffing all of Harry's loose possessions in his trunk when Harry walked through the doorway. "Ron, I have to do this and not like I'm enjoying this much," Harry said, knowing that it would be hard to reason with him.

Ron turned around, glaring at Harry in pure unhidden fury. "Why?!" Ron demanded, his face red with rage. "Tell me why you would willingly want to be in _that _house?" Ron said, almost shouting at the young man, who was doing his best to stay calm.

Harry couldn't just tell him that because of the kiss, he felt responsible for whatever happened to Ariel. "Because between Umbridge and Draco, I feel like I need to be there to made sure that nothing happens to her. I don't trust Draco at all." Harry said honestly. Ron just continued to glare at him before going back to throwing items into Harry's trunk.

""She is a SLYTHERIN!" Ron shot back his face completely red. "No different than Malfoy or Goyle!" Harry laughed bitterly at the last remark. "So you're going over to the enemy because of a girl?! Draco may be a git, but he's not a real threat! Ariel, yeah she could be a threat! I can't believe you'd abandon your best mate for a girl!" Ron yelled at him in absolute anger and marching up to Harry. Harry willed himself to be understanding of why Ron would feel this way, though, he just wanted to tell Ron off.

"I'm not abandoning you! Something happened and now I feel responsible for whatever happens to Ariel from here on out. I would do the same for you or Hermione," Harry retorted back, losing his cool rather quickly. "It's my responsibility to make sure that she is safe."

Ron laughed hollowly and shook his head. "Hermione's right." Ron climbed onto his own bed. "You do have a saving people thing." He accused and pulled the curtains shut, knowing that he had hit a nerve. That was Harry's breaking point as he marched up to the bed.

He yanked opened the curtain. "What is that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded of him, his blood thundering more now forgetting about keeping his anger at bay. "What does that mean?" Ron didn't respond but continued to look ahead at the wall. Harry stormed back over to his trunk, tossing things into his trunk hastily.

"It's supposed to mean," Ron answered with an equally frustrated tone. Knowing the truth that Harry was blind to. "That she has you completely under her will!" Harry took a deep breath in efforts not to react on Ron's retort about Ariel. "Most likely a good heaping dose of Amortentia is why," Ron said coldly. "It wouldn't surprise me either."

Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief of Ron's immaturity. "Ron, she does not have me under her control nor am I under the influence of Amortentia," Harry said trying not to explode on him. He returned to packing his things, actually not waiting to get away from him.

Ron glared at Harry and huffed. "Fine, be that way," Ron snapped back at him, "But don't come to me when she hands you over to her master." Harry reminded himself that he didn't need to give in to what Ron wanted.

Harry was now fed up with all of this. "She isn't like that but you refuse to see that fact," Harry said annoyed with what he was staying. But it was truth he hadn't made one effort to see that about her. "But you are rather thick." He shot at the young man beyond frustrated.

"I have too and "I'm not thick!" Ron argued back. "Why do you think I don't trust her at all? She's so secretive all the time, not to mention she's in Slytherin. It doesn't add up but who am I. She is always right," Ron said heatedly from behind him. Harry turned around done with the constant picking at his relationship with Ariel. Harry shook his head when he started to walk away not in the mood for another fight with him.

Harry turned around and faced him. "Oh is that what you were doing?" Harry said sarcastically, "Well the accusations of a love potions and the fact that she is a Death Eater threw me off." Ron's ears began to turn red, this was the worst that it had ever gotten between them since the previous year. "She has her reasons for not telling everything that happened to her," Harry shouted back fuming.

"The proof is right in front of your face you don't want to see it," Ron growled at him. "Whatever. Go save the day. I'm sure you'll love having Snape as your head of house." Ron grumbled under his breath, egging Harry on more. Tempers were rising to unrepairable levels between the two.

Harry cast the hovering on his trunk, preparing to leave the dorm. "You are such a prat," Harry said, shaking his head in disappointment. "So what if it is? Why is it such a big deal to you?" Harry shot back reminding himself that Ron could be disloyal during difficult times, last year proved that. Plus his strong prejudice against any Slytherin, though he understood it due to the Malfoys but Ariel was different.

Ron stood directly in front of Harry, he needed to see the obvious truth that was staring him in the face. "It is a big deal to me because you are snogging someone who is obviously on Voldemort's side," Ron barked back angrily. "You are blinded to what she is doing to you!" Ron said, almost pleadingly. "Don't betray your friends." Harry stuck to his decision to protect Ariel despite what anyone else said.

"I told you, I'm not betraying my friends. I would do the same for you or Hermione," Harry shot back that being his breaking point. "She considers you family. She is loyal." Harry tried to keep his blood from boiling over. How dare he assume such things about his own character? "If you got to know her then you would know that she isn't like them!" Harry said hotly. He kept himself from jinxing some sense into him.

Ron huffed indignantly realizing that Harry wasn't going to budge. "She was found outside of the school, no one knows where she came from. You don't know any more about her than what she has told you. Which could be lies, for all that we know." Ron said, growing louder.

The young man couldn't argue about this anymore. "I trust her and I know she isn't lying. If she was on their side, don't you think that she would have tried something by now," Harry said, his limits were starting to break. His head started to throb against his temple.

Ron balled his fists by his sides in extreme rage."Barty Crouch Jr had everyone fooled last year as Mad-eye! Ariel could very well be doing the exact same thing!" Ron shouted back, "Of course, she would seem innocent now! Who knows she could be reporting back to Umbridge!"

That thought crossed Harry's mind when they first met the girl but after her confession behind what truly happened to her. "I doubt it considering Umbridge just threatened to expel her from the school," Harry said, raising his voice. "But you're right, Ariel is telling her everything knowing that Umbridge is out to get her. Brilliant Ron." He turned around again, ready to end it. His head was throbbing again behind his eyes. "She is your sister! You don't know her as a person but you don't even try to put any effort in doing so," Harry said fed up with it all.

"I don't bloody want to get to know her! She is a Slytherin!" Without another thought, Harry lost all control and punched Ron square in the nose. He heard a crunching sound from the force. His hand throbbed from the contact but he honest didn't care. "What the hell?" Ron bellowed from behind his hands glaring at Harry as blood leaked through his fingers. "That's it. You want to stick up for that Slytherin fine! But don't include me in it!" Harry was done with dealing with Ron's accusations on top of everyone else's He stomped out of the portrait hole, seething with rage. He knew Ariel perfectly fine and who was Ron to say otherwise. He let his feet guide him down the corridor while his mind was full of thoughts about the fight and how Ariel made him feel. Harry didn't know where he was going. He didn't really care. He had to get away from everything. Fury filled him as he walked. How could Ron say such a thing about Ariel?

As if his very thoughts of the redheaded woman beckoned her to him, he heard. "Harry?" Her soft voice said from nearby, worry and concern rang out so clearly. Harry turned around quickly recognizing the voice. He was both happy and relieved to see Ariel's face and quickly embraced her in a hug. He surrounded his face with her soft hair. He took in her ability to take his pain away, she stroked his face. "You seem upset," She searched his troubled eyes. Instead of replying, the young man caressed her face with both of his hands. He needed her to kill his pain. She pulled away looking at him in more concern, "Harry, what's wrong?" She said running her fingers through his bangs. He didn't want to tell her what had happened because he didn't want her to feel like a burden.

He sat down on a nearby bench still silent while guilt began to eat at him from the inside. The realization of what he had done hit him full throttle. Harry looked down in shame. "I...I punched Ron," He confessed softly the feeling of betrayal suddenly kicking in.

She looked at him in shock wondering what possessed him to hit someone who was like his brother. It hurt her to think about. "Why?" She asked in confusion moving her chair up next to him and took his hand.

Harry avoided her kind sympathetic eyes. "He was accusing you of trying to trick me and that you are one of Umbridge's minions," Harry said with a sigh. "I couldn't control myself." Ariel hated it even more knowing that due to Harry's good intentions, he ended up losing his best friend.

"Harry..." She said hugging him sympathetically. She pulled back her eyes carried a troubled storm. He knew what she was thinking but didn't what to hear it. He is basically family to you...I rather save the friendship you have with him then be with you," She said softly with sadness.

He wasn't going to lose the girl he liked with all his heart and best mate in the same night. "No, I won't lose you and Ron," Harry said taking her hand his heart on the verge of breaking, ""Besides, he can't see beyond himself." She caressed his cheek her eyes looked like she was torn.

"Your friendship is worth more than I should. He'll be there with you forever," She said looking into his eyes. We don't even know if the spell worked or not completely. I may turn back." Harry's mind stopped at the very thought but he pushed it aside.

"I kissed you, I'm responsible for what happens to you from now on." He said truthfully. "You will still be here and as for Ron. He'll still have my back," Harry reassured her, "He always will, even if he's being like this." He kissed her forehead, what if she was right though?

"What?" Ariel asked. Things didn't work like this in the ocean. "I don't want to be the cause behind why he isn't your friend anymore," Her emotions spoke volumes through her voice.

He cupped her cheek admiring her loyalty and love for all around her. "I kissed you, knowing that I may not be your true love. Until we know if the spell is broken or not, I am a part of this." Harry said, looking at her. "He will always be my friend," Harry reminded her. "Friends argue and then they make up. It's what we do." The thought of him losing her crushed him. "Please?" Harry begged his eyes asking more than he could, "Ron will get over this."

"What if he doesn't…" She said before he kissed her powerfully. He let everything out into the kiss. He held her to him not wanting to let go, that was what he needed to reassure himself. Soon he pulled away, to see her blue eyes sparkling like sapphire crystals. He pecked her lips again.

"I just want to be sure. I want to be certain you're okay and Ron will see the truth," Harry whispered onto her lips. "If he is a good friend, which he is, he will." Ariel nodded, hoping that he was right on both accounts. Everything was a little too perfect. Harry wrapped his arms around her wishing that he could stay in this moment but he knew that he had to face Umbridge's detention. Harry sighed, begrudgingly after kissing her head. "I have to go to detention with Umbridge." He said, grimly.

"I'll bring back a plate for you," Ariel offered but Harry shook it off and appreciatively kissing her cheek. He was sure that he wouldn't feel like eating afterwards. Harry made his way down to the professor's office. He reminded himself that he needed to behave him but it wasn't going to be easy.

Ariel watched the young man disappear around the corridor before going back to the Slytherin house, she still felt guilty about Harry deciding to become a Slytherin to protect her. The last thing that she wanted was Harry to lose all of his friends on her account. Also she didn't want him being another of Ursula's victims. Which, was why the girl had been waiting for something to go wrong with the spell. It wasn't that she didn't think that Harry had broken it. She knew Ursula all too well. There had to been another catch to the deal.

On the other hand, the thought of the kiss caused her heart to fly high into the heavens. Harry had to been the one, it was too perfect for him not to be but it also scared her. What kind of danger had she put him in because of the kiss. She was torn between her heart and her mind, in order to distract herself from disturbing thoughts, she decided to do her Herbology homework. Moments later, Draco entered the room with his two man entourage. "Look who it is?" Draco smirked as he spotted Ariel and sat down beside her on the couch. "Ariel Weasley," She continued to focus on her school work, ignoring the eerie creepy feeling that washed over her due to his presence. Also she thought that it would be wise if she didn't talk around him or any other Slytherin, besides, Harry. Who knew what that would cause. "You know, I could give you everything that you deserve, unlike Potter." Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

Ariel's head snapped in his direction with a deadly glare. _At least, Harry doesn't have to flaunt his father's wealth to gain girls._ She replied back on the parchment before going back to her work. His use of power was not going to work on her.

Draco glared at her, "Look whose talking," A knowing smirk crossed his face. "You have to make up for the fact that you have failed as a human. A filthy fish by dating the Chosen One. Daddy would be so proud," He said after her eyes widened in horror at the fact that he knew what she was. She felt him wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I can help you, Princess," He whispered seductively into her ear. A shiver of discomfort rent up her spine from the tone in his voice. She pretended to not know what he was talking about as she pushed his arm off, like he was some bug that landed on her. Her eyes were still in the book as to tell him to go away. "Why do you have to be like that?" He said playing with her hair causing another shiver of eeriness to come over her. "I'm just trying to be nice. Besides, we would be good for each other. I can buy you diamonds, emeralds,...and help you stay human. Together we can defeat Ursula," He said flashing her his most charming smile, "Isn't that what you want?" This time he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. She pushed it off of her with a look of pure danger.

She headed towards the entrance way to go to the library for some peace and get away from Draco, "Wait!" Draco pleaded softly, "I do want to help you, that is all. Can we just talk, please?" He said his voice lost its harsh and cold tone, and took on one of caring. The young woman knew better than to believe Draco's ruse. She pulled away again as he grabbed for her hand and continued heading towards the dungeons. Without warning, her chair slammed up against the wall and Draco pinning her arms, painfully above her head. She struggled fighting against him the hardest that she could. He smirked in her face tightening his grip on her wrists. "Now there, Princess, I don't think that you listened to me when I said, _let's TALK_!" He barked looking her in the eyes and pressed himself again her. Ariel was able to ram her chair into his midsection while kneeing him. He dropped to his knees clutching himself, glaring at her. "You sodding winch!" He cursed, through gritted teeth waiting for the pain to ease up. "What the hell?" Her eyes held a fire that Draco had never seen before "My father will hear about this, _Fish_!" He hissed out before storming back into the Slytherin common Room and leaving the girl behind wondering how Draco knew of her past.

How did Draco know about what she was and what had happened with Ursula? It unnerved her quite a bit because as far as she knew, Harry and Hermione were the only ones who knew about that her past. One good thing did come in her favor, Ariel was fully human now for as far as she knew. The uneasiness of why he was trying to seduce her remained, maybe Hermione would know what to do. The redhead sped up as she made her way to the library.

The newly placed Slytherin young man walked up the curling staircase to the door of Umbridge's office. He knocked on her door, half hoping that she wasn't there but her overly sugary voice called out from within the room, "Come in," She beckoned, causing Harry to grit his teeth before he went into the room.

His stomach lurched at the mere sight of her office, every surface had a lacy pink doily on it. There were vases of dried flowers scattered through out the entire room. A collection of Technicolor kitten plates perfectly lined every wall. Each of them either meowing, cleaning themselves, or watching him. He couldn't help staring at them. "I see that you are late, Mr. Potter," Umbridge's voice spoke from in front of him, startling him. She blended so well with the décor that he didn't even see her at her desk.

He tried his best not to lash out at the woman for earlier events. "Sorry, Professor," Harry said trying to control the beginnings of his temper being triggered.

"But an hour extra of detention will rectify that issue. Now sit over there," She pointed to another table with a blank piece of parchment upon it. A straight back chair sat behind it. Harry sat down in it and began to search for his ink bottle and quill.

"No, no, not with your ink and quill. You will be using mine during your detentions. Here you are," She said placing a pink overly puffy feathered quill next to the parchment. "I want you to write, I must not tell lies." She said softly but he saw the slight smile on her face. He looked away from her while grabbing the quill.

"How many times, Professor?" He asked with a noticeable amount of mocked politeness. If lines were all he had to do, then this was going to be simple but he knew that she had something else in store.

"Let's see how much it takes for the message to…sink in, shall we? Off you go," She said with a sugared giggle. Harry began still confused on why she thought ink was not necessary for lines. But to his surprise the quill wrote in bright red lettering. At the same time he felt something being cut into the back of his hand. It didn't take long for him to realize what the red ink was. His blood. He sensed her watching him so he continued pretending nothing was wrong. Line after line the word was repeatedly etched into the back of his hand. He blocked out the searing pain that came with it. He couldn't believe that the Ministry was even allowing her to do this. He knew that once Dumbledore found out she would be stopped. Finally after two hours of torturing himself she spoke again. "Come here," She said directly but had the expression off outmost pleasure on her face. He stood up and walked over to her desk in obedience. Blood was running down his hand. "Hand," She demanded. Harry held up it up trying to hold back a wince as she touched it and inspected it. "I see that this is starting to leave a mark on you. Good, you may go." She said with a pleased smile on her face.

He practically bolted down the stairs and back out to the corridors. He felt sick to his stomach from what she made him do. He waited until he was sure that she couldn't see or hear him. He darted into the nearest bathroom and emptied out the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He stood up after getting sick and walked over to the sink. He winced the minute the water touched his injured hand. The cool water felt refreshing as he splashed it onto his face. He looked at his reflection in thought of everything. So, the Ministry was using torturing methods to make those who knew the truth crack. They wanted to use fear to keep what Harry knew hidden. It was a bit ironic to him that they were so anti-Voldemort but were using his own tactics. He needed to speak to someone else that would understand and be able to fix what was going on. He needed to go see Dumbledore.

Harry knew it was late but he needed to speak with Dumbledore. He practically ran up the stairs to the Headmaster's door. He went to knock but Dumbledore was already standing there expectantly. "Hello Harry, I thought that you may want to discuss something with me," He said knowingly. He moved back from the doorway to allow Harry inside of his office. Harry always admired the Headmaster's office every time that he was there. It never seemed to change. "Now what is it that you wish to discuss with me?" He said sitting at his desk.

The young Slytherin sat down opposite of the Headmaster but remained silent for a bit. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to. He never realize how delicate the situation was before this point. Dumbledore watched him over his half moon spectacles. In all honesty, Harry wanted to snap at him for doing so. That made him even more unsure to tell him the truth. "I believe that the Ministry is using the same kind of tactics that Voldemort does," Harry sighed finally. He felt part of the way relieved by saying that. Dumbledore didn't say anything but stroked his beard in thought.

"Yes, fear drives people to the extreme and causes them to react in a way that they would never imagine doing. That is what makes humans so dangerous," The Headmaster said solemnly, "The mere thought that Voldemort has return is something the Ministry isn't ready to face. Which is sad in a way because when they face the truth, it will be almost too late."

"Is that why Umbridge is here?" Harry inquired curiously. He hid a wince, when his hand throbbed a bit. Dumbledore nodded in response. He stood and walked to the window.

"That is precisely why she is here. They want to keep you and myself under their watch. They are fear what we know about Voldemort's return but they also fear what could happen if anyone else finds out about what they are covering up," Dumbledore said gravely.

"So we have to fight them," Harry said suddenly feeling angry at the Ministry once again. This made Dumbledore look at Harry sharply but the young man could see the hidden pride there in his eyes.

"We do but we have to fight them with their own ignorance," Dumbledore said seriously, "They believe after sometime we will coward down to them. Thus, giving them the upper hand."

"But you won't," Harry said hopefully. Dumbledore gave Harry the slightest smile. He knew when it came to Hogwarts that Dumbledore would not allow anyone or thing to threaten it.

"No, I won't but for now, I am allowing Dolores to be here. Only to give the Ministry the illusion that I am abiding by their rules," He said calmly, "You should do the same, Harry," He added now becoming a bit stern. "I know that you are telling the truth but the Ministry will use that against you. Especially Dolores," He said making sure Harry knew how serious things were. He looked out the window and stroked his beard again, "You best be off, Harry." He said giving him an assuring smile. "And Harry?" Dumbledore called out after a minute causing Harry to turn back around. "Maybe through friendship will more doors be opened," He said his usual smile returning to his face. Harry nodded in response before exiting the office. Harry knew that for Ron that was going to be a struggle. Ron would rather face Aragon again then to be friends with a Slytherin.


	7. Darkened Secrets, New Discoveries

**Dear Readers,**

**Here is the first of six brand new chapters that are being posted! I do appreciate the patience that you have given me. I thank all of my wonderful friends for being my inspirations and help during this creative trek. **

**DJ Vivian**

Shortly after dinner, Draco Malfoy found himself being beckoned to the office of Dolores Umbridge. The young man could only assume that it could be about the Ariel girl since he was told to keep her away from Harry at all costs. He didn't understand why but obeyed the woman because she had a secret of her own. Professor Umbridge was actually not exactly human herself, she was none other than the sea witch that had made the deal with Ariel a month ago. Ursula had surfaced to keep an eye on how her plan would play out. She had the help of some old friends one being Lucius Malfoy, himself.

Years before Draco's birth, the Death Eaters would take known Muggleborns, Blood Traitors, and rouge members of Voldemort's circle out to the coast for punishment. They had arranged with the sea witch to have her drown them repeatedly as torture. Keeping them under long enough for a brush with death before being brought back up. But to only be put back under each time for hours on end. Lucius along with Voldemort had kept in close contact with the under water creature since then. Now they had to return the favor by having the Inquisitorial Squad watch out for Ariel. Everyday reporting back to her on how the relationship between her and Potter had been progressing. Draco didn't see what was so important about if they had kissed yet or not. Nonetheless he did not want to disappoint knowing what would happen if he did.

He hated going into her office the kitten plates disturbed him to say the least. The blonde Slytherin took a deep breath to regained his Malfoy posse before he knocked on the door. He stood there nervously for her to answer. "Come in," She said sweetly from the other side. He grimaced as he opened the door. He suppressed the shiver that threatened to go up his spine when the kittens looked at him. He stood in front of her desk. She smiled at him like a pleased mother with her prized child. "Please have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," She said in an even more sugar coated tone. He slowly sat down in the high back chair. "Cookie?" She tipped up a plate of pink frosted cookies. He politely took his head. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" She said folding her hands neatly on her desk. Her eyes changed to silted ones like a fish. Draco shuddered slightly at the sight.

"You called for me, Madam?" He asked in the best professional tone that he could muster. There was a pause when she took a tip of her tea. Drawing out the tension even more.

"Yes, I did Draco," She said her voice had changed to a dry harsh cackle. "Much better," She said in satisfaction.

Draco still kept his polite stance on like his father had taught him. Do not leave your stance when in front of your superiors Lucius had told him. "May I ask why?" He said trying to keep his voice calm. Her dark eyes pierced his completely. He gulped quietly.

"I have called upon you regarding the girl. I thought that you were going to make sure that the kiss didn't happen?" Ursula said still in her Umbridge form. Confusion filled him he didn't know the reasoning behind the assumption.

"What do you mean?" He tried to sound causal but her eyes narrowed more in disapproval. "I tried," Draco said hoping she didn't hear the fear in his voice. "It's hard to watch every move that she makes when I have classes of my own." He protested but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Apparently they were able to kiss at some point because she can now talk again," She said the calmness in her voice faded and took on a harsher tone that frightened the young man.

Draco's eyes widened in shock because when he was in the common room just moments ago. She wasn't talking at all and still writing everything down. "That is impossible! When I left the common room the fish still couldn't talk!" He retorted in frustration. Ursula darkened her glance.

"Well, she supposedly can now, which the boy was able to break the spell," Ursula said, coldly. Draco hid his fear, though he didn't know what this meant for him now since he failed at his assignment.

"I tried to make it so the spell would be changed," He added in his defense. She laughed in a patronizing manner but it took a very demonic turn.

"How would you manage to attempt that when I'm the one who cast the spell?" She demanded of him. He began to fidget in his chair.

"I tried to kiss her," Draco protested not wanting to give up the fight, "I hoped that maybe her being unfaithful would break the spell. The sodding fish nearly hexed me in the process," He said, his bruised groin throbbed at the mention of it.

"Oh you, pathetic little human, you really thought that would work?" She said darkly. "Humans are such simple-minded creatures. It takes more than that." Draco felt his face flushing in anger.

"I did!" Draco barked at her forgetting who he was addressing. Her eyes lit up with a dangerous fire. He immediately softly apologized now fully grasping how dangerous it was becoming.

She stood up and leaned over him, "Don't yell at me, human!" Ursula growled threateningly. The hairs on his arms stood up on end.

Draco flinched back like a scolded puppy. "I...I tried my hardest," He said lowering his voice. "It's difficult having to attend classes and eat as well."

"I have more power in my smallest finger then you will ever have in that pathetic stick. The girl is key to the destruction of both worlds," Ursula said her true eyes showing through glinting darkly.

"And I am trying my hardest to watch her," Draco replied getting frustrated about constantly having to repeat himself. "But I can't watch her and Potter at the same time."

"You have the others!" Ursula almost roared at him her eyes flashing like a beast ready to attack.

"Have you ever tried getting Crabbe or Goyle to do anything? They fail." Draco said irritated, "They are idiots." That was the truth they were worse then flobberworms.

"Miss Parkinson and Zabini?" She hinted again growling low. He knew that he was on slowly thinning ice at the moment. His resources were limited.

"Zabini has his own problems right now," Draco said thinking about Blaise's latest step-father's death. "And the only way I can get…" He cringed at the thought. "Pansy to do anything is with a bit of snogging." She let him know that her patience was on low by another look.

"Do something because you haven't seen my wraith yet, human," She warned him. He didn't have any doubt that her wraith was worse than the Dark Lord's. Something he did not want to experience.

"Yes ma'am," Draco said ready to leave the room. "May I go now?" He needed to get out of the room.

Her voice returned to Umbridge's sugary sweetened tone, "Yes you may," She said adding in a giggle. Draco walked out the door trying to keep his cool. A relieved sigh left him once his back was turned towards her. Now his mission was back where he had begun.

"What the bloody hell am I going to do?" He said aloud to himself. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Slytherins do what they must to succeed," Her now honeyed voice said from behind him. Her grip briefly tightened before letting go.

"Yes ma'am," Draco said in obedience. What was he going to do? He didn't know where to begin most of his ideas had been used already. He had to do something. He couldn't just let this happen. His father would be disappointed in him. From the looks of what he had just encountered if he wasn't careful he would be dead. He hated the girl more now this was her fault that everything was happening. _Typical Weasley always managed to make things worse for others_. He walked towards the library, Draco felt like some behind-the-scenes research on mermaids couldn't hurt. He really didn't have anywhere else to turn. This way he could tell the others what they had to look out for without telling them she was a mermaid.

Harry was dead tired when he walked into the Slytherin common room, which was rather odd for him. He had been as Goyle the last time that he was in the Slytherin House three years ago. His mind swirled around what Dumbledore said about friendships opening many doors. Sadly, Ron had made it quite clear that their friendship was over. At least Hermione was still his friend for now. Harry reminded himself that there were bigger and more danger issues at hand. A thundering pounding force beat against the young man's temples as he collapsed onto the green plush couch. Something suddenly moved out of the corner of his left eye.

He turned to see Ariel coming down from the girls' dormitory, her eyes read of immense concern. "Hey..." She said, stopping next to him and followed his gaze into the fire that lit the room in a soft glow. She out of habit took his hand but he winced at her touch. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She quickly pulled away not realizing that he was hurt. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw the bloody words etched into his hand. "Harry! What happened to your hand!" She exclaimed, examining his hand closely. "Is this what that awful woman did to you?" Her soft cooling touch was actually quite soothing to his throbbing hand.

He shook his head dismissively not wanting to worry the girl more. "I'm fine, it's nothing that I can't handle," He said, reassuringly caressing her cheek with his good hand, however Ariel was unconvinced by his words. Her heart ached terribly while reading the repeated phrase 'I must not tell lies' that was etched into his skin.

"How is this nothing?" She said, horrified by how someone could be so heartless and cruel. Harry pulled away again, knowing that Ariel meant well but there was nothing that could be done. Dumbledore was clear on the fact that Umbridge had free reign over the Ministry. "We have to do something," he admired the sweet young woman's determination to stop Umbridge's rampage.

"We can't, especially you," Harry said, grimly and also directly. "She knows what you are and she will use that against you any way that she can." He sighed, staring back into the fire in silence and thinking of how the woman could possibly have known that about Ariel. That caused something equally as disturbing to return to her memory.

"Apparently so does Draco," Ariel sighed, which pulled Harry out of his musings to stare at her in complete shock. Of course, he had expected the very same thing since the incident earlier in the hospital wing. "He confronted me after you left for detention and..." She paused obviously uncomfortable of what the young blonde man had done.

"And what? What did he do?" Harry said, placing his full attention now on Ariel, forgetting about his own hell with Umbridge. "Ariel, what did he do?" He persisted directly as he looked into her eyes sensing her nervousness in her features. She adverted her gaze to the side and took a deep breath. Harry was the only one who could truly understand.

"He came in here when I was studying earlier...I tried to ignore him..." Ariel began, nervously twisting her hair through her fingers. "I figured it would be smart to pretend that I still couldn't talk, in case he was trying to get information for that...awful woman. Draco said something about how he could give me everything that I could ever want and we are good for one another..." She shivered slightly at the thought of what Draco attempted to do. "He squeezed my knee, I started to leave to get away from him. He also mentioned that he could help me with Ursula...after pinning me up against the wall in the dungeon." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously once she revealed Draco's intention.

"What?" Harry said, ready to march up to the boys' dormitory to give Draco a piece of his mind then some. Anger waifed off the young man in waves. "Is that all he did?" Harry intently asked the young woman keeping the fury from his voice.

The young woman nodded. "Yes, then he threatened me with him telling his father about me being a mermaid," Ariel concluded softly, not knowing how big the repercussions were going to be if Draco went to his father about her secret. "I kneed him..." She blushed as Harry smirked at her amused by her course of actions.

"He asked for it," Harry said, his anger bubbling back up as he wheeled over Draco's despicableness reaching a new low. He took Ariel's hand and pulled her to him, so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Dumbledore won't let Umbridge expel you. If she did it would look extremely bad on the Ministry's part. Fudge would do whatever he can to remain in good graces with the wizarding world." Harry said, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. "Draco is nothing but hollowed threats." He reassured the girl, the best that he could.

Ariel moved closer to Harry grateful for his kind understanding and true friendship, her gaze drifted to the window that looked out to the dark depths of the lake. Pain of what she did to her family took over her again. "Maybe this was all a mistake..." Ariel said half voicing her internal musings out loud. "Becoming human..."

Harry looked down at her, soaking up her emotions that matched his own regarding the year before. "What makes you say that?" Harry inquired of her in caring concern. Ariel moved her chair over to the side of the window and longingly watched the rippling waters move gently. "I thought that was what you wanted?" He questioned her curiously and confused.

"I feel like everywhere I look Ursula is right there, looming in the shadows. Even Umbridge has that Ursula feel..." Ariel said as the giant squid swam by gracefully. "I wish I could have fixed things with my father before everything," Immense unbearable guilt started to fill her again. Harry sat down next to her on the window seat.

All he wanted to do was to ease the heartache that she was feeling. "I'm sure that he understands," Harry said warmly to her not sure how her father was like. The girl took in his gentle comforting love that he attempted to show her in the most awkward way.

Ariel still felt ashamed for what happened between herself and her father. "I have always been fascinated with the human world, wondering why my father had such a hatred for a species that was so incredibly amazing and filled with such brilliant things..." She said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. Her shame and sense of betrayal towards her family. "I was so amazed by it I even had a collection of human things that I found around the sea," She admitted blushing slightly. "Sometimes go to the surface to explore it. The day of the Altantica's big musical concert and I totally forgot about it...Exploring new things kind of does that to me..." Harry could understand because flying and Quidditch carried the same affect on him. "That was the same day that I saw you in the lake last year when you saved Ron and the girl," She said, Harry stared at her in awe. "That was when I know I wanted to be here..." She said, meeting his eyes again and shyly tucked hair behind of her ear. "I kept this...from my first time to the Black Lake." She said as she pulled out a very old Snitch out of her pocket. "I thought that it would have been yours'."

Harry felt touched by the girl's pure innocence and love for the human world. "Scuttle my seagull friend told me that it was a pet," She said before kissing and petting the ball. Confused but seeing how it could be mistaken as such by someone who didn't know much about their world, Harry held back a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at her as she brought the ball up to her face and cuddled it. "It's not a pet...That is actually the Golden Snitch. Whenever we play Quidditch, the Seeker which, well..was my position...but I have to catch it in order to win and end the game," He explained to her.

She looked at him in amazement at what he said. "Oh," Ariel said, allowed the ball to flutter around the room. She couldn't help feeling rather stupid for thinking otherwise but Harry seemed unfazed and willing to teach her about this Quidditch.

"It's okay. It is really cool actually." Harry said his eyes lit up thankful that they could relate in something. "The snitch flies around graciously actually and it's really fast. I have to chase it down and catch it while avoiding the Bludgers. They try to attack me. It is such a rush being out there." He said, looking out of the window. "Maybe you can watch a game."

"That would be really nice, I would like that..." She said softly she had been drawn to his features but now she saw the true amazing spirit that he had inside of him. In that moment, she forgot about the sadness that took over her. "Thanks..." Ariel said, truly appreciative of his kindness and presence. Harry smiled at her and simply nodded.

"I know how it feels that you are completely alone in the world..." He said, raising a hand as the golden ball flew back their way. He quickly wrapped his hand around it. "Who knows maybe you could somehow make amends with your father one day." He said, hopefully. Ariel sighed wanting that so much, just to apologize for her wrongful actions.

"Honestly, I doubt it...I disobeyed his one forbidden rule of going to the surface. Sebastian my father's royal advisor told him I was...in love with you...He found my hiding place. He destroyed everything," Ariel said, looking at their reflections in the window. Harry held Ariel close, knowing she needed it right now. Softly, he wiped away her tears. "Never gave him the chance to apologize. I went to the Sea Witch after that…" She concluded sadly.

He laid his head on her's trying to soothe her broken heart. "To change?" Harry asked listening attentively. Ariel nodded as he began to rocked her gently like the waves of the sea.

She leaned against Harry's chest, staring into the beautiful water behind the window as her true turmoil showed. "Now I feel horrible for what happened with him. I'll never be able to tell him how sorry I am for getting so mad at him and abandoning him," She whispered sadly.

Harry sat their reeling over different possible ways for her to do just that. "Is there any way to contact him to apologize? Besides going back into the ocean?" Harry suggested causing new hope to grow inside the girl. If only she could be able to do so. She couldn't just owl them. Harry's mind began to circle around how she could get a message home to her father. Some curious but intriguing struck him. "Can you still talk Mermish?" He asked, her hoping that she still knew the language.

She tugged on her hair as she thought about it. "I don't know it has been so long since I have," Ariel said honestly and bit her lip wondering, if it had also disappeared when she became completely human.

Ariel pushed off him to look at him. "Maybe you can. Maybe we can get a local mermaid to relay the message?" He said hoping that it would work, which, caused a spark to light up in her eyes.

"Do you think that it could be possible?" She said keeping her tone of hope to a minimal. She didn't want to jump in too quickly. She felt compelled to ask him one simple question. Because no one had been so willing to risk everything for her before. "Why are you doing this?" She said curiously.

She searched his emerald eyes for a unseen truth. "Because if I could talk to my parents again, I would do anything to do so. I want you to have the same chance and... I...I really like you," He continued shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"Harry…" Ariel began but he cut her off. He had started the truth and knew that he needed to say it all.

He shook his head. "No, let me finish or else I'll never get this out," Harry said taking a deep breath before continuing on. "I really like you Ariel and I...I don't know if it's love or not. I do know that whatever spell that Ursula placed on you is gone...I know that means sometime. I care about you and I like being with you."

"You do?" She asked curiously still unsure of what she felt herself. _He's being nice... _She thought to herself. Ariel knew that he only meant it as a friend.

Harry nodded. "I like spending time with you," He replied sincerely, "Not to mention, you have been the only one who actually knows what I'm going through and feeling. I feel like I can be myself around you," Those words made her heart fluttered inside of her chest. She hardly believed that he was being so canon with her right now.

"I do?" She said, trying to read the truth in his eyes. Her face felt warm with redness again. Harry nodded now blushing himself. He couldn't help but smile at the girl as she looked at him with shock. "I haven't done much but I'm glad that I could make you feel that way," Ariel said awkwardly, wondering what she could have done to cause him to feel this way. "I care about you too...even though...I don't deserve it," Harry placed his hand against her cheek softly and smiling in the most sincere manner.

Harry nodded his head. "You have but you just don't see it," He rubbed his thumb against her skin. "You do deserve, never say that you don't and you have done a lot for me." A curtain of red fell around Ariel's face as sea horses fluttered in her stomach again.

He was too good to be true. But there he was still wiling to be her friend above all. "What have I done for you?" Ariel studied him, maybe it was truly Draco in disguise. Why was she doubting his intentions, when he showed her nothing but true kindness. He seemed to understand her mental debate. In showing that he meant what he said, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. _You have been a friend and listened to me._ He wrote on the parchment.

Pure innocence and slightly fear resided in her eyes but went on. "Just something about you draws me closer," He continued speaking and writing it down on the paper "I can't explain it. I just feel like you are different some how. It makes my day whenever I see you, even before you could talk. I saw who you really were and it...it is beautiful."

What she read made her heart stop beating for a moment. Leaving her breathless, "You think that...I'm...beautiful to you?" She timidly questioned him half expecting him to reject her or her fin to reappear again. Then again, this was the only time she had felt beautiful as a human. The young man took the quill and wrote back one simple word. _Yes. _After that to show her that he meant what he had said, he kissed her fully. She fell into the blissful feelings that he showered upon her from his tenderness.

In all of his years at Hogwarts, Harry never expected to start to have these kinds of feelings for a Slytherin. But on the other hand, he could get used to the wonder of this affect she had over him. Because of her everlasting light for others above herself, he was more opted to protect her and make sure that Umbridge got what she deserved. The two pulled away after a few moments.

Though the young girl's heart was soaring through the clouds, something else crossed Ariel's mind. "Are we...now...I mean does this mean that..." She wasn't sure what humans called life mates above the sea. Harry at first was a bit confused by what she meant until he caught her face matching her hair in uneasiness.

He looked down at his feet and back to her questioning eyes, "Do you want to?" Harry asked nervously afraid of complete rejection. Her eyes echoed the same fear but she finally nodded timidly. Upon getting her answer, Harry wanted to celebrate by running in the school and shouting it to all. He thought better of it for the time being. Instead, a smile just covered his face. "We better get some sleep," Harry said half jokingly. Ariel giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek before heading back to the dorms.

"Oh, Hermione told me that she wanted to talk to you in the morning," Ariel said, suddenly turning back around, Harry assumed that it must have been about the row that he had with Ron. Actually, it surprised him that she wanted to even talk to him at all. "Said something about starting some kind of group to fight against Umbridge and the Ministry." Ariel said, perking up his interest.

He mulled over what the bushy-haired Gryffindor had in mind as he stood to go into the boys' dorm. "Thanks," He said, thankfully, still curious as to what was about to happened and how was Hermione planning to fight Umbridge? He was too tired at the moment to even think of everything anymore.

Harry prepared himself for all of the amplified rumors to spread about him becoming a Slytherin, Dumbledore made sure that the young man had a new set of house robes and ties before he headed to the Great Hall. The only good thing that he had to look forwarded to was Ariel. They had decided night before that they would going to be a couple, Harry never had a girlfriend before now. He didn't have any way of knowing how to act. How the Weasley twins were able to do this without any problems was beyond him. They were practically professionals at this kind of this thing. But he keep that part hidden from everyone else.

Mutters and whispers broke out around him, the moment that he emerged from the dungeons in full Slytherin attire. The Gryffindors all gaped at the young man while he made his way to the opposite end table. He stared straight ahead just wanting to eat and go to class. "Harry..." Ariel said from the very end of the table smiling encouragingly. He quickened his pace to the empty space next to her. "Hi," She said, kissing his cheek softly, he could tell that Ariel was just as unsure as he was about the beginning of their new relationship.

"What is this?" Pansy said from the opposite side of the table in disgust as she fawned over Draco. Harry didn't paid them any attention, knowing that they were trying to get a rise out of them. He didn't want to make a scene, nor attain any more detentions with Umbridge. "Did he finally realize where his place is?" Pansy added sarcastically, the other Slytherins laughed alone.

"No, Pansy, darling, he is just playing hero with the lower life forms of the school. Just couldn't wait for the breeding, could you Potter? Helps that she can't talk, wouldn't want her spilling all your secrets." Draco snorted with sarcasm. _He isn't worth it. Draco is just trying to get to you._ Harry mentally repeated to himself while he piled eggs onto his plate blocking them out.

"Of course, you went for her because Ginny would just be incest right, Potter? She is basically your sister," Pansy continued coolly, "Granger is well...Weaselbee's," She said as if she saw something revolted.

"Potter does like the beasts, don't you?" Draco drawled trying to provoke Harry, "Besides he couldn't handle the Weaslette, that oaf that she is with, can't handle her. But like all Weasleys, she is damaged goods, if you ask me." Pansy laughed again like a stuffed pig.

"So Potter went for more damaged goods, right Drakie?" Pansy said with a giggle. Harry kept his cool even though he wanted to hex the both of them.

"If that's what you want to call it," Draco answered with a smirk, "At least this way, he won't feel bad when she doesn't scream out in bed." That was the breaking point for the young man because Harry stood up and clocked Draco right in the face. Pansy shrieked as Draco immediately held his nose with both hands.

"You are going to pay for this Potter." He threatened blood oozed out from in-between his fingers, "Just wait until my father hears about this." This actually almost made Harry laugh out loud. It was nothing but another hollow threat to Harry.

"Oh and what is Daddy going to do to the bad nasty Potter boy now?" Harry said in a dark sarcastic tone. Harry was done with the hell Draco had given him during the past five years. He always backed down because he didn't want to stoop to his level. Anger pumped through his veins and pounded in his ears.

"You are a danger to the school," Draco hissed furiously, "Whenever you killed Cedric you proved it. That pretty little girlfriend of your's helped you. Father will make sure that neither one of you ever see the inside of Hogwarts again," He warned Harry heard hear the hint danger in his own voice, "Especially after this." Harry stepped up closer to the blonde Slytherin.

"Am I now? I can show you what a danger I can be. I am a Slytherin, after all." Harry warned as his blood began to boil. It was about time someone taught Draco Malfoy a lesson. One that was well overdue. "Just because we are in the same damn house doesn't mean that I have to be a deplorable prat! So if you want to test your waters, daddy can't help you now," Harry said dangerously. Suddenly something soft and delicate touched his hand. Whatever it had been snapped him out of his rage. He looked down to see Ariel holding his hand. Her eyes pleading with him to let things be. This was said all without words. He sighed what use would it be to him to hurt Malfoy? It wasn't worth the amount of trouble that it would cause. He nodded letting her know that what she didn't say was being heard.

"Go ahead Potter. Let your little girlfriend hold you back," Draco said mockingly as he turned around to face his friends that were following him. They all laughed along with him until they saw Harry's wand aimed at the back of Draco's head. Malfoy turned around to see that it was pointed directly at his forehead and a dangerous looking Harry behind it. He flinched slightly but stared at Harry briefly in shock. He soon regained his poise and mimicked his actions. "About time they dropped, Potter," Draco said coolly.

"You want to be a real man then test me, Malfoy," He growled. Blood pumping again inside his head. He wasn't going to back down again. Hermione's voice rang out from between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tabs while making her way to them.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed like Molly Weasley would as she ran up to him. "What are you doing?" Harry held his position and kept his eyes on Malfoy. His adrenaline was on high.

"You know as well as I do that he has had this coming for a long time," Harry said through gritted teeth. His wand still raised and without any intention of lowering it. She stood between them as the hall became deadly silent and glued to what would happen between the two Slytherins.

"Yes, I do know and he does deserve this but you can't do this," Hermione demanded pushing Harry's wand out of Draco's face. Harry thought twice before he decided to fight Hermione on it. He lowered his wand in defeat. But the anger was still there.

"Why should I when all he has done is treat you like dirt. Then he calls you a…" Harry stopped himself from saying the word because of respect for her.

"That is true but you shouldn't go to his level," Hermione tried reasoning with him. "Besides Harry, you could get expelled," Hermione reminded him. "You are on thin ice right now." Harry hung his head in complete surrender. Draco had done this to see if he could get Harry expelled.

"You're right, Hermione and I'm sorry," He apologized to both girls. He never wanted Ariel to see him like this. She nodded before hugging him in understanding.

"You should be," Hermione scolded him firmly. She let Draco know through a look that he should just leave. "What if you would have gotten expelled. Umbridge would have you gone in a heartbeat," She continued reminding Harry of his second year at the Burrow.

"I know," Harry said now feeling like McGonagall was telling him off. Hermione got the point that he had seen the errors of his ways. She decided to talk about why she was there in the first place.

"Good," She was about to say something else when she noticed Harry's hand. "You too?" She grabbed it before he could even respond. "That horrible woman!" She exclaimed, looking over the etchings engraved into his flesh. "She has done the same to other students as punishment." Hermione said, her eyes flashed angrily. "That is why I wanted to talk to you...I have been thinking of a way," Hermione said slowly, "A way that students can be taught proper defensive spells." Both Slytherins looked at her intrigued, "But you have to be the one who teaches the group." Harry looked away not sure if he was fit for something like that.

"I don't know, Hermione. I'm a Slytherin now, I doubt many students will want to be taught by me because of that," Harry said dryly. "You know spells better than I do." Hermione stepped in front of him with an expression of sincerity on her face.

"Yes that is true but you know how to fight. You have been there so you know what it is like," Hermione said encouragingly. "No one is better for that, Harry. Something has to be done. Your true friends don't care what house you are in. At this point, everyone in all houses want that woman gone."

Harry sighed mulling over what Hermione had said. Him, a teacher? But they had to fight. "Fine," Harry agreed unsure, if he was doing the right thing. Hermione squeaked and hugged him excitedly.

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione said overcome by excitement, "I'll spread the word. We'll all meet in the Hogshead Inn. Umbridge wouldn't expect a group to meet there." She said, formulating a plan of how to made the secret group possible. "Anyway there was something else I found in the library regarding Umbridge's attempt to expel Ariel," Hermione told them, Harry could sense her usual excitement of finding something that could help them. "It's the school policy," Hermione explained as they walked up towards the Library with Ariel following in her chair. Harry looked at his girlfriend, seeing her curious but hopeful expression. Whatever it was that Hermione had found out was able to ensure Ariel's stay there.

Hermione led them over to a table while she went over to the nearest bookshelf. Ariel watched curious to what she had discovered. The girl's face lit up as she returned with a book that was almost half the size of the table. She rifled through the pages for a few moments before stopping on the required information, "What did you find?" Harry asked trying to read what the old ancient pages said. "It says here the only way a student can get expelled is either for disciplinary action or if they have no magical abilities, a Squib." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Ariel can't be expelled because she was born a mermaid then became a witch. She can only get expelled for misbehaving."

"Right and she hasn't though," Harry said confused about her discovery. Hermione's eyes scanned the page for something else.

"Right here reads," Hermione began reading a very faded section. "That in the case of an expulsion based off of disciplinary action. If severe enough they do a staff vote in a meeting. The voting requires a two-to-one ratio of the staff agreeing to expel the student accused," She said picking her head up. "Meaning, that if she does try expelling you or Ariel as punishment, two thirds of the staff have to agree to expel you. I think she would along with Filch and Snape. But we have Dumbledore, McGonagall and some of the other professors on our side, especially Dumbledore," Hermione concluded more excitedly.

"But will it be enough?" Ariel asked unsure about it, Umbridge could easily persuade them into being on her side.

"Now Professor Snape may expel you considering your relationship with Harry," Hermione replied honestly, "But since Dumbledore thinks so highly of you. He wouldn't dare try because of what may result of it,." She said thinking about it as she looked at Harry. "McGonagall I can't see ever expelling you, nor would Professor Sprout, you are too good at Herbology, nearly as good as Neville. Flitwick might, but I highly doubt Madam Pomfrey would."

"Though the Ministry has control, she can't kick me out?" Ariel said with a magnified look of gratitude and a glimmer of true relief. The young man squeezed her hand understanding the fear she was holding in. He had felt the same during the days before his trial.

"The Ministry barely has any power over the school and students. Dumbledore won't allow it, so there isn't any way that Umbridge can expel you," Hermione said with an understanding and reassuring smile, causing pure joy to light up the redhead's face.

Ariel almost felt like crying because she was so relieved that Umbridge couldn't expel her. "Thank you," Ariel said with full appreciation for what the girl had done for her. Considering what had happened in the past three weeks, it was nice to know that she finally had true friends on her side. Ariel for the first time felt like she truly belonged in this world.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said more than ever grateful for her being so trusting and helpful to those who needed it the most. The newly banded trio left the library with some sense of maybe Umbridge could be taken down from within.


	8. Breaking Point

After leaving the library, Harry begrudgingly made his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He hoped that Hermione was right about the secret class to fight the pink clad professor, even though still doubted that anyone would come to the introductory meeting during the first Hogsmeade trip of the year that weekend. It also surprised him that Hermione was even plotting a rebellion against the Ministry. On the other hand, they needed to do something and he was ready to fight. Harry noticed that Umbridge was more gleefully than usual, upon walking into the classroom. He soon spotted Hermione gesturing him to an empty seat next to her.

The young Slytherin glanced over to see Ron glaring at him from the other side of the room, obviously not over the row that they had the night before. Harry did his best to ignore him as he sat next to Hermione. "It is so good to see all of your smiling faces this morning," Umbridge greeted the student with overabundance of sweetness. "Now, today we will be going over the written laws and uses of each spell." She giggled softly and handed out the cartoonish looking books to each person. Before she could continue, the door opened again. The young man glanced up to see Ariel coming into the room, he cursed under his breath as he saw that Umbridge noticed the redhead as well. "Well, my dear, are you lost?" Umbridge asked the girl in patronizing concern. "I think you are in the wrong place." Umbridge simpered to the girl. _How could I be lost? _Ariel thought to herself as a flash of annoyance crossed the girl's eyes but she stayed calm. "Hagrid could show you where you need to be, my dear." Umbridge said, dismissing Ariel but she didn't obey.

Ariel knew that her next choice of action would cause issues but she wasn't going to back down. "No, I'm not lost but thank you for your kindness, Professor," Ariel said, matching the woman's tone. Half the class stared shocked to hear the girl speak, Harry could only imagine what was going through Draco and Ron's minds at the moment. "Why would I need the groundkeeper to show me where I need to be? As far as I know I am in the correct class. Fifth year Slytherins have Defense class with the Gryffindor house this block." She said, not breaking her tone at all. Harry hid the amused smile that appeared on his face, watching the girl standing up for herself.

"Well, I see that someone is able to talk now. You almost had me fooled, Miss Ariel," Umbridge said, in twisted joy. "As for your presence in this class is well...people like you aren't meant to be in proper schools," Umbridge said, sweetly. Ariel again didn't budge and stared Umbridge down defiantly as she folded her arms across her cheat, who was she to tell Ariel where she could be. Umbridge giggled while walking over to her. "Your place is not here." She repeated slower this time as if Ariel had a hard time understanding her.

"Actually Headmaster Dumbledore feels that I have every right to be here like any other student," The girl challenged the professor causing a faint pink color to cover Umbridge's face. "You're not going to stop me from getting an education." Ariel added, Umbridge's nostrils flared slightly frustrated.

"It seems that Headmaster Dumbledore has forgotten to have proper regard for the school. He obviously allows someone like you to speak so disrespectfully to someone who holds authority," Harry saw the girl's eyes flashing dangerously. "Now be a good creature and go back to where you belong." Draco sniggered with his cronies.

"Excuse me, creature? I'm as human as anyone else in this room," Ariel laughed hollowly at the woman's comment. "And what authority do you have, if any? By the way, this is where _I _belong. Just because I am unable to use my legs doesn't affect my brain. If fact, I could argue it makes me even smarter." She shot back hotly.

The professor continued to smile unfazed by the girl's words. "The Minister Cornelius Fudge has granted me with such authority while teaching at this school. I am also aware that the Headmaster took pity on you and sadly placed those misguided thoughts in your head. Therefore, I shall not take points away." Umbridge continued feigning a troubled expression.

"And I am also aware that the Minister took pity on you and placed those faulty thoughts in your head that you were qualified to teach," Ariel retorted back, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The professor's eyes narrowed as she heard someone whooping from the back of the class. "Because who in their right mind would even allow you to teach anything."

Harry smirked as the Professor kept her cool. "If you are done with your fit, my dear, you can go back to your proper place," Umbridge said as if Ariel had thrown a tantrum like a small child but the Slytherin merely continued to stare at the woman unintimidated by her. "Draco, could you assist her so she won't get lost again?" Umbridge smiled victoriously.

"Draco, could you tell the class about the dark artifacts that your father so lovingly sent you this morning?" Ariel said, not looking away. Harry turned back to see Draco's face completely flushed by angered embarrassment. "I have a right to be in this class, Professor." She said the last word sarcastically. "Unless you want the entire wizarding world to see how corrupt the Ministry really is, I'm not going anywhere."

"I asked you very nicely to leave and I didn't want to have to do this but detention after class my office." Umbridge said, grimly even though there was a hint of amusement heard. "You can wait in there now." She said, pointing to her office. The girl didn't move, staring at Umbridge again.

"Actually, I'm going to wait right here," Harry was kind of amazed by the girl's guts to continue talking back after getting detention not ten minutes into the first class. The professor clicked her tongue in disapproval but her eyes were bright with joy.

"If that is how you are going to behave then we can start it now. Apparently, we need to make sure that what comes with being so disrespectful is pressed upon you," She said in an overly sugared tone. Ariel knew what she had gotten herself into but she wanted to expose the witch for what she was. The chair moved effortlessly to the back of the class as she caught Harry supportive worried glance. Umbridge followed behind the girl with her pink quill in hand. "You are going to be doing lines with my quill." She said like Ariel was being rewarded the highest honor. "You will write, I will not disrupt the class. Now start."

"No, Ariel, you don't have to do this," Harry said, standing out of his seat, glaring at the professor. Umbridge faced the young man almost amused by his chivalrous actions but her eyes shone a danger that Harry never seen before. "Don't give her any power over you." Harry said, Ariel gave him a look that said not to get involved.

"What power do I have over her?" Umbridge said, moving over to where he stood. "If she feels that she belongs here then she needs to abide by the rules. Or be equally punished." She added, taking a stab at the young man. The young man didn't back down to her devious efforts.

"You mean torture her like you have everyone else," Harry said, raising his left hand to show the class the swollen wounds that the woman inflicted on him. Most of the Gryffindors gasped, though his fellow housemates sniggered in enjoyment of his pain. "Because _this_ is what you call punishment, isn't, Professor?" Harry called her out, keeping his rage in check.

Umbridge laughed patronizingly at the young man, "It's never enough for you, is it, Mr. Potter?" She said, shaking her head feigning disappointment. "It seems that your detentions have not had any affect on you. Maybe another week's worth will be what you need to learn how to behavior." She said, challengingly almost trying to scare him.

However, Harry didn't take the bait. "Why don't I start now or are there too many witnesses around?" Harry said, taking on the challenge causing Umbridge to puff up like a toad before a dementedly pleased smile appeared in her face.

"You can start your detention in the front of the class," Umbridge said, gesturing to the desk closest to her own. "That way, you can be an example for other students." She said as Harry packed his things in his bag and marched up to the requested desk. The pink clad woman approached him, placing another one of her quills in front of him. "Like, Miss Ariel, you will write I must not disrupt the class. The both of you can start." She directed the students before addressing the rest of the class. "Let this be a lesson to you all." She said as a cheerful warning.

Harry begun writing, ignoring the stinging pain renting through his life hand. He focused on the fact that now people would see how cruel Umbridge truly was because of this. Droplets of blood, soon ran off his left hand as he continued to write 'I must not disrupt the class'. The professor walked between each row of desks to made sure that everyone was doing what they were told. She sighed in immense happiness this was her perfected bliss. Harry glanced back behind him after he heard something constantly dripping onto the floor. There Ariel sat writing with her jaw set and blinking back tears as her blood flowed bright red splattering in to a puddle on the floor. Quite a few of the students gasped in shock. That alone caused Harry to snap as he slammed the quill down and made his way to her desk. "Mr. Potter, return to your seat this instant, I did not say that you were finished with your punishment." Umbridge said in sweetened wickedness but Harry ignored her.

Fear struck Ariel, knowing what blood meant in the sea...death. It only took one drop for a shark to attack the wounded victim. Her eyes rose to see Umbridge standing directly in front of her, "Is everything alright dear?" She asked with false concern.

"No, everything is _not_ alright," Harry barked at the woman as he ripped the quill out of Ariel's hand and snapped it in half. Umbridge continued to smile at the two, her eyes glinting in pleasure of the young woman's pain. "Come on, Ariel, we're leaving..." Harry said, taking her good hand and began to walk passed the pink clad woman but she stepped in front of them.

"Neither of you are not going anywhere except back to your desks to finish your 'assignments,'" the professor giggled in the happiest tone that Harry have ever heard her. "You have not learned the proper lesson of how to behave in class, Mr. Potter." She said, her eyes boring holes into his own. Harry pushed around her again. "Detention the both of you." Umbridge ordered as she trailed behind them. Harry whispered something in Ariel's ear before he whirled around to face the woman.

"Give all of them to me then," Harry said, standing his ground against Umbridge. "Leave her out of this and it is rather sad that the Ministry has stooped to Voldemort's level to keep order in the wizarding world." Harry said, coldly and gripping his wand, in case she decided to use her own. He barely took notice of the person standing next to him while he stared the professor down. Students looked between the two waiting to see who would make the next move.

"How chivalrous of you, Mr. Potter but if Miss Ariel expects to be a student at this school, she'll be treated like any other student," Umbridge said, smirking dangerously at the young man. Suddenly, Neville left his seat and made his way to where Harry stood. Harry smiled while giving the Gryffindor an appreciative nod for his support. To both Harry and Ariel's surprise, Ron followed Neville's example and rose to stand next to Ariel. "Misters Longbottom and Weasley, you will return to your seats at once." Umbridge said, Harry could hear her calm demeanor beginning to crack. The boys stayed put unafraid of her threats.

"Actually, Harry's right, my sister or any other student don't deserves your idea of 'punishment'," Ron said, completely throwing Ariel completely off guard, though, she was touched by his true sentiments. Pure fury lit Umbridge's features behind her masked exterior. "I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased to hear about what you are doing." Ron added, placing a protective hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Dumbledore has forgotten how this school should be ran," Umbridge said, mocking their actions and words as she moved closer to them. "He has allow students to have free reign of this school for far too long. Which is why the Ministry had to intervene," she added with a false troubled tone. "To fix this unsettling problem." Her eerie cheerfulness returned. Harry's temper began to press against the barrier that he had set for himself.

Draco broke his silence as he eyed the group of five. "In my opinion, I agree with Professor Umbridge, the cripple deserves a proper reminder of where she belongs, asked for it." Draco said, smirking in twisted delight causing Ron to lunge towards the young blonde Slytherin and aimed his wand directly at Draco's head.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way, _ever_!" Ron said through gritted teeth in utter rage. "And no-one deserves that." Draco only smirked slightly as he stood ready take the young man down. The young Weasley was half tempted to hex the spoiled Slytherin to complete oblivion.

"Leave it up to you to defend a pathetic creature like her." Draco scoffed mockingly. "She needed to learn her place." Ron's face turned even redder, his temper rose higher. "Oh did I make the Weasel mad?" Ron tossed his wand down and began pummeling Draco mercilessly. Cheers broke out amongst the other students who were looking on. Neville, Harry, and Hermione all quickly rushed over to pry the young redheaded man off Draco, despite the fact that he deserved it.

"I bet Daddy would be so pleased to hear that you enjoy torturing innocent people as well," Ron growled while struggling against his friends for another swing at Draco as Umbridge made her way up to the two. Draco stared at the group, ignoring the blood that was staining his shirt.

"He isn't worth, he'll get what he deserves," Harry hissed encouragingly in Ron's ear, which, calmed the redhead down a bit but a storm of fury remained in Ron's eyes. Harry had to remind himself of Hermione's words warning him about letting his own temper go but he was finding it rather difficult to do so.

"Hem-hem." Umbridge interrupted, suddenly appearing. "I believe I said no wands. Five points each for not following directions, and another five points for stopping your punishment before allowed. Which comes to fifteen points from Gryffindor and another ten from Slytherin," Umbridge smiled at them the four along with Draco smirking in victory "Mr. Potter, Miss Ariel, my office now." She said, like a mother reprimanding her children. Instead of obeying, Harry marched toward the door with the others behind him. Umbridge had gone too far.

Once out in the corridors, Harry pulled the girl close to him trying to soothe the fire inside of him. "Are you alright?" Harry asked Ariel, looking over her for any other injuries before wrapping her hand in a torn piece of his robes. She nodded, giving him a grateful smile. He softly kissed her wounded hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

The other two merely watched on in respectful silence, Ron lowered his head in shame of how he acted towards his best friend and new sister. He took a deep breath before he attempted to apologize for his previous actions. "She is horrible..." Ron said softly, hinting at Umbridge. I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to be on her side." Ron said, reminiscent of how he had after Harry lived through the first Tri-Wizard Tournament task. "She didn't have the right to do that."

"She doesn't have the right to do it to anyone. Caught on now, have you?" Harry looked over still trying to comfort his girlfriend. Ron remained silent and avoided Harry's eyes, respecting the fact that he deserved it. Harry let his anger towards his best mate go as he directed his focus on the true issue at hand. "She has to be stopped who knows who else that she may go for next. Or how much worse her punishments will get." Ariel could feel the anger boiling inside Harry's veins.

"Well we do have the first meeting this coming up Hogsmeade trip next week. Maybe, we can start making sure that students meet us in the Hogshead Inn. It's the only way we can fight her Harry," Hermione said eagerly, "Together we can stop this." Harry looked at her as the wheels turned in his head. This was a fair point but was he ready to become a teacher?

Ron looked confusedly between Harry and Ariel, unsure as to what Hermione was on about. "What do you mean by we can stop this? How can we, Umbridge is a direct line to the Ministry," Ron questioned the bushy-haired girl more perplexed with her mindset.

"Well I have come up with a way for students to be able to learn true Defense Against The Dark Arts since Umbridge and the Ministry think that we shouldn't," Hermione said with excitement, "I thought Harry could be the one who taught us because he and lived it many times." Harry felt his cheeks flushing with a hint of embarrassment. He indeed had lived it but he wasn't sure if he was that brilliant though.

"I think that we should do it what else is there that we have to lose?" Ron said determined to help fight against what the Ministry was doing, "You are the right choice to teach everyone, Harry," He said as Ariel's eyes flashing with pride for Harry. Harry looked down running a nervous hand through his hair.

They believed in him, maybe he could do this. "Okay, let's do it," He said gaining some confidence again. They could stop her and prepare for the war at hand with a much more pressing danger.

Draco made the third trip during the week's time to find any way to do what Ursula had asked of him. He slammed three large books about recorded Magical Creatures and the different species of them onto the table in front of him. He flipped through pages of Banshees, Ghosts, The Loch Ness and then he stopped. There was a picture on the front of the chapter marked 'Mer-people' that looked similar to Ariel. The woman had blonde her hair long and flowing like Ariel's next to a man with a buff chest and short brown hair. They swam side by side in the picture, their tails starting right below their navels. He searched down the different sections of Mermaids. He found a section that was interesting to him about an unknown species of Mermaids.

The first sub-subject caught his eye as he read the section: _The Singers, as often called, look human on top with a tail that usually has tail fins extending from side to side- like those of dolphins, whales, and other marine mammals - rather than like those of fish, which go up and down. This does however, make breeding like human beings difficult. Causing them to breed similar to dolphins stomach to stomach while they swim. Merpeople also mate for life causing their life span to be somewhat shorter due to the fact that if their mate dies. They will soon follow dying of a broken heart. _The young man finally found what he needed to bring the young princess down. Draco packed the book while formulating how he could do it.

His grey eyes looked up to see the happy loving couple walking passed the library, his hatred for them flared up immensely. Then inspiration stuck him once more. He smirked to himself at the present idea. "Disgusting half breed," Draco growled under his breath as he walks past them. At the same time, he yanked a hand full of Harry's hair. Potter didn't have to die per say just do something that would break her little heart. That way her demise wouldn't be on Draco but on Harry.

He had a plan, but needed someone to do it. Luckily for Draco, he had a gifted hand when it came to potions. Harry whirled around glaring at his fellow Slytherin. "Ow," Harry said grabbing the back of his head. "What was that for Malfoy?" He said angrily.

"Because the sight of you kissing a fish is disgusting besides I didn't do anything," He said coolly. "Always seeing the less in people." He smirked even more at Harry's irritation. "Who knew you went for beasts but what girl would date you anyway." Harry growled softly, refraining from hexing the blonde young man.

Harry rolled his eyes as he continued to walk on. "Come on Ariel," He said, taking her hand. "Let's go." The two walked around the corner and out of sight. Now he had to put everything in motion. It couldn't fail this was his strong point.

"Enjoy what you have, Mermaid," Draco said to himself finally feeling like the Malfoy drive returning, "It won't last much longer."

The rest of the week flew by for Harry and before he knew it it was the day of the first Hogsmeade trip. Harry looked forwarded to the trip to Hogsmeade but felt very nervous about the whole thing. It wasn't that he didn't feel honored by Hermione saying he should be their teacher but thought it should be someone more qualified then he was. Someone like Remus or Tonks or even Mad-Eye they had been fought the Dark Arts for years. They also knew about what they were up against. Because of what Umbridge had done to Ariel he had been more willing to help Hermione put together the meeting for the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Through both Weasley girls and Hermione word spread like wild fire. He knew that his girlfriend was just as determined as he was to bring the professor down. He now saw that the Hat had placed her in the wrong house. The fire inside of her to fight for justice caused his feelings for her to become more steady and true. He was happy that Ron finally saw how good his newly adopted sister was, he became equally protective over her as he did with Ginny.

The early winter snow fell outside the tiny abandoned pub. Hermione had talked to the inn owner, Aberforth about the group that they were expecting in mere minutes. He seemed to not be to interested and said that they had better keep his pub clean. The young man couldn't help but notice the close resemblance Aberforth had to the school's headmaster. Out of pure anxiousness, Harry paced along the bar of the Hogs Head Inn. He was half tempted to tell Hermione that this wasn't worth it but he reminded himself that Umbridge needed to be stop. It was almost passed the set time. _What if no one showed up? What if they had been caught or too afraid of what Umbridge would do? _"Hermione, no one is coming," He said after five minutes of watching people pass by the inn from the window.

Hermione had put so much hope into it but Harry knew that somehow Umbridge would had stopped what they were doing. "People are coming Harry. I talked to them. People were interested. They will show up," Hermione said reassuringly but nervous herself that no one would show up. "Just a few more minutes and if no one shows up, then you were right. But we can't give up yet." Harry sighed as he silently agreed with Hermione. Hermione seemed to light up again with the flame of hope. Just then, the door opened as a group of familiar faces walked into the pub. The inn keeper looked up almost looking irritated by seeing the teens. They all waved at Harry causing the mixture of pride and even more nervousness to swell up inside of him. He didn't know how to begin the whole thing. He was never good at speaking in front of people. "I knew people would come. I knew it," Hermione said sighing with relief as her face filled with excitement. Slowly the pub filled as Ron, Neville, Fred and George walked in and stomped the snow off their shoes. "Look there are Hiccup, Luna, Ginny, Michael, and Ariel." Upon hearing her name the people in the room became blurs of inaudible voices. Ariel was bundled up in a blue and white sweater with jeans. The redness on her nose and cheeks from the cold caused her to look more innocent. Melting his heart, Harry's eyes met Ariel's for the briefest of moments before she broke the contact, "And there is Cho. I don't recognize the girl with her but Cho is here, and Seamus. Wow Harry! The place is filling up fast!" It had within seconds at least thirty people were there.

"Butterbeers all around!" George exclaimed within the crowd. Aberforth muttered to himself as he went back into the bar, "Pitch in you lot, I can't pay for all these myself." Fred stepped up to Harry placing a arm around his shoulder.

"We probably could with how the shop is going but who has to know," Fred said with a smirk. Harry shook his head and let his eyes wander back to where the redheaded girl sat with Neville and Luna.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked standing next to his best mate and bringing Harry back to reality, butterflies had multiplied by the dozen in Harry's stomach as he looked back out at the group.

How was he supposed to do this? He leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe how many people are here though. Have to be at least fifty." He tried to ignore how sweaty his palms were now.

"Or more," Hermione whispered back sensing how anxious he was, "It was like a spider web when telling people. But this is a good thing, we can do this," she said reassuringly before standing in front of the crowd, "Thank all of you for coming. We feel that Umbridge and the Ministry are just trying to keep the truth from us. Many of you have heard that Voldemort is back and…" She looked at Harry to continue on. Ariel's encouraging look helped him to do this.

"Voldemort is back," Harry took over hiding how he was really feeling at the moment. "We have to defend ourselves against him. To fight back. If they won't teach us how to…" Harry looked at Ariel again to regain his confidence to go on. "If they won't teach us how to defend ourselves against him, we have to train ourselves."

"But they are doing what they can though. Isn't this extreme?" The girl who came with Cho said in concern. "Not to mention, there _is_ a Slytherin in our midst." She added gesturing to Ariel. "That could have been a ploy of You-Know-Who's. How do you know she isn't a spy?"

Harry moved over to where Ariel was and pulled her to the front. She is one of us," Harry said firmly done with the wrongful thoughts about her because of their house. "I'm a Slytherin, does that mean that I'm creating my own Death Eaters? I'm fighting against him. Nobody has to stay or has to participate. We are not forcing anyone to join or not to. We are just saying that anyone who wants to join can. I have fought Voldemort. I know how he thinks. I know how he fights and what works against him," Harry said, hoping no one asked about him fighting Voldemort. "I saw what he did to Cedric in the graveyard. Now the Ministry has fallen into his hands." There was a hush around the crowd when everyone took in what he was saying, "We will work on defending and everything else that will prepare us for what is ahead of us. I will teach you all everything that I know. If you don't want to fight Voldemort, that's fine. But if you do, I will show you how. Any questions?" Harry looked out at the group hoping that they would not reject the whole thing.

A hand shot up in the back row. "So he is really back?" Hannah Abbott asked timidly from the back corner. Harry nodded to confirm the truth.

"I saw him last year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Harry said grimly. He saw Cho try to subtly wipe her eyes. His heart went out to her. Another hand shot up from in the middle.

"So this is like an army of our own," Dean Thomas asked almost excited by the thought. Harry had never thought of it in that way before.

"Yes it is, Dean," Harry said with a serious nod, "We have to fight against what is being thrown at us."

"Where will we meet?" Seamus said curiously. "Here at the pub or at the school?" Harry looked at Hermione to answer this question. She stepped up keeping a formal outlook.

"We don't know yet," Hermione replied honestly. "But when we do, so do you." A few nodded in agreement.

"Don't we need some kind of name like Harry's Army?" Colin Creevey spoke up from behind a group of Ravenclaws. There was a low muttering around the crowd.

"We can call it Dumbledore's Army," Harry said hinting on the growing pride of the man and how people were responding to the idea.

"Now where do we sign up to give you our souls?" Fred asked smirking with his twin. Laughter broke out amongst the group before everyone lined up behind them.

"Right here," Harry said pointing at a long piece of parchment paper next to Hermione. It shocked him that so many were still willing to do this.

"Hi Harry," Cho said as she signed her name under her friend, Marietta. Harry waved awkwardly to her just wanting to see Ariel again.

"Hi Cho," Harry said watching as a few more signatures are gotten, Dean Thomas in a neat, cursive handwriting. Lavender signed looking at Ron with a sigh of lust causing Ron to shudder in slight discomfort. Hiccup was next in line, Hermione seemed particularly flustered by the young Ravenclaw.

Susan Bones bit her lip when she wrote her name. "Are we going to learn how to fight Death Eaters?" She asked Hermione curiously.

The bushy haired girl nodded smiling reassuringly, "Yes we will, Susan," Hermione said Susan gave her a grateful look before the next person stepped up to the table. Both Weasley girls were next in line, Harry could see the pride for him in his girlfriend's eyes. He smiled back at her, pleased that she had came.

Harry felt his cheeks going red. "Thank you," He said after she kissed his cheek. He barely saw Marietta rolling her eyes in annoyance of their interaction.

"You're welcome," She said taking the quill and writing her name but stopped at the last name. Unsure to put Weasley or not.

Harry took her other hand in his squeezing it in reassurance. He knew what she was thinking, "Put it," Harry said looking down at her. "They have taken you in as family, you are a Weasley now."

"Go ahead, Sis," Ron said, encouragingly to her. Ariel smiled at her feeling confident and wrote down the last name. Ron smiled in pride as he saw Ariel's neat penmanship on the parchment. She suddenly felt warmth inside of her, she truly had a family again. Harry kissed her hand and pulled her to his side. More and more names appeared on the parchment. Harry felt more sure of what they were doing was right. Dumbledore had done the same with the Order all those years ago.

Hiccup took a shortcut through the Forbidden Forest on the way back from Hogsmeade to visit his best friend that dwelled beyond the trees. Hagrid had been taking care of Toothless while the young wizard viking attended classes. Hiccup only that the Night Fury was adjusting to his new surroundings. "Toothless?" He called as he entered the trees. There was a large snapping of branches as something big made its way to him. Soon, a black head the size of a ship's mass poked out of the brush and trees causing the snow to fall off them.. "Hey, bud!" Hiccup rubbed the Night Fury's face, the dragon leaning into the touch, his pupils widening further. The dragon pushed against him in affection, making noises of contentment. "Aw, I missed you too, Toothless." Hiccup chuckled patting the dragon's head. "Did Hagrid give you some dragon nip, or am I going to have to deal with this every day?" He teased playfully nudging the creature. Toothless tilted his head back, making a laughing sound before licking the front of the young man's face. "Hey! Hey! You know that doesn't come out." Hiccup said, half laughing as he stood holding his arms out while globs of dragon slobber dripped off him.

Toothless laughed again but something caught his attention, in two strides the dragon made his way over to Hiccup. He began to sniff the young man's pockets curiously until he had reached Hiccup's wand. "What, bud, what? It's just my wand." Hiccup took his wand out of his robe pocket, holding it out for Toothless to investigate. "Be careful." Toothless sniffed it slowly trying to figure out what this object was before looking at his friend wondering what it meant for them. "They said that the lore is dragon heartstrings..." Toothless stared at him in suspicion. "No one killed the dragons, I guess they get the heartstrings after the dragons live a long life." He reassured Toothless before he laid on the snowy ground next to the dragon. I know that it's been weird lately, but it will settle down now. We'll spend most of the year here, and go back to Berk when there isn't any more school. It's gonna be great, Toothless." Hiccup smiled at his best friend. "Mr. Grumpy." He teased. "You have to get used to meeting new people." He said to the dragon as he petted the dragon fondly.

Toothless suddenly perked up as if he sensed danger coming their way, Hiccup slowly stood up with his wand at the ready. He patted Toothless' snout to keep the dragon calm. The nearby branches and leaves snapped as the intruder approached them. A familiar bushy-haired head emerged from behind the tree. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know," Hermione said, apologetically but somewhat frightened as Toothless started growling and arching his back threateningly, pulling his tail around Hiccup protectively. Hiccup quickly climbed over the scaly barrier to defuse the situation.

He stood in-between the two. "No, no, you're fine. Toothless doesn't really like new people..." Hiccup assured her before turning back to the protective dragon. "Toothless, bud, this is Hermione. She's a friend of mine," Hiccup said in efforts to calm the beast down. He snorted letting the girl know that he was not to be trifled with. He laid back down eyeing the two.

"Wait...that is your dragon?" Hermione asked in amazed shock as she very slowly approached the two but stopped, seeing smoke coming out of the dragon's snout. Hiccup rubbed the dragon's head, but his pupils remained distrustful slits. The young man nodded and smiled, he had been used to this kind of response from people whenever they discovered that he had a pet dragon. "How are you able to have him here with you?" Her tone distinctively reminded him of Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, Dumbledore saw how much we rely on each other. Plus, he's kind of my ride." Hiccup smiled but it faded when he saw her slight unamused expression. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup reintroduced himself and offered the girl his hand. "And this cranky baby is Toothless." Hiccup gestured toward the Night Fury. Toothless huffed at Hiccup for the snark comment. Hiccup huffed back at Toothless.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said, relaxing somewhat as she shook Hiccup's hand. "You're that transfer student, aren't you?" She said, remembering him from the day that Ariel and her brother were Sorted. Again, Hiccup nodded in response. "Where did you transfer from?" She questioned him intrigued by him.

"From a village called Berk, it's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery," He said half joking and a shrug. "The closest school was Durmstrang but we sort of had an incident with the school's ship's mass..." He added uncomfortably. "So, I was transferred here." He concluded, watching Toothless sniffing a nearby tree and periodically surveying the teens.

"Oh...so you're a viking, then?" Hermione said, recalling that information from before. "But that is impossible because vikings died out centuries ago during the Bulgarian Ogre wars against the vikings and trolls." She said, suspiciously of how the young man considered himself from a bloodline that died out before they were even born.

"The vikings of Berk never fought in that war...too busy fighting something much bigger," Hiccup said, fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck. "And Berk is pretty hidden by the ice and glaciers." Hiccup shrugged again nonchalantly. Hermione tilted her head wondering what they had to fight during the war.

"Really? Being here must be very different from what you are used to." She said, reminding him a bit of Astrid but nicer. Hiccup looked up into the trees admire the beauty that Hogwarts had that Berk obviously didn't.

"Yeah, seriously." Hiccup smiled. "It's so warm. Toothless seems to like it, though." He said, watching the dragon chasing something in the trees happily. Hermione giggled softly as the Billywigs swarmed around him causing him to snap at them.

Something came to the young woman's mind while soaking in the unique friend that the two had. "How did you find him?" She said, watching Toothless rolling on his back against the white snow before shaking himself off.

Hiccup stepped up to the dragon with a sad fondness on his face as he went to explain, still feeling guilty for what had happened in the beginning. "Oh, well, uh, dragons used to terrorize our village, so I sort of... shot him..." Hiccup mumbled in guilt as he nuzzled the dragon and sighed softly. "But we didn't know that they were stealing our food to feed their Alpha in order to survive." Hiccup explained, his heart ached at the thought.

Hermione quickly empathized with the young man as she joined Hiccup but keeping her distance respecting the dragon. "Why did you shoot him down?" She questioned him, also understanding where the mindset to do so came from.

"Well, everyone was terrified of the Night Fury, and they didn't respect me, so I figured if I trapped the Night Fury..." Hiccup explained, not looking Hermione in the eye, though he was glad she didn't hate him. She seemed to relate to him somewhat, which, made him relax a bit more and Toothless seemed to pick up on it. His pupils widened slightly and lowering his guard.

Hermione nodded being reminded of when Hagrid got Norbert the dragon four years ago. "I guess if that was the mind set that everyone had then that would be the way to react," Hermione said, standing next to the young man and was surprised by Toothless' next actions of allowing her to pet him. Hermione smiled as she patted his snout. "Well, hello," She said, something from the dragon's side caught her attention. It looked like some kind of stirrup under the dragon's right wing with a wire that led to the dragon's tail, where she saw a makeshift red tail wing with a skull on it. "What is that?" Hermione said, sparking Hiccup's excitement about the object.

"Oh, when I shot him down...I accidentally injured his tail, causing him to lose his ability to fly..." Hiccup said, in great remorse of his previous actions. "I couldn't kill him, I knew that I needed to help him fly before anyone else found him." He said as he move over to the stirrup, "So, I learned whatever I could to help him be able to fly again. You see on Berk, I was a bit of a Blacksmith, if you well. I invented a way for a rider like myself to help guide his tail because without the attachments here and here," He pointed to the metal wiring connected to the stirrup. "Even with the prosthetic tail wing Toothless still needs help handling turns while flying," Hiccup proudly, showed off his invention.

"This is truly brilliant!" Hermione said, admiring the well made contraption. "You are rather talented." She complimented him, honestly. A faint blush crossed Hiccup's face, he looked down uncomfortably not knowing how to take her words.

"Thanks..." Hiccup said, shrugging a bit. "I guess that's why I'm a Ravenclaw then." He joked again, voices of other students floated their way from the other side of the trees, signaling that the trip must have been finished. "We better get going..." He said, awkwardly, half glad that they had been interrupted.

"Yeah, it is getting late," Hermione said, almost sad to leave the thicket, "Would you like to walk back together?" She asked the young man causing his eyes to widen in surprise, apparently Toothless thought that they should as he nudged Hiccup forward a bit more. He wagged his tail expectantly.

Hiccup laughed to cover his obvious embarrassment. "I guess that Toothless thinks that we should," Hermione giggled as she once again stepped up to the dragon and rubbed his snout. Toothless nuzzled her while making purring like sounds. This made Hiccup happy that the dragon had warmed up so quickly to the girl. "Alright, you sucked up enough, boy." He teased Toothless, who made a laughing sound.

"It was very nice to meet you, Toothless," Hermione said, as the dragon gave her a toothless smile causing the teens to laugh. "I see where you got his name." She said, giving Toothless one last goodbye pat. Hiccup moved over to do the same and a playful noogie.

"Yeah, it fits him," He said before leaning in closer to him. "Thank you, buddy," He whispered appreciatively for what his best friend did for him. "I'll be back later." He said, as Toothless licked up the young man's right side and looked at him in immense amusement. Hiccup followed behind the girl as they trudged out of the snowy thicket. Hiccup couldn't help wondering if he had make another friend or something more.


	9. Surprise Alliances

Draco checked on the Polyjuice Potion for the last time. He wanted it to be perfect for what needed to be done. He was grateful for his inborn talent of potion making. Now he needed for Pansy not to ruin the whole thing. Shortly after leaving the library a month ago, he had found the only other suitable participant of his plan. Crabbe and Goyle were useless for anything. Blaise refused to be a part of anything. He definitely wasn't up to kissing Draco. He regretfully made a deal with the Slytherin girl that may have cost him everything. "But why do I have to be the Weaslette!" Pansy pouted upon hearing the brief version of the plan. He thanked his father silently for teaching him how to deal with women.

"Because my love," Draco said kissing her hand as he turned on the charm. "If we want to rid ourselves of the traitors, then this is what we must do to preserve the honorable house of Salazar Slytherin." He looked into her beady eyes wondering what ever attracted him to her. "Besides I shudder to think that I have to be Potter for an hour," He added in disgust.

"Only for you then, Drakey," Pansy said falling for his well executed performance. But this was only half of the completed mission. Now they had to make sure nothing went astray. Draco stared at the green eyes that were staring back at him from the mirror. The Polyjuice Potion took unusually well. From his knowledge of how long the change was supposed to take. He conjured a pair of glasses that matched Harry's exactly. It slightly unnerved him to be Harry Potter. He returned his focus back to the task before them. He left the boys' bathroom just as the door to the neighboring girl's bathroom opened.

He was taken back a bit when he saw the newly transformed Pansy walking out from the other side of the door. Her now chocolate brown eyes seemed to pierce through his own. He hadn't seen Ginny up close before. She was beautiful in a plain sort of way. He shook his head in effort to think clearly.

"We have an hour." He said taking his father's business like tone. "Are you sure you can do this?" They couldn't afford any slip ups. Pansy rolled her eyes completing the Ginny vibe.

"Of course, I can Drakey," Pansy said folding her arms across her chest but slightly hurt by his doubtfulness. "May I remind you that I am not like the doorknobs that follow you around all the time."

_Touché, Parkinson._ Draco thought to himself in surrender. "Well...Well, go on then," He said she took his breath away as he followed behind her. He couldn't help but look at the way her hair waved from behind, the way it fell down her back. "I..I guess I owe you for this one." He said again charmingly.

"You can owe me after we are done doing this," She said in her best impression of Ginny. Draco's jaw dropped with how perfect she sounded. He reminded himself quickly that it was Pansy, "So where are we going?"

"Where would the other Weasley girl find us?" Draco asked trying to focus on what was at hand instead of the fact that he was about to kiss Hermione.

"I don't know this was your brilliant plan, Draco," Pansy said whirling around. Her face was in Ginny's famous annoyed look.

Draco took a deep breath. This was going to be more difficult then he had thought, "She gets out of Divination in five minutes," He suggested realizing that he never thought about that part of the plan, "We could snog at the bottom of the stairwell."

"In front of everyone?" Pansy said in disgust at the mere thought. Usually she didn't mind snogging anywhere or everywhere.

"Do you have a better idea?" Draco answered his voice on edge at the thought of him snogging a Weasley in broad daylight.

"Come by the entrance to the Dungeons by the Great Hall," She said picking up the pace. _Sure she was a Blood Traitor but not just any... _Draco lost his train of thought as she smiled at him. "Seriously Harry," She said again in her best Ginny voice. "What were you thinking?"

"Well…I…You see…" He replied in his best Harry impression. Why was he thinking of Ginny like this... He wasn't supposed to at all. He was her superior! She was nothing more then a filthy Blood Traitor. Who had been less than him and yet here, he was fantasizing about snogging her. He only hoped Pansy didn't see his excitement for snogging her through his britches and get the wrong idea. "So," He asked, thinking about it. "How long do we wait?" Draco was so into his own conflicting thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Pansy had walked off without him. He heard the chiming for the class to be over.

Cursing to himself, he started roaming the halls looking for the bushy haired girl in the Gryffindor robes. "Ginny!" He called out, "Ginny!" He looked at the clock outside he had less then thirty minutes to find Pansy. Why did he trust her? The real thing would have been easier. What could she even possibly be doing? It's not like she looked like herself plus, she couldn't keep up with the young Weasley's brains to get away with anything. Sighing, he ran down a corridor, hoping to find her. He crashed into someone as he rounded the corner, "Watch it!" He said to whoever it was. He went to grab for his wand when he heard her familiar voice from in front of him. At least he found her. So, he thought.

"Why don't you watch it?" He heard Ginny's voice saying in extreme annoyance but it became softer. "Harry?" Ginny asked in confusion causing Draco to turn around quickly, forgetting that he was Harry at the moment. Draco shook his head briefly to get himself to focus on what they were doing. He saw the other redhead coming down the corridor from the corner of his eye.

_Here we go Pansy._ He thought to himself before grabbing the back of Ginny's head and kissing her passionately. She at first fought with him but he thought that it was just for show. In seconds, she began to relax into the kiss like normal but he noticed that she didn't kiss like she normally did. It was softer, gentler. More Ginny like and Draco couldn't help but think Pansy could have been good at acting, after all. His skin started to tingle but assumed it was from the kiss itself. Her lips didn't taste the same either. They were sweeter then before. "Harry?" A soft hurt voice said from his right. _It's working._ Draco thought victoriously to himself as he pushed Ginny up against the wall. He kissed her harder, more passionately. Not even noticing that his dark hair started to fade into white or his green eyes start to turn grey.

He could only focus on the feel of Ginny's soft lips against his. Or her body pressed up against his. He was getting excited again and knew Pansy would take it for all it was worth. His hands roamed her back up and down. Ginny moaned out in pleasure before hearing Ariel's voice bring her back. "Ginny! What are you doing!" Ariel demanded of her.

With a flustered face, Ginny pulled away her eyes were wide as she looked at her best friend and sister horrified. "Oh Ariel, I am so sorry...I…" Her words trailed off in embarrassment and shame. Draco has been impressed with the performance that Pansy was putting on. Now it was his turn to completely shatter her heart but saw her looking at him mortified.

"It's Draco," She said in confusion pointing at him. "You were snogging Draco." He expected Pansy to start in since the gig was up now instead he was faced with Ginny's fury. Her wand was aimed at his face.

"You foul son of a Boggart!" Ginny roared at him, preparing to hex him to oblivion. Draco's pompous exterior returned in efforts to push down his obvious embarrassment of things going wrong.

"Blood Traitor, do you honestly think that I wanted to kiss you. Now I have to make sure none of your filth got in my mouth," He spat at her disgusted. "You weren't objecting to it, Weasley," Draco shot back beyond irritated. "Admit it, I made your sick desire to do that with Potter come true." He added viciously making sure they knew that no one was better than he was.

Ginny's face turned as red as Ron's would get whatever he became enraged without another word she cast a rather painful Bat-bogey Hex on him before kneeing him causing him to drop to the ground in pain. "That isn't the worst of it," Ginny said, warningly of more to come from her brothers as she walked off with Ariel. Anger flowed through her veins.

Draco propped himself up against the wall, waiting for the pain to subside somewhat from both areas. "I don't think that was Pansy," He muttered to himself. What was he going to do now since that just exploded in his face. But in all honest it wasn't his fault, it was Pansy's for not following his direction. Now he had to face another round of Ursula's wraith.

The sisters sat in a hidden enclosed area within a corridor. It had a window that appeared to be looking into the depths of the Black Lake. "Ariel,, I am really sorry...If I had known..." Ginny said, attempting to apology again for her unknown part in what just occurred. Ariel still remained quiet in thought of what if that had been Harry? The thought of what she saw shook her faith a little bit in him. Would Harry have been that unfaithful towards her? He never truly said that he loved her, only that he just liked her. "Harry would never do anything like that, though..." Ginny said, reading her mind. "He changed houses for you, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't care about you. I would _never _do that to you, you are my sister. Besides, I see how he looks at you..." Ariel looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ariel questioned Ginny curiously, how did Harry look at her?

"He has that look in his eyes that you are so important to him," Ginny said, honestly and with an admirable smile on her face. "Believe me, he had a crush on a girl named Cho Chang last year and it is nothing compared to what I see him have for you." She said reassuringly. "Harry, isn't one to cheat or string girls along unlike Malfoy." Her eyes flashed dangerously. She hugged Ariel tightly knowing what she was going through. "If he did hurt you, I would do to him what I did to Malfoy," Both girls giggled at the thought, Ariel gave Ginny a grateful smile. It was nice having a sister again and one so loyal and willing to stand up for her. "I'll see you later, I have to talk to Fred and George about further revenge against Malfoy." Ginny winked before walking anyway and leaving Ariel to her still troubled musings.

The young woman soon got lost in the beautiful moving waters behind the glass, once again missing her underwater home. Tears spilled from her eyes, she hadn't even noticed that Harry was there watching her from behind for quite some time. Unaware of what had happened moments before. He sat by her and rubbed her arm out of concern. "Ariel?" He asked as she didn't turn to look at him and this made him more worried about her. Finally, Ariel looked at him only giving him a half smile before looking back at the lake. "What's wrong?" Harry questioned her seeing the redness on her nose and the tear streaks down her cheeks that said she had been crying. He knelt in front of her placing a hand on her hand and the other he used to wipe away her tears. Had Draco or Umbridge done something to her, "What's wrong?" He repeated looking deep into her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

She took a deep breath to find her bearings to be able to speak. "After Divinations I was going to come here to do my homework and I saw…" Her voice caught on the last word at the thought of it.

"What?" Harry asked, concerned. "What did you see?" He brushed away her bangs curious to what had his girlfriend so upset. He placed his forehead against hers'. Worry riddled his eyes as he kissed her nose softly.

"I saw Draco as you kissing...my sister..." She said softer the pain was real in her voice. His eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. Why would he do that? It didn't make sense to why he would become him to kiss the enemy.

"Draco kissed Ginny?" He asked shocked. He couldn't believe it. The girl looked away because she relived the event in his eyes.

She nodded trying to get the beginning image out of her head, "He turned himself into you somehow," She said still sadly. Harry sat next to her, now what happened outside the library made sense. Draco was trying to get some hair for a Polyjuice Potion.

"Polyjuice Potion…" Harry sighed with realization of how the blonde boy had pulled it off. "You know I wouldn't do that right? Ginny is more like a sister to me." He hugged her and kissed her temple.

"That's what Ginny said..." She asked him now looking into his eyes. He saw the depth of everything in her own eyes. He nodded again calming her troubled thoughts.

"And I wouldn't do that to you. You mean too much to me to do that. Besides, it would feel weird if Ginny and I kissed," Harry said shuddering at the thought, "She is just my friend. Always has been." He ran his fingers through her bangs trying to show her the truth. She adverted her eyes. "Ariel," Harry whispered turning her head back to him, "I love you."

Those three words shocked but yet caused her heart to flutter immensely in her chest. "You love me?" Ariel asked him, waiting for him to say that he didn't mean it in a romantic content. He smiled, cupping her face with both of his hands. His eyes said so much and Harry only wished that he could show her that his feelings had grown for her.

"Yes, I do. I know that I only want to be with you. Just you..." He said trying to console her. "No one else..." He took her hand feeling the intense pain that was in her heart. "It's okay," Harry told her kissing her forehead. "He wasn't me. I don't know why Draco did it, but he wasn't me." He held her close to him while thinking to himself about it. Not knowing how he would feel, if he had saw Ariel kissing someone else. He kissed her temple in hopes that he was reassuring her. He held onto her taking her into his embrace before picking his head up. "Wait," He said thinking about it. "Did he use Polyjuice Potion?"

"What is that?" Ariel said, feeling like an idiot for knowing as little as she did about potions and other wizarding things. "I mean he did something to become you," the girl confirmed slightly confused herself.

His mind went even faster with his train of thought. "And he kissed Ginny?" Harry said trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Yes," She said with a nod. She was wondering what he was leading to.

"That's really weird," Harry said trying to come up with a liable explanation for what Draco had done. He looked at the girl he adored and cherished so much. Draco definitely had something against the girl but what. "Do you think it was because he doesn't have the courage to kiss her? Or that it was to make you mad?" Harry questioned her more.

"I wish I knew why…" Ariel said also thinking it over and trying to make sense of it herself.

Harry sat there staring at the ground. "Does Ginny have any idea as to why he did that?" Harry said wondering if Ginny had hunted him down yet.

"I don't think so. She looked very upset about it when she saw who it was," Ariel said honestly. It wasn't Ginny Draco had to worry about…It was six brothers that Draco had to worry about.

Harry laughed under his breath at the picture that popped into his head. "What did she do?" He asked smiling big.

"She hexed him pretty good then kneed him," Ariel said covering up a giggle. That was a sight that Harry had wished to see, knowing that Ginny could cast a powerful hex.

Harry laughed out loud trying to picture it. "Wish I could have seen that." He said with a smile. Suddenly reality set in again "Does...Does Ron know?" He asked expecting him to be on the rampage by now.

"No don't think so," Ariel said picturing what would have happened if Ron would have been there. The thought was intriguing to say the least. He squeezed her hand softly and leaned forwarded so their noses were touching.

"Feel any better now?" He said making sure that she didn't feel the way she did earlier about him.

"Yes, thank you," She said seeing it all in his eyes. He kissed her deeply with everything he had for her. Putting his hands in her hair Harry pulled her into him feeling true unhidden emotions for her. She pulled away placing her head on his chest. "Did you ever think about me after that day?" She asked softly looking up at him.

He stroked her hair while he nodded. "All the time," Harry answered remembering that day on the coast, "I knew that you had saved me. I remembered your hair but sometimes I just told myself that you were an angel…part of an out-of-body experience or something," He confessed, "I never saw myself being able to find you again." This proved even more that they were meant to be.

"Really?" She said looking into his eyes, "I thought the same that I would never see you again," She replied honestly.

He caressed her cheek softly, "Well," Harry said kissing her eyelids gently, "I'm glad I did." Her hair fell perfectly down his shirt.

"Me too," She said falling into his sweet hold. "You thought I was an angel?" She asked blushing. Only with her could he be this true to himself. He felt so at ease with her.

Harry nodded, "I didn't know if you were the angel of death trying to take me to the afterlife or if you were my guardian angel," Harry said gratefully with a smile, "But that was the only explanation I had for it." She played with the hem of her skirt.

"What did you think after I saved you?" She said allowing him to place her hair behind her ear.

"That you had to have been my guardian angel," Harry said letting her hair flow in between his fingers, "I didn't know about magical creatures then to know mermaids were real." He nibbled on her ear running a hand up and down her arm. Her heart still fluttered because of it. "Is that your breath you are holding?" Harry asked feeling her body melt into his. She nodded letting the breath out slowly. The sea horses had returned in her stomach, "Why?" He whispered seductively into her ear. The mixture of warmth and cold rent through her body. She shivered when he drew a finger down her arm. She took a sharp intake of breath. Harry smiled lightly as he continued to run his hand across the outline of her smooth face before letting it linger on her jawbone.

"Your touch still makes my heart flutter and sea horses swim in my stomach," She said while he kept moving closer.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that." Harry answered, kissing her lightly. He placed his arms back around her.

"How come?" She said curiously outlining his hand.

Harry smiled down at her, "It means that I still have the same effect on you," He said lovingly. Little did she know that she gave him the sensation of flying whenever he held her.

"You do, when I see you I still wonder if I'm really with you," She said softly. He took her hand in his.

Laying her head on hers', "Sometimes I ask myself the same thing," Harry replied his voice matching her softness.

"You do?" She asked running her hands through his bangs.

Harry nodded softly blushing in the slightest as he confessed this to her. "I keep waiting to wake up and hear this is a dream," He said kissing her palm gently.

"But it is real," She said reassuringly. "I'm real, this is real." Her eyes mixed with his.

"I know but I still wonder because it just feels too good to be true," He said running his thumb down her cheek.

"Yes but it is true for us both and nothing can take it from us," She said her tone the same.

Smiling down, Harry kissed her one more time. "I will never leave you Ariel." Harry promised her truthfully. Her face lit up at his declaration. "I mean it I will never leave your side."

"I will never leave your side either," Ariel echoed the emotions in his heart. They may have come from two different worlds but they both had the same understanding about love. They sat there watching the waves of the water gently crashing into the window. Ariel's mind returned to the conservation from the night before. Harry had said that he would be willing to help her apologize to her father for what had happened. She bit her lip still wondering if it were possible that she was still able to speak Mermish. It had to be worth a try, she thought to herself. After all her father deserved it. Subconsciously she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Forgetting that her boyfriend was still there. Concerned by her behavior Harry felt compelled to see what was the matter, "What's wrong?" He said stroking her hair. Another moment passed before she answered him.

"Just thinking about if I can truly send a message to my father," She said softly still in thought.

"Only one way to find out." Harry reminds her, rubbing her back in comfort. "We will figure out how you can do so." She feel a renewed appreciation for the young man. His efforts meant so much to her.

"I hope so," She said with a sigh as she curled up into his lap more.

"Neville could give you a smaller dose of Gillyweed," He said figuring out how to work everything just right. "So you could breath underwater for a shorter period of time to talk. Only sticking your head underwater I mean."

She honestly didn't want to just send a mere message to her father. She wanted to be able to tell him herself. "Why couldn't I just take enough to get back home to tell my father myself?" She said struck by how much it would mean to them both. A proper goodbye. "Come with me... You can see my home…" She said pleading with him.

He thought about it for a minute Go into the ocean? He remembered how much he wanted to explore the Black Lake after the tournament last year. He also knew how much his support meant to her. She had supported him so much over the last couple months. It was the least that he could do for her. "I would like to come with you," Harry said knowing there would be dangers but none that he wasn't already familiar with.

She hugged him happily, "Thank you so much!" She said truly grateful of his choice. Harry saw the pure happiness in her eyes that alone was all he needed to know. It was enough for him to risk himself. In order to make her happy.

Nothing else matter to him other than making her happy like this. "You're welcome, Ariel. I know how I would what someone with me the first time back home," Harry said in full understanding of her uncertainty. He knew how to get some Gillyweed. From there, his mind started to form a plan of what to do. "Tomorrow after breakfast, we will meet down at the lake," He started to tell her the plan as it came to him. "It will be easy since it's the weekend. Everyone will be doing other things."

She nodded obediently and taking in the seriousness of it. "Okay," She said echoing his tone. He must have truly loved her in order to want to help her with this. It meant the world to her.

"It's going to be difficult but we should be able to pull it off," He concluded with encouraging confidence. She felt fear creeping back inside of her. Fear of it going wrong again, fear of her father resenting her for what she did by leaving the kingdom. Harry could see the worry in her eyes. "What is it?" He said soaking up her unspoken concerns

"What if he resents me for leaving or what if he hurts you? He isn't fond of humans and because of that he thinks you took me away?" She said the words spilling out like a waterfall. He took both hands into his own in a calming manner.

"He is your dad. He will love you no matter what," Harry said soothingly, "If he does try to hurt me then that is a risk that I am willing to take." Again, her love grew to a whole new level for him.

She didn't think that she was worth the risk, "I know but I left him and my sisters," She said feeling a stab of painful guilt from knowing what she did to her family.

"Ariel, families don't stop loving one another because someone did something wrong. If you honestly are truly sorrowful for what you did, they will forgive you," Harry said knowing this from his experience with her human family.

He stroked her hair trying to put her at ease with her own inner turmoil. She looked out the window, "Hope you are right," She said biting her lip nervously.

"My parents died but the reason behind their deaths proves that a parent's love is unconditional," He said repeating the words that Albus Dumbledore had said to him during his first year. He hugged her tightly understanding her pain. He brushed away her hair. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Come on, let's go before anyone realizes we're missing," He said as she sat back up with a smile.

They made their way down to the Great Hall. She was able to go home again but was unsure how this Gillyweed worked. How would her father react to her coming back home after disobeying his main rule? That question took over her mind completely. Maybe seeing how much Harry was willing to put on the line for her would change Triton's mindset of humans. The girl could only hope for the best. Harry had gone over and beyond for her. She didn't deserve someone that loved her so much.

Ariel could hardly eat anything during dinner due to her mind being full of what she could do to be able to go back to Altantica. Harry had suggested using some plant called Gillyweed that would allow them to swimming underwater without any problems, except that they would be able to breathe underwater for a limited amount of time. Ariel pondered over if there was any way to extent the effect for the complete trip to and from the ocean. With that in mind, the young woman decided that the best place to go was the library to better understand what Gillyweed was before she and Harry even attempted the journey the next morning.

Ariel searched the Herbology section in the library intently as someone spoke from behind her. "Need any help?" The girl turned to face the plump brown-haired boy, Neville Longbottom standing there with a stack of books in his arms. He, Ariel, and Felix had found common ground in Herbology. Even when she couldn't talk, she helped both of the boys tend to the greenhouses and projects. He had been surprised that a Slytherin was willing to help him or even talk civilly to him.

Secretly, Ariel hoped that the smile she had on her face was nonchalant and not guilty of something, "I'm doing so research on Gillyweed for Herbology," Ariel said now mentally crossing her fingers that Neville wouldn't ask for the reason behind it. His eyes lit up upon hearing that she was doing the same research that he was but his was purely for his own purposes. "I'll be fine on my own but thank you," Ariel said appreciative of the offer but wasn't sure of how Neville truly thought about her.

"Actually, I don't mind," He said, setting the books in his arms on the nearest table. "I have been meaning to do the same myself. Since Harry used it last year to rescue Ron and Gabrielle Delcour from the merpeople," He said not knowing of Ariel's recent transformation. "I have been trying to figure out how Gillyweed works for an hour in freshwater. If it would be any different in saltwater." He met her where she sat and continued on, "I also want to see if there are any underwater plant life that can be used for Potions and antidotes."

Neville slightly blushed obviously embarrassed about what he just said, but Ariel seemed rather interested. "Really?" She said even more intrigued by what the plant did now. Neville nodded again and ran his finger across the rows of book in search of one in particular.

"Yeah, no one else here really seems to care about the saltwater effects that much. Imagine what we could go see, if we could use Gillyweed to swim beyond the Black Lake even the ocean?" He said, in awe of the possibilities. "I read about and seen pictures of rare plants that are only found in the deep unknown depths of the sea. He was thankful that someone would listen to his Herbology talk instead of brushing him off.

"Plants in the sea?" Felix said in pure wonderment of hearing what humans thought of their world as he peeked around a nearby bookshelf. "Sorry..." He said, looking down not wanting to intrude on their conversation.

"Hey there," Neville said, ruffling Felix's hair with a kind smile. "Yeah, there are supposed plants on the bottom of the sea that have healing properties. "Can you imagine, what it would be like to swim with them up close like Harry did? To see them like that. And the plants down there that you could gather up and study." Ariel looked away to hide the slight tears of missing her home. Felix caught on to how the young woman felt as he walked over to hug her sympathetically. "Did I say something wrong?" Neville said, now worried that he upset Ariel. "I didn't mean to..." He added sincerely apologetic.

Ariel shook her head and gave him an appreciative smile of his kind concern. "No, you didn't...the sea reminds me of my old home," Ariel said, trying to put on a brave face, praying that Neville wouldn't question her to explain more of what she meant. "My family lived with fish...Fish were my only friends before Hogwarts." She said, hugging Felix close to her.

Neville sympathized with the Slytherin to a point. "Don't worry about it, I lost my parents too…Draco's aunt did horrible things to them…" Ariel's heart dropped for his lost. Her inner hatred for the blonde young man grew tenfold. How could his family do something so horrible. She remembered soon after of where they came from.

"I'm so sorry, Neville…" Ariel apologized sincerely. "He is nothing but a very crude and dark boy just like his family," She said darkly. "No one deserves that…" Neville cleared his throat in uncertainty how to feel.

"I'm sorry too..." Felix said truly feeling for the older boy that he looked up to, Neville smiled at him grateful for their friendship and support.

"Thank you…it's something I don't like to talk about with others," He said softly. She nodded in understanding of his discomfort of the subject. "But you and Ariel are different. Ariel isn't like the other Slytherins, neither is Harry." She looked away not sure of how to take it.

"Do you really think so?" Ariel said softly and with uncertainty of herself. He nodded with a reassuring smile. He knew how it felt to be an outcast.

"Yeah, I mean you stood up against Umbridge and the other Slytherins by coming to the Hogshead Inn. That shows a lot about you," He said with a friendly tone, "Too many get lost in the mindset of whatever house we are put into defines who we are as people. They don't see that there is good and bad everywhere." Ariel thought about Ron and Draco's attitudes towards her because of that fact.

"Thank you for being a friend, Neville," Ariel said with new respect for the young man.

"Like Harry always says what are friends for?" Neville said warmly. Ariel felt much better about everything and knew that she could rise above what most thought of her. It made going home again a bit brighter especially now. "Maybe if you would like...I could give you some Gillyweed to study..." Neville offered suddenly. "I have some up in my trunk." He said, happily.

"Would you?" Ariel said, feeling guilty about lying to him for her true intent for the plant. After being so canon with her, he deserved the truth. "I need some to get back home...to apologize to my father..." Neville raised his eyebrow in confusion of why she needed the plant for. He felt compelled to ask her to clarify more.

"Why would you need Gillyweed to go back to apologize to your father?" Neville asked looking between the two suspiciously. Ariel felt the same way as she did when she told Harry and Hermione the truth of what she truly was.

She sighed and avoided his eyes as she began to wring her hands nervously. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked, more timidly knowing how suspicious it must have sounded to him but Neville nodded seeming weary as to what her secret could be."Okay. You can't laugh. I'm- well, I used to be a mermaid." Ariel admitted. "I made a deal with a mean sea witch to get legs."

"What?" He said in shock as he looked between her and Felix to confirm if that was plausible. They nodded. "But..." He said, trying his best not to be rude. "You don't look like a mermaid...I mean like the mermaids that are in the Black Lake." He corrected himself even more awkwardly. Those were mermaids that the Altanticans didn't speak of.

"Those were mermaids that were banished from Altantica for the highest crimes committed in the kingdom," Ariel said, grimly causing Felix to shudder at the thought. "They become what they are on the inside." She concluded softly. Felix hugged her knowing that she feared becoming like them because of what she did.

Neville nodded, soaking up the given information. Ariel wasn't sure if he was going to help by his Neville took a deep breath. She obviously regretted whatever happened regarding the sea witch. "Okay. Okay. How many hours did it take you to get here?" He said finally after a few moments of quiet consideration.

Ariel stared at him in shock but it soon turned into pure joy that he was going to help him. "About a day for the complete trip from Hogwarts to Altantica and back." Ariel said, trying to contain her excitement of being able to go home again, even for briefly.

Neville stared at the ground, counting on his fingers. "Okay. I should have enough Gillyweed to get you there and back. It's in my dormitory." He gestured for them to follow. Ariel hugged him again before she took Felix's hand to follow the young man out of the Library. Harry was on his way to find his girlfriend assuming that she could possibly be at the library researching ways to get home. His mind was full to the brim with doubts about if it would all go as hoped. He remembered how dangerous it was the last time he had used Gillyweed but then again all of the tasks were dangerous in one way or another. The young Slytherin reminded himself of why he was doing this. He wanted to help Ariel redeem herself for what had happened with Ursula. He barely saw Neville walking out of the library with Ariel and Felix by his side. "Hey Harry," He said, walking past him before stopping.

Harry was startled out of this thoughts as he turned around to face the three. "Harry, Neville's going to give us his Gillyweed." Ariel grinned, moving over to Harry's side. Had Ariel discussed the truth of her origins with the young Gryffindor?

"Oh um…Really?" Harry said, smiling tensely not sure of Neville knew of the truth or not. Ariel's face slightly dropped when she noticed that Harry was less than pleased by the news that Neville was helping them. It wasn't that Harry, wasn't happy. What concerned him was what did Neville know.

Ariel was quick to reassure her troubled boyfriend. "I told him why we needed it and he's being so kind," She said completely grateful toward the other young man as she smiled up at Harry.

Harry relaxed a bit as Ariel wrapped her arm around his waist. "I honestly don't mind...I get it...Though, you guys shouldn't. Who knows what is out there. I wouldn't want anything to happen to either one of you," Neville said a bit worried as the memory of how he thought he had killed Harry the year before.

"We'll be fine, Neville." Harry smiled. "Ariel knows what's down there, and we'll have our wands. "Thank you but you sure about this?" Harry said looking at him in the outmost appreciation but he didn't want to drag Neville into the possible mess that this could cause.

Neville nodded in understanding respect for the girl. "Yes, I am sure you guys have helped me when no one else would," Neville said respectfully. Harry smiled grateful for Neville's loyalty and most of all his understanding. Harry knew that Neville would understand being it was for family.

Once they reached the Gryffindor tower, Neville beckoned Harry to follow him up into the dorms. It seemed so Foreign to Harry to be back inside of the first place he called home for the first five in a half years at Hogwarts. "You mustn't tell anyone else about this," He said in a hushed voice while he went over to his bed before reaching for his trunk.

Harry nodded giving Neville his word. "I won't tell anyone," Harry promised solemnly. He watched Neville pull out his trunk out from underneath his bed.

Neville didn't say a word as he dug through his trunk, "Almost no one knows that I even have this," He said pulling out a small bag. "Here," He whispered handing Harry the small pouch. "Enough for an all day underwater exploration if one wanted to." Harry was surprised at the other Gryffindor.

"Thank you. Neville," Harry said sincerely, he turned to leave when he saw the expression on the young man's face of deep consideration. "What is it?" Harry asked curiously

"She's different, isn't she?" Neville said with some amazement. Harry looked at him in confusion of what he meant by that and wondering, if he was referring to Luna Lovegood at first. She definitely had her own sense of how the world worked. "Ariel, I mean, she is rather different." Neville clarified. "She isn't like most Slytherins you can say." Harry smiled knowing what he had meant. "But neither are you."

"Yeah, she is definitely different but then again why should someone be defined by the house that they are in?" Harry said understandingly. "Mostly why I admire her so much is because her compassion for others expands beyond anything else but by those standards she should be a Gryffindor. Sadly, the same can't be said for the rest of our housemates." Neville nodded in complete agreement.

"Just be careful...both of you…" He said, his voice concerned for them. Harry nodded in gratitude before walking back out towards the Slytherin House to prepare for the early morning journey to Altantica with Ariel. His thoughts went back to the year, before when he had taken the Gillyweed during the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Would it affect him differently this time and how would it affect Ariel?

Draco stared into the fireplace, the kiss had gone horribly wrong but that wasn't the worst of it. Once Umbridge heard when of this slip up, Draco would be in deep waters. No puns intended, the young man recalled stories that Lucius told him about Ursula slowly drowning those who had gone against the Dark Lord. A blood freezing chill went up his spine at the mere thought of that being his own punishment. At the same time, he was tired of babysitting all hours of every day but how was he supposed to get out of it without getting himself or his family killed. That alone had been eating at him since he got the mysterious letter from an unknown source the morning after the accidental kiss.

_Help is always given to those who ask for it. Help will be found in the library, that is if you can find the source. The Snitch has been released, now will you seek it?_

_Auburn-Born_

The question of who could have sent the riddled letter and how they would be able to help the young blonde Slytherin, bounced around in his mind repetitively. How did they know about the deal that he struck with the professor in disguise? And how would he know who the unknown person was. He ran his hands over his face as his memories went back to how lusciously soft Ginny's lips were or how right it felt to hold her in his arms. The young man shook his head in efforts to regain his wits about him because he couldn't afford to be distracted in any form. After a few moments of serious contemplating everything he knew what he had to do, which, meant going against being both a Malfoy and a Slytherin. But what other choice did he have? He needed to get rid of the woman before it was too late.


	10. True Redempition

Harry woke in his private dorm before the sun even rose into the dark purplish black skies, he crept out of the common room thankfully under his invisibility cloak. Harry tossed the cloak off the moment that he had reached the bridge that looked over the grounds. The early morning scent of the winter crispness greeted him as Harry made his way over to the lake side. Every possible scenario of what could happen during their journey to Ariel's home raced through his head the entire night before. Harry couldn't help being a bit nervous over how her father could react or if he would...He reminded himself that this was for Ariel. The thought of her caused him to wonder, if Ariel was going to back out of this. Too scared of the risks but in moments he saw her coming down the hill. He could see her wringing her hands as she made her way towards him. Her face said it all, even though she tried to hide it from him.

"Ready?" He kissed her gently when she approached his side. Trying to ease her nerves along with his own. "It will be okay," He said encouragingly before he removed the pouch from his belt loop. She nodded still looking unsure of herself by him taking her injured hand caused her to focus on the task.

Ariel eyed the small pouch out of concern."So we eat the Gillyweed and that will help us breathe in the water?" Ariel asked, keeping her bubbling nervousness at bay.

"Yes, Neville gave me enough for the round trip," He returned the nod with determination, "Okay, let's go before anyone asks us anything," He said beginning to strip down to his nothings. Ariel followed his actions ignoring the cold that hit them both. He took a good handful of what looked like a sad mess of soggy plant in his hand. He placed a small amount in her hand before downing his half. He almost gagged as the memory of the taste and texture of it came back to him. _For Ariel._ He reminded himself begrudgingly. Being even more nervous of Harry's reaction to eating, the young woman stared at the green wet pile in her hand. She shoved it into her mouth quickly but she ended up dry heaved. As she forced it down, the taste of it reminded the girl of seaweed. Which, was something that she hadn't had in quite some time.

Once both of them had managed to swallow the raw slimy plant, Harry gripped her hand before jumping into the water taking her with him. Goosebumps appeared on the girls arms as the winter cold water touched her skin, but she was quickly acclimating to it. Both dove down a few feet into the lake, suddenly Harry signaled for Ariel to stop holding her breath. She wasn't at all confident on how everything was going to go after this point. But she obeyed and realized she could breathe just as easily as she had before her transformation. She looked down to see…her fins had now once again replaced her legs. It scared her, what if this made the spell reverse itself.

Harry caught her attention again not by what he was doing but by how he looked. His torso up appeared to be the same but from the waist down was also a fin as well. He followed her gaze in concern to see what she was looking at. His eyes grew huge at the fact that he became a merman like she had returned to her original form. The tail that he had was green with silver flecks out through it, but his fins were a deep shimmering silver color.

"Lumos," Harry said to get a better look of the world they were in now. Once more his eye sight had changed to a clearer perspective. Then he saw her…She was just as beautiful as he had imagined her being. The water flowing perfectly through her hair. Nothing like what he saw with the mermaids of the lake. Her green tail fit who she was. Matching all of her beauty and brightness that she brought to those around her. She looked down scared of what he thought.

He swam up to her and caressed her cheek in reassuring her. The same image he saw as a boy. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty in the water. He marveled at her in her natural form to him, she was gorgeous. Overcome by fear, she shot over to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Harry, what if I can't change back?" She asked rightfully fearful.

"It shouldn't last," He tried his best to reassure her. "We broke the spell remember, spells don't lie." He was right, Ariel smiled. He was somewhat awkward in the water, unused to a tail instead of legs, like her first time on legs. She took his hand and pulled him along, showing him the right movements. The young man began to realize that swimming with fins was a lot similar to riding a broom. Only the water guided him instead of the winds of the fresh air. He allowed her to lead the way to the tunnel to the ocean. They swam side by side through the brief darkness. He grew nervous again of what was going to happen? Would they be able to make it there and back? What would happen once they got there? He knew she was thinking the same thing.

The sun grazed beautifully across her body through the waters as they left the Black Lake to the open seas. He felt a slight pressure on his lungs when they went the freshwater into the saltwater. But the feeling faded when he had become adjusted to the new surroundings. "Are you alright?" Ariel asked concernedly watching him carefully. She had been used to the change but knew that it may have been different for him.

Grateful of her worry, he took her hand and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a shock, is all," He said kissing her hand gently. She nodded, still somewhat not completely convinced but they continued on their journey. Before they reached the halfway mark, two doses of Gillyweed were already gone. But Harry didn't mind at all as he took his time to explore her world. The young man was in awe of the number of rare fish that swam past them. Harry saw fish he had only seen in pictures swim past them. So lost in the amazing scenery that Harry hardly took notice of a faint glowing a few feet ahead of them. Out of habit, Harry pulled Ariel closer to him unsure of the source of the glow. He had been more alert then before knowing what dangers laid beneath the waters. He knew how to get rid of Grindylows and the like, but what was he supposed to do if they got attacked by a shark?

Slowly, the two moved through the reef patches that were spread out among the surface. A flash of light met them as they rounded a huge sandy hill. In what looked like a force field stood one of the most majestic castles that Harry had ever seen. The castle, itself seemed to adsorb the golden sheen of the protective shield. The towers had to have been at least a good fifty feet or more. The castle reminded him a bit of Hogwarts. "Woah." Harry whispered, Ariel giggled as his jaw hung open.

He could see other mermaids young and old swimming outside of the palace. He looked at the girl in amazement and awe of it all, this was her home. He saw the look in her eyes while she looked at the kingdom. "Yeah, being the daughter of the ruler of the seas does have its perks," She said causing his stomach to drop at those very words.

So, she had been a princess this entire time? "You live there!?" He said shocked by her confession. She nodded in response. "You are a…" Again she nodded in response. "The daughter of... The ruler of... You're a princess?!" Harry asked, shocked and facing her. It wasn't any wonder that she was so nervous about going back home. Ariel looked down afraid of this kind of reaction from him. Now Harry was even more worried about everything.

She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, avoiding Harry's curious eyes. "Well, yeah..." She said, blushing a bit. "Seventh and youngest daughter. Surprise..." She expected him to turn back but he stared between her and the castle in efforts to wrap his mind around it all. It made sense to him how she could adjust so easily to the Weasleys' lifestyle.

"So you're used to a big family, that's good if you're going to stay with the Weasleys." Harry smiled. "What's, er, what's your dad like?" He hid his immense fear of the king of the seas' temper if it should come about.

Ariel seemed just as uneasy about the subject as he was regarding her father's behavior, especially towards humans. The young princess looked down at the ground. "Kind, good but does get angry rather quickly," she said, wringing her hands slightly. Harry nodded while his stomach churned and twisted into knots.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Okay." Harry nodded. Despite the fact he was breathing water, he felt like his mouth got dry. Ariel started towards the magnificent structure that stood before them. Harry sped up to catch up to her when she stopped in front of a closed off cave. An excited expression spread across her face. "Look, this was my favorite place to go, besides the surface." She explained fondly. "I can show you my collection!" She said, pulling him over to the boulder that blocked the entrance. Ariel moved a boulder away from the entrance.

Harry stared at her in amazement as she pushed it out of the way with ease. "How strong are you?" Harry asked, half joking. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, teasingly before darting inside of the cavern. "No, really. I mean it." Harry swam after her, losing her briefly in the darkness of the tunnel.

He could hear her laughing ahead of him. "The water helps makes things lighter," She informed him when they entered the main cavern, which was full of thousands of trinkets, assorted jewelry, old filigree designed plates, and other things that must have been from shipwrecks over the years.

The sun glimmered off the silver and crystal items surrounding them. He could see the fascination with human life and the things that came with it. "This is amazing." Harry said quietly, almost feeling like he was in a museum and should speak softly.

Ariel swam down from one of the highest shelves, caught off guard by his shared interest in her collection. "Do you really think so?" Ariel said, nervously tinkering with a nearby music box. She spun the tiny dancer around with her finger causing a soft musical sound to come from the box. Harry again understood her troubled feelings of him making fun of her.

Harry swam up to her with true amazement of everything that she had as he wrapped his arms around her in immense support. "Yeah, I really know so. This is all so...incredible..." He said as honestly as he could while he laid his head on her shoulder. "What's that you've got?" He said admiring the music box in her hands. It was one of the most elegantly made music box, she wound it up. Harry heard her humming in perfect harmony with the music in haunting beauty. "Wow." Harry whispered when the tune petered out.

The young woman blushed in embarrassment as she set the box back in its spot. "What?" Ariel said, facing him shyly her bright crimson hair fell around her face like a curtain.

Harry reached out and touched her cheek being reminded of the same song echoing off the trees of the Hogwarts' grounds, when she got her voice back. "Nothing, you sing so...like a Veela..." He said awkwardly, he wasn't that good with compliments at all.

Ariel found the clumsy compliment adorably endearing and looked down shyly. "Thank you," She said, appreciatively leaning into his touch.

The young man swam from shelf to shelf just for once truly being able to be himself without any expectations of him reaching a level that was impossible in his mind. He was a normal teenaged boy there, not the predestined hero that he had been for the past fourteen years. He sighed looking at a nearby sword that resembled Godric Gryffindor's. "I wouldn't mind staying here..." He said, honestly.

Ariel could relate to that feeling so well, she rested her head against his chest. "That's how I feel whenever I'm in here too." Ariel smiled, closing her eyes in contentment.

Harry smiled at her innocence and stroked her hair. "No, I meant living in Altantica with you..." He said, moving over to a nearby goblet. "No famous Harry Potter, no having to fight Voldemort.." He said wishfully. Ariel realized in the past months of being human just how much pressure Harry had on him to defeat Voldemort. She honestly knew how he felt, being a princess had the same pressure of expectation to uphold the fate of the kingdom. "I feel...free...you know..." He said, looking at her she merely listened to him but indeed knew.

She nodded as she looked at a broken locket. "It's how I feel on land..." She murmured softly reaching for a tiara. "I don't have to be a princess expected to know how to be a leader at some point in my life. Down here, when people aren't bossing me around. they're ignoring me, and they don't like my fascination with legs, and the surface is where you are." Ariel smiled up at him. The Dursleys treated him the same way when it came to Hogwarts and anything that deal with the wizarding world. "It's funny now that I'm back here." Ariel swam over to one of her collections. "I used to be so amazed by all this stuff. And now I know what it really is."

Harry joined her side a bit perplexed by what she said. "What do you mean?" Harry said confusedly curious to what she meant.

Ariel turned around holding a fork in her hand. "Harry." She grinned. "These are forks, I thought they were some kind of combs. There's silverware in that candleholder. All these books are useless now that they're wet." Her smile faded and she sighed. "Is this what growing up is? Finding out how foolish you were? It isn't any wonder that adults are always so grumpy." Harry laughed as hugged her from behind, trying to comfort her.

He kissed her shoulder. "You don't have to stop being amazed by the things that you have found. It is a part of what makes you who you are." Harry said, understanding her complexed emotions. "Doesn't mean that you have to let go of them." Ariel soaked up his words and looked around her, if she would honest with herself the entire collection were just things now. Her friends at Hogwarts and the Weasleys were what had become important to her now.

She sighed and took his hand. "C'mon, we don't have much time left," Ariel smiled as she looked up at the sun peering through the hole at the top of the cave. After another dose of Gillyweed, they exited out of the Grotto. Harry turned around to see Ariel looking at the cave as if to say goodbye to her childhood.

They swam closer to the castle, Harry gazed around at the darkened merhouses. They were insanely similar to Muggle houses, some even had coral and seaweed in the gardens. Before he knew it, they were outside of a pair of tall gates that towered over the grounds of the castle. He sensed her nervousness coming back. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling seeing her home again. He glimpsed the two guards holding spears swimming up to them. The young man pulled Ariel to him out of his protective nature, "Halt in the name of King Triton," One of the guards said with his spear aimed at them, "Who are you?" He demanded. Ariel swam out in front of Harry with her head held up high.

"Princess Ariel, daughter of King Triton and this is my mate, Harry. I wish to speak with my father immediately," She said with a firm tone. Both guards studied her for a brief moment before slowly moving aside. They still held their weapons at them. Far off in the distance Harry could see something red coming their way. He soon saw that it was a bright red crab.

The creature stopped in front of them and surveyed them both suspiciously. "What is the meaning of this?" The crab demanded of them while eyeing the two young teens especially Ariel.

"The girl says that she is the Princess Ariel," The second guard told the crab. The small crustacean swam up to Ariel now face to face with her. It seemed to be looking her over thoroughly. Finally it swam away again to the guards.

"It's Ariel. Let them pass," The crab ordered the guards and led the way into the castle. Ariel froze for a moment before following. Harry squeezed her hand gently in reminder that she wasn't alone.

"Come on," He finally broke the silence between them in what he felt was an encouraging voice, "You've made it this far and we don't have much Gillyweed left." She nodded and swam after the crab.

It was strange but warming for the girl to be back home again. Something now nagged at her. "Sebastian? How did you know it was really me?" She asked timidly to the crab.

He laughed slightly and shook his head, "Child, you have a way about you. Besides I am the one who taught you to use that talent of yours'," Sebastian said knowingly, "Fifteen years wasted mind you," He muttered to himself. "Your father is in the throne room." He said his tone softening, "Welcome home, Princess." He swam away but not before directing the two down the right path. She chewed on her lip nervously while swimming down the hall. She had missed this place so much but knew that she had to explain why she couldn't stay after this.

Harry looked around in awe at all of the medals and awards as well as other memorabilia in the glass cabinets. It was beautiful just like the school. He followed her through the two large doors into an opened room. It seemed to go on for ages in either direction. The young man could see a merman with long white hair and a beard that matched that of Albus Dumbledore sitting in the throne across the room. He was much bigger then any other of the mermaids that he had seen before. His fins were a bright blue that stood out against the water. Harry could make out the pure sadness in the man's eyes as his mighty trident sat beside the throne. A guard swam up to him before allowing the two to proceed. The young man observed the guard whispering something in the man's ear. He sat up in his throne and looked straight at Ariel.

His face bloomed into life with the light of hopefulness and uncertainty. He nodded to the guard excusing him from the room. Without any further notice, Ariel swam up to her father as overwhelming joy and regret filled her. She hugged him tightly, "Daddy.." She whispered through her tears.

"Ariel," her father said loving relief to have his little girl home again, "My sweet Ariel. Never thought I'd see you again." He said softly into her hair as tears fell. Harry remained where he was watching the happy reunion. He held the same kind of love for her that the Weasleys had for their children. Understanding that Harry kept his distance out of respect. He knew this was their moment. "I'm so sorry...Who is this that you have brought with you?" Triton's voice boomed after they had moved apart. He was now looking at Harry suspiciously.

Ariel quickly swam back over to Harry and pulled him back over, "This is Harry…he is my mate…" He bowed his head to her father to show respect for the man. She watched as her father bowed his head slightly. She knew she didn't have much time. "He helped me come back here so that I can apologize for what I have done…" Harry looked at her encouragingly.

The merman surveyed Harry for a moment more debating whether or not Harry was trustworthy. "You helped my Ariel?" Triton asked in amazement but gratitude rang out in his voice.

Harry swam forward nervously, feeling like he did in his second year after he found Justin Flitch-Fletchley petrified. "Yes, I did, Your Majesty. I belong in the human world but I wanted to help Ariel come back. We used Gillyweed, a plant that helped us be able to come here. It won't last," Harry replied respectfully.

Upon hearing Harry's explanation, Triton's eyes moved to Ariel's. "Oh and why is that," Triton questioned them. His daughter looked down before answering in shame.

"I went to Ursula to become human. I made a deal with her…I let her take my voice in order to have legs," Ariel quietly confessed still ashamed for what had happened. "I needed true love's kiss in order to remain human forever." Triton remained silent studying them both deeply. "I know I betrayed the kingdom by going to Ursula," Ariel said taking a deep breath, "I can't take it back but I'm sorry…"

His eyes slightly widened a bit at hearing the sea witch's name. "Ursula disappeared after you did." He said, causing a very big red flag to come up in the teens' heads. Could it have been possible that Umbridge was truly Ursula in disguise? It would explained why Draco was so determined to break them up. Triton returned to the matter at hand. "And yet, you're back?" He said this in the same tone as the headmaster had with Harry on many occasions. The girl shook her head in reply still not looking at his eyes.

"Yes…I am I wanted to at least make amends if anything else," She said tears slid down her cheeks true remorse. Triton's eyes lightened up at this his love overriding anything else.

He gathered the young redheaded woman into his arms. "Apology accepted," Her father said coming down to embrace her once more.

"I love you, Daddy and thank you," Ariel said hugging him back she couldn't put into words how much his forgiveness meant to her. Harry looked at the sun to see that they only had a few minutes left.

"Ariel we need to go or else we aren't going to make it back," Harry spoke up hating to ruin the moment between father and daughter. The girl nodded as she pulled away from her father. He placed a loving hand on her cheek, Harry watched being reminded of a parent's love for their children. The love he had never experienced with his own parents.

"I love you, Daddy." Ariel traded her father's hand for Harry's, turning around to leave as Triton echoed the sentiment.

"I may be able to assist you both in getting back safely," Triton said reaching for his trident. "Before I do Harry," Triton started looking at him in a way Dumbledore would, when he asked for a favor. "Please protect my daughter in your world," Triton said almost pleading with him to do so. Harry understood what he had meant.

"I will, Sir," Harry said, nodding his head slightly. There he broke the mindset Triton had of all humans.

"Thank you," Triton said with the outmost respect for the young man. With that he aimed his trident at them. Harry didn't know what to think. Maybe he was going to kill them or worse. Harry reached out for Ariel's hand. He wanted to hold her if they were going to die. He felt responsible for bringing her to her death.

Harry closed his eyes bracing himself for what was about to happen. He whispered an apology to Ariel before he felt the warm heat of some kind of light surrounding them. There wasn't any pain at all. That only confused him more. After the sensation faded, he slowly opened his eyes to see that they were still in the palace and still merpeople. "Mind my asking Your Majesty?" Harry asked hoping that he wasn't a merman forever.

"You will remain a merpeople as long as you stay underwater, without any need for Gillyweed. Once you go back onto land, my magic will leave you and you will become human again." Triton said his eyes moved to his daughter's with a look of loving sadness. Ariel was suddenly inspired by what Harry said earlier. Did they truly have to go back to Hogwarts right away? They did have the weekend to stay.

"Daddy, if it's alright with Harry, we could stay here for a bit longer," Ariel offered, looking back at Harry. She understood if Harry didn't want to stay, the young woman wasn't going to force him to do something that he didn't want to do. King Triton's eyes lit up again at the prospect of his daughter remaining home for a bit longer.

Harry considered it, he did feel like he belong there much more than at home. He also wanted to see more of Ariel's world to better understand her. "Now since we have more time. We could have a Welcome Home/Going Away party if you don't have to be back at school right away?" He smiled by eyed them to made sure they weren't trying to get out of something.

"Oh, Daddy..." Ariel said, hugging her father again in appreciation before looking back at Harry. "Yes, we can stay, it's the weekend and we wouldn't be missing much." She said, honestly glancing back at her boyfriend. "Besides, I can show Harry our home." She added cheerfully. Harry could see why her father had a hard time saying no to his daughter.

Both royals were waiting for a reply from the silent young man. "It's alright with me," Harry said smiling at them. Ariel rushed back to his side absolutely beaming in pure joy that he wanted to stay as she hugged him graciously. He returned the embrace before meeting her father's eyes again out of respect.

"Then, it is settled," King Triton said, smiling at the two. "With that said, welcome Harry to Altantica." He warmly welcomed the young man. Harry nodded formally towards the man in appreciation. "Now I have things to arrange." Triton said, smiling at his youngest daughter.

"Thank you," Harry said with the utmost appreciation. King Triton bowed his head in response. The two teens bowed before leaving the room. Harry's mind spun around what just happened, he was still shocked that Ariel's father was as understanding as he was about the entire situation. Then again the king was happy knowing that Ariel was safe and made the effort to make amends for her heated actions. But one thing still didn't set well with the young man, why would Ursula disappear around the same time as Ariel? With the redhead in the human world, Ursula could easily take over the kingdom, but why didn't she? Was she in the human would in disguise? He even entertained the possibility of Ursula being the sickeningly sweet wicked woman that was currently teaching at the school. What made Ariel so important to her?

"Everything, alright?" Ariel questioned her distracted boyfriend in troubled concern. She began wondering what he was thinking so intently about or if it was the same ominous thought that she had regarding Ursula's current location. "Is it Ursula?" That question pulled Harry abruptly out of his disturbing musings.

Harry looked back at the castle before swimming over to a nearby bench in the courtyard. "Yeah..." Harry said gravely as Ariel sat next to him, holding the same dread that Harry obviously did. "I don't understand why Ursula left after making you human...It seems a bit too suspicious, if you ask me..." He said, staring off towards the golden towers. Ariel couldn't help questioning the same thing. "I mean Umbridge truly has it out for us, especially for you. Why?" Harry said, speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Are you saying that Umbridge could be Ursula?" Ariel said it made sense as to how she could have known about Ariel's background and the reason why she wanted to get rid of the young woman so badly. Harry nodded with a grim sigh unable to shake the impending fear of that being true. "So, what are we going to do? We can tell my father, maybe he can help us stop her. Dumbledore has to know." She said, formulating a plan of how Ursula could be stop.

"But that means that we'll have to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said, half hoping that Ariel would say that they wouldn't but he knew that they needed to in order to warn the wizard world. At least before the woman caused more havoc in the human world. Ariel looked between him and her home, torn in what to do.

After a few moments of silence, Ariel made her decision. "We have to go back after we tell my father," Harry was stunned by her remarkably hard choice. "Come on." She said, going back to the castle with a mission and hiding her sadness of having to deliver the news to her father. Harry stopped her suddenly.

"Are you sure?" He said, searching her blue eyes hating to see her so devastated, appreciating his genuine consideration for her Ariel nodded. They had to do what was right and if that meant leaving Altantica again then so be it. Harry respected her so much more due to her loyalty to those around her. The two returned to the throne room to tell Triton about their theory but they were bombarded by six screaming excited mermaids.

"Ariel, you're back!" A blonde mermaid with her hair tied in a bun with pink shell hugged Ariel as the others squealed inaudibly in elated chatter. Harry could only assume that these were Ariel's older sisters. Another blonde with her hair up in a pony tail swam up next beaming happily.

"Adrina! Artsta!" Ariel said in equal enthusiasm while she returned the embraces that she received. "Attina! Aquata! Adella! Alana!" She wiped happy tears away when they started to fall without warning at the sight of her family together again but became sad again, remembering why she was back inside of the castle.

"Daddy told us that you were home again!" Alana said, after the two siblings pulled apart. All six sisters giggled when they all spotted Harry awkwardly watching the scene causing him to run a hand through his hair. A bright red blush colored his face as he feel more uncomfortable before Ariel swam up to him and pulled him to them. "Who is this? He's quite handsome." Alana giggled causing Harry to become redder.

"Yeah, is he some prince from the pacific seas," Aquata said following her sister's lead, swimming around him like some prized seahorse being sold. "Maybe from the Arctic Sea," She said more thrilled by the thought. Adella subtly grabbed both of her sisters back from the young merman.

"Girls, leave the poor boy alone," Ariel said, firmly, Harry was thankful towards Ariel speaking up in his behave. "Harry is my mate and we need to talk to Daddy. Something has...come up..." Ariel said impressing on them the severity of the situation. "Some thing to do with...Ursula." Once she said the sea witch's name, the other daughters of Triton gasped in immense terror before swimming to find their father. It didn't take long for Triton to return with Ariel's sister.

"What's wrong? Adrina said that you discovered something about Ursula?" Triton immediately interrogated the two worriedly, Ariel swam closer to him with Harry supportively by her side. She glanced at Harry and sighed grimly as she began to explain what they have realized.

"Harry and I think that Ursula could be a professor at Hogwarts by the name of Dolores Umbridge," Ariel said gravely but going on more confidently. "She has been trying to kick me out of school because of what I am." She concluded waiting for her father to mull over her words carefully.

"Then you must go back immediately or else she may come back to finish what she has started," Triton said, solemnly as a deep sadness reappeared in his eyes. "I'll go back with you in case she is following you. Both teens nodded knowing that it was best not to even go against his wishes. With that the royal merman swam ahead of them out of the castle's gates back towards the Black Lake. After hugging her siblings, Ariel swam behind her father in silence. Harry caught the ruler of the seas glance back at Ariel to soak up her sadness along with his own. But now they could have a proper farewell.

Harry wrapped his arms around her in comforting love he knew that even though she redeemed herself, it still hurt leaving again. Harry held her to his chest, "He forgave you," Harry whispered softly holding her. He stroked her head softly.

Ariel's eyes moved back to her father in front of them in the upmost respect and honor for the man. "Yeah...He did…" Ariel said relieved but hated leaving her family again, though it was necessary.

"Maybe someday you can see him again," Harry said soothingly to her. "It isn't for forever you know." He silently promised her that she would one day see her family again in any way that he could. They followed King Triton back through the tunnel that led to the Black Lake. They felt the familiar pressure against their lungs startling Harry again for a moment. Triton allowed the two students to surface while he stayed behind, it was odd for Harry to return to the Hogwarts' grounds after going to a whole another world. He had a new perspective of how strange everything was to Ariel, when she had first arrived at the school. After Harry climbed out of the water, he felt a strange simultaneous tingling and ripping sensation renting through the lower half of his body. Slowly his fins split back into his legs and feet. He looked over to see the same happening to Ariel. His mind went back to how she looked seconds ago, in her natural form. She was beautiful and he would never forget that sight but he still cared for her all the same. He quickly tried to stand up to help Ariel back into her chair.

However, he temporarily collapsed back onto his knees due to not being used to them yet, it felt odd having legs again. "Are you alright?" Ariel asked moving over to him out of concern and fearing that he now wasn't able to walk either. Harry nodded as he tried again slower this time to stand back up successfully.

Her sweet soul for others shined through while he ran his hand through her hair, "I see now why it was so hard for you to walk at first," Harry said laughing while trying to readjust to everything again, "It's weird seeing my legs again." She giggled her eyes had so much respect, appreciation, and love for him. A splashing sound caught the two teenagers' attention, causing them to turn around to see King Triton looking on in sad fondness. "Daddy." Ariel said, going to him holding the same emotions. He embraced his daughter knowing that it was time for him to let go. He pulled away from her and grabbed his trident. He aimed it at the young girl creating the same blinding bright light to engulf her for a few seconds. When it disappeared Ariel looked down at herself wondering what he did to her. "What happened?" She curiously questioning the merman.

"I made you a true child of the human family that took you in to give you full protection," Triton explained solemnly Harry could see the pain of his choice hidden behind fatherly love. "That way if they try kicking you out again, you won't have any trace of mermaid blood in you." Ariel's eyes widened when she realized what the rulers of the seas just did.

"But that means..." Triton nodded grimly at the young woman's horrified words, he slid a soft hand down the side of her cheek. Tears fell from her eyes. "Why?" She choked out grateful but yet hurting for him at the same time.

"Yes, that means that we aren't related any longer," He said matching her pain once more. "Because I love you enough to let you go." He said, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Flounder is now human permanently as well." He informed the girl causing an immense amount of relief to flood over Ariel. He was safe from Ursula's clutches.

She hugged him in respected and remorseful love. Triton's actions was more proof of what a parent would do for their child even if that meant letting them go. "Thank you..." Ariel said, wiping her eyes knowing that his heart was nothing more than crumbled pieces. He smiled at her soaking up the last moments with her.

"Thank you, Harry," Triton said before he dove back down into the lake and disappeared. Ariel remained at the lake's edge her own heart aching but the thought that Umbridge had nothing over her now or Felix. Harry gave his girlfriend the proper amount of space to let her mourn before walking up to her and wrapped an understanding comforting embrace.

"Thank you for coming with me, I couldn't have done it without you," She said truly grateful for what he had done for her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He held her face she saw that his eyes were shining like whenever he flew or played Quidditch.

"You could have done it alone but I was glad to go with you and see everything that was important to you," Harry said smiling down at her admiring how big her heart was for those she had made bonds with. "So, I thank you for giving me something so special..." He kissed her temple softly. They stayed there for a few minutes more before he walked her back into the castle, thinking how would it be for him to see his family again like that. To be able to talk to them and tell them everything. That was the true reason why he wanted to give her that chance to do so. He never wanted her to have that regret hanging over her forever.

The fact that he made her that happy was all he needed. Nothing else matter to him. "Look what I found," They heard a familiar but unfriendly voice calling out from the distance. "Going for a late night swim Potter?" Malfoy drawled with a smirk as he stepped out into the moonlight.

Had he followed them there earlier? Waiting the whole time for them to return? "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry said standing in front of Ariel protectively. He also reached for his wand, he wouldn't put it passed Draco to try something despite being in the same house.

"Inquisitorial Squad duties," He said flashing them his badge smugly, "Just making sure there aren't any late night skinny dippers like yourselves," Holding his head high with pride. "I think this may earn the Chosen One some more lines." He said dangerously but found some delight in the thought.

The young woman had enough of the young man's superior complex, Ariel moved up to him. "Leave us alone, Malfoy," Ariel said harshly, her eyes flickered a bit as she continued sarcastically. "Anyway, Doesn't Umbridge have your bottle and nappies ready? I would really hate to keep her favorite pet away from her for too long."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her disdainfully. "Look," He said, trying his best to keep his cool instead of the usual snide comments. "I know what and who Umbridge really is. I can't say how but I'll make both of you a deal, I need your help." Ariel turned to Harry in slight fear, how did Draco know that Umbridge was truly Ursula? Why did he need their help for?

"What do you mean by you know what and who Umbridge is?" Harry couldn't help but wondering if this was just Draco's way of luring them to Umbridge. Deep down the dark haired young man was silently debating whether or not to believe the other Slytherin. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped at him out of annoyance.

"I know that she is truly a sea witch," Draco said, causing Ariel's eyes to widen in complete horror, they had been right about Umbridge's true identity of her being Ursula. "My father worked alongside Ursula for years. She is a dirty witch, as dirty as my Aunt Bellatrix herself." He seemed to be repressing another shudder.

"Harry, don't do this. That horrid creature sent him here to trap us. Why else would he be here? He is just trying to get us in trouble," Ariel said her eyes narrowing at Draco. Harry knew the same but why was he so willing to strike a deal with them. What was so crucial about it?

Draco stepped up to the girl, glaring at her darkly. "Shut up, Fish," Draco shot back at the girl, "Or I'll tell her how the two of you went back to Daddy. Oh she would be so displeased about that, wouldn't she? You would end up with Hagrid so fast. Trust me, I'll make a scene and say you tried attacking me, when I found the two of you snogging," He said before looking back at Harry. "So, which is it Potter?"

Harry folded his arms across his chest, he didn't trust him at all, "How do we know you won't just do that anyway," He questioned him suspiciously.

"Oh thee of little faith, Potter," Draco said the typical Malfoy smirk back on his face. "But I can always do this on my own Potter, it'll just take longer." The young Malfoy matched Harry's position challengingly. Harry hated to admit it but they honestly didn't have any other choice in the matter. Ariel could see Harry's reasoning for giving in.

Harry sighed in defeat but curious as to what the blonde young man wanted. "Fine, what is the deal? Giving you the Seeker position?" Harry said now irritated with the whole idea. "Give you my Firebolt?" Draco circled the two, pretending to consider Harry's sarcastic offer. He found the whole thing a bit amusing.

The young blonde man smirked as he stopped in front of Harry. "No," Draco said that he was now getting his way. "Although that is a good idea. I want to get closer to _her_ sister." He jabbed a thumb at Ariel. "I need her help with a certain task." Draco concluded surpassing his fellow housemates.

Harry snorted slightly at the thought of Ginny willingly helping Draco, especially after the hexing that she gave him. "Yeah let me go get her," Harry said dryly. "I'm sure that Ginny would love to jinx you again since you are so willing," Harry said sardonically but curious to why Draco wanted anything to do with Ginny. The last that he knew Draco despised her entire family.

Unfazed by Harry's snarky attitude, Draco continued on. "She is the one who _sent_ me the coded message about helping me. So, when Weasley knows what I want, she will be more than willing to help," Draco said with confidence.

Harry bit back another snort of laughter that was threatening to escape him. "I doubt that but go on," Harry said now envisioning Draco getting smacked by the redheaded girl, not to mention all six of her brothers. "What is your brilliant plan, Malfoy?" Harry said his voice pouring with even more venomous sarcasm.

"I'm trying to get rid of the sea witch, Potter. She is making my life just as hellish as she is the both of yours'." Draco confessed irritated that he had to tell them. "Now will you get her to help or not?" It wasn't adding up to either Harry or Ariel, through Ursula in disguise, Draco was getting everything that he wanted. So, why was he so eager to get rid of her? It was almost like Dumbledore wanting to get rid of Hagrid. Impossible.

Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the other Slytherin. "You get rid of her?" Harry said, not buying into it, "How thick do you really think we are?" He knew this was a ploy of his, something didn't quite add up. "Why would in her right mind, Ginny sent you a note offering _you _help?" He added not budging one bit. He knew Draco all too well, this wasn't any different.

For once, Malfoy actually saw why Harry was so distrusting of him. In the past five years, Draco never really gave Harry any reason to. Regaining his usual posse, he glowered at the both of them, "Why do you think I need Weasley for," Malfoy snapped as if it wasn't obvious. "I want to get rid of that witch for my sake, I just don't know how yet." He half mumbled uncomfortably.

Ariel rolled her eyes still unconvinced by Draco's explanation. "Here I thought that you liked her bottle feeding you?" Ariel said in mocking sweetness. Draco's pale face flushed slightly with anger. "You are the perfect slave for Ursula, why give that up?" She went on in the same tone causing Draco to turn even redder.

The blonde Slytherin glared at her. "Yes well," Draco bit back venomously, "She makes it rather difficult for me to do as I like, when I am stuck babysitting a _fish_ all day." The mood shifted a bit at the last three words. Ariel lunged at the young man and held her wand inches away from Draco's face.

Harry held her back from hurting their fellow housemate, "At least I'm not a spoiled Daddy's boy who thinks he owns the world!" Ariel said coldly as her wand sparked dangerously while she warned Draco. A fire of fury burned intensely within her blue eyes

Draco pushed the young woman's wand away from his face in distaste. "Don't forget, Weasley, all it takes is one secret spilled and you will be expelled. Don't forget that, Fins!" He said insinuating the rumors behind merpeople being dangerous. "Like I said, that poor oaf would love the company though. A new beast for him to have fun with."

That was the breaking point for Ariel as she raised her wand, preparing to do the same thing her sister did days before. "How dare you!" Ariel growled angrily at him, her anger waifed off the young woman in immense waves.

Harry swore that he saw a flash of fear in Draco's features but quickly turned into the Malfoy fury. "I haven't spilled yet, Fish, just remember that," Draco said with his Malfoy posse. "Now, will you help me or not Potter?" He half demanded of the other young man. "Because we don't have all the time in the world."

Harry saw that they didn't have a choice but it didn't mean he had to play by Malfoy's rules. "Tell me what you want from Ginny first and we'll see?" Harry said holding his ground firmly, he wasn't so easily persuaded.

"I don't know Potter, I don't know how to do it yet, that's why I need the other Weasley but whatever her plan is, I'll help. We all know that Umbridge is truly Ursula in disguise here. I think...I think Ursula is working with...with the Dark Lord," He said his eyes now back to Harry's.

The Ex-Gryffindor's mind raced how did that foul woman know anything about Voldemort. Why would she be working with him? "What makes you think that?" Harry said, eyeing his housemate suspiciously, "How did you know what Ariel was?" Harry was determined to figure out Draco's real motive and Ursula's plan with Voldemort.

"The witch told me herself about Ariel's heritage and her certain...obsession with what your girlfriend does around Hogwarts and changing her back into a mermaid," Draco said with a shudder, "As for knowing about the Dark Lord, what dark creature doesn't know who he is?" He did have a point, Voldemort pretty much had free reign over the darkest inhuman beings of the wizarding world. my father has certain ways of getting me valuable information."

"But what would she want with this world?" Ariel said confused because all the young woman knew was that Ursula's motives to destroy Altantica. So, what did the Wizarding World possess that Ursula would go to such lengths to obtain.

"You," Draco said simply and thinking about it. "She has worked with my father. I am sure she knows others like him...if you know what I mean." Harry shivered at the thought of Ursula working along side of Voldemort himself.

"Why me? I wasn't even here until this year," She said more confused by his response.

"I don't know," Draco said annoyed with the questions, "I just know I was told to keep a close eye on you. So will you help me or not?" Harry looked at Ariel thinking it over briefly. It sounded too good to be real especially coming from Malfoy. "Well?" Draco answered, "I haven't got all day Potter." Harry thought it over again what did they have to lose. He couldn't believe that he was doing this.

"We'll help you but if you do anything to get us in trouble the deal is off," Harry warned.

"Deal," Draco said victoriously, "Sounds good to me and if Umbridge catches wind of this...it's both your necks."

"You with us," Harry reminded him shortly. If they were going down because of him then he was going down too. He could have sworn that he saw a glimmer of true thankfulness in Draco's eyes before he walked off. Harry watched him still wondering what Draco's true motives were behind all of this.

"Do you think he means it?" Ariel had entered into his thoughts.

He shook his head there had to been a catch, "I don't know and I don't trust him," He said honestly.

"I don't either," Ariel said a bit afraid looking down at her feet. "But he seems to know what he's talking about with Ursula."

"He did…" Harry said thinking about how he knew so much about her, "But that doesn't mean anything. Knowing Draco, it was just a ruse of his. He knows how to mess with people's mind," He reassured her, hoping that he was right about his own assumptions of the other Slytherin. He was still shocked that they were actually going to help the Malfoy.

"When are we going to tell Ginny?" Ariel asked, thinking about Ginny's reaction to Draco Malfoy wanting her help.

"Not just yet," He said back into thought. He just felt wrong about the whole thing. "I want to find out what he is really up to before we say anything." Ariel nodded in agreement. "I think this is part of Umbridge's ploy," He said his eyebrows furrowing. That was the only thing that made sense to him.

"In what way?" Ariel asked tilting her head in curiosity.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why is he so willing to help us?" Harry analyzed the idea even more. "It is just odd you know."

Ariel shrugged, "Maybe he realizes he's in too deep," She said thinking about it. "He has been really quiet in the Common Room lately." Harry looked at her in shock by this news.

"Has he?" Harry said surprised by this. That did not sound like the Draco he knew.

Ariel nodded softly, "He just stares off into space. Jumps whenever someone says his name. Something is really eating away at him," She informed the young man of what she had seen. What would scared Draco Malfoy that much?

Harry had noticed the same thing whenever he passed him in the common room. "That definitely does not sound or seem like Draco Malfoy. I wonder what it is that has him so distraught," Harry said the wheels turning in his mind.

Ariel shrugged. "I know, I've never seen him like this...it's kind of scary. I mean, what would scare Draco into switching sides?" She said gravely. Harry wondered if this wasn't a ploy to have Ariel join their side.

"I don't know and almost sounds like a trick," Harry said solemnly. He stared off into the horizon. He didn't like the feeling of it at all. "Come on it's getting late," He said trying to shake the feeling. If Professor Umbridge was in fact Ursula and working for Voldemort then they were in even deep waters. Not to mention that Voldemort was linked into all of it too. But then again, he had the habit of attracting even the darkest of souls.


	11. When Darkness Meets Light

Harry made his way down into the Slytherin common room, early the following morning for breakfast. On top of his dreams, Harry spent half the night questioning Draco's motives for helping he and Ariel. Not to mention, why he needed Ginny's help in getting rid of the sea witch in disguise. It was definitely out of the young blonde man's character, which, caused Harry to be more weary of Draco's actions. For Ariel's sake, the raven haired young man kept his mouth closed for the time being. They had bigger issues to deal with. The sight of Draco sitting on the couch, staring unseeingly off into the empty fireplace, caught Harry's attention. Draco seemed to be in a whole another world of his own, he never noticed his arched rival was standing feet away from him. Harry wasn't even sure if he should say something or not. "Hey?" Harry said, startling the blonde back into the current reality. "What's wrong?" Harry said, half suspicious from the scene by the lake the night before.

The blonde Slytherin looked around as if he was expecting someone there but his eyes narrowed when he spotted Harry. In seconds, Draco regained his usual demeanor. "Hello Potter?" Draco responded. He sounded a bit... on edge. "What do you want? Going to feed your pet fish?" He added smugly, hinting towards Harry's girlfriend. Harry shook his head knowing that Draco would never be more than a pompous obnoxious prat.

"Know what? This is why I didn't even want to make that stupid deal with you," Harry snapped back as he rolled his eyes. "It's quite obvious that you didn't mean any of it." He added before he started to storm out of the room slightly irritated. Draco went to say something else but bit his tongue, he hated to admit that Harry was right.

He had to do the hardest thing by swallowing down his pride. If he truly wanted to get rid of the pink horror that haunted them all, he had to play nice. Draco sighed heavily, he never liked saying that he was wrong. "Look I'm sorry..." He called after the other young man in defeat. "The sea witch beckoned me an hour ago, probably to see if the plan was successful. But we both know how that went..." He said grimly, causing Harry to stop in his track. This was definitely not in the young Malfoy's nature. "I didn't get much sleep on top of that I didn't get much sleep last night," he responded, stifling a big yawn. "And missed dinner waiting for you and...Ariel to return." He glanced at Harry, noticing that he appeared to be just as tired as he felt. "You don't look your best either." He swung his legs off the sofa to make space for Harry.

Harry sighed while he walked over and sat down next to Draco. "Thanks." Harry said, running a hand over his worn out face. "Yeah, like you I didn't sleep much either. But I might be able to do something about the other half of the problem. It was still a bit early for breakfast, but he had an idea. He looked at the fireplace although he knew it wasn't really necessary. "Dobby?" he asked tentatively into the flames. Within seconds, both boys heard a subtle popping sound in front of them. Dobby's golf ball sized eyes looked up at him, ready to do anything that Harry asked him to. But his eager expression faded when he saw that Harry was in the Slytherin house instead of Gryffindor. Fear struck the house elf the mere sight of his old master, Draco Malfoy and with that hid behind Harry shivering immensely.

"Why is Harry Potter in the house of He Who Must Not Be Named with Master Malfoy?" Dobby asked timidly and in a small voice. He seemed a bit betrayed that Harry was even there.

The young man understood the House Elf's suspicion of him as Harry knelt down to Dobby's level, hoping that he would see Harry's true integrity was still there. "It's okay, Dobby I changed houses to protect a friend of mine. I'm still the same Harry that you know. Draco isn't bad either.." He added, trying to be convincing. He turned to Draco. "You won't hurt him, will you?" He hinted how important it was for the blonde to say no.

Once again Draco had to keep his pride at bay for many reasons, especially since the last time that he saw Dobby, he shoved the poor elf into the shove for entertainment. "I promise, I won't hurt you, Dobby." Draco said a little reluctantly, yet not insincerely.

But it seemed good enough for Dobby as his usual demeanor return but still slightly unsure. "Did Harry Potter what Dobby to do something for him?" Dobby squeaked eagerly towards Harry.

Harry nodded while carefully chose his words, knowing that Dobby had the habit of misconstruing the simplest instructions. "Dobby, I know it's a bit early, but could you get us something to eat?" He questioned the small creature hopefully. Dobby's eyes lit up in excitement at the opportunity to serve Harry. "Maybe some of our favorites?" Dobby nodded, quickly in obedience.

"Anything for Harry Potter and his new friend Draco Malfoy," Harry could hear him struggling with not calling the other Slytherin, Master. "Dobby shall return with Harry Potter's food." Dobby announced before disappearing in the same manner that he came. Draco nodded an uncomfortable thanks towards the other young man. This was a strange occurrence for both of them considering they were both rivals.

Harry sensed that there was something much deeper that weight heavily on his mind, he could only guess that it had something to do with what they discussed mere hours before. The raging debate if Draco should tell Harry about his most recent summoning from the pink clad sea witch, or not bounced in his mind. But what did he honestly have to lose from telling him. "So, Ursula wants to talk to me again about the other day..." He hid the terror in his voice.

Harry's stomach churned at the news, she probably wanted to know why Draco hadn't succeeded in his mission that she gave him. If Harry was honest with himself, dealing with Ursula was as bad as dealing with Voldemort himself. "What does she want?" Harry asked echoing the young man's graveness, though, he knew why but wanted to be sure.

"Oh you know just to have some crumpets and tea to go over why I have failed her yet again," Draco said, dryly when his Malfoy mannerisms returned as he turned back to the fireplace. "Why else would she have summoned me?" He said, leaning back against the couch and ran his hands over his face. A heavy stressed sigh left him. "More of a reason that I need to find Wea-I mean Ginny to see how she can help us." Harry remained silent just listening and soaking up Draco's dueled dilemma. But at the same time, questioning the blonde's true intentions. This could have been a trap.

"So what are you doing to tell Ursula?" Harry said, inserting sound into the quiet room. He knew that Draco was asking himself the same question and whatever it would be dangerous either way. "Have you talked to Ginny about any of this yet?" Harry questioning him curious about how or why would the second Weasley daughter wanted to help Draco of all people.

Draco tried his best to hid the redness that suddenly covered his face, he swore that her Bat-Bogey Hex was still lingering. Because a slight tickle resided in the bridge of his nose. "Not yet, going to talk to her after I speak with Ursula..." Draco said, finding it hard to focus. "I'll say that I haven't gone forward with my plan. You two have been together all of the time, and you suspect something," He said as if wanting Harry's approval to tell the sea witch just that. "Buy us some time." Harry nodded in appreciative understanding. He slowly stood knowing that he couldn't keep Ursula waiting any longer. "I better go face the dragon.." He said, sighing before he made his way out to the pink filled room but leaving Harry wondering what was really going to be said.

The young man shoved his hands into his pockets to conceal the immense trembling as he walked up towards the High Inquisitor's office. He repeated what he had told Harry in his mind over and over in order to sound convincing, when it actually came out of his mouth. He took a deep breath in order to regain his composure before he knocked on the door. "Professor?" He questioned the other side of the door. He hoped for once he didn't hear her overly sweetened voice answering his request.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy," She called out in venomous sugar. When he entered the office, he attempted to look like he still carried his Malfoy pride with him, despite the fact that deep down inside he was as terrified as ever. Now dealing with sleep loss trying to keep up with the Slytherin Princess.

He stood up straight with a face of strength. "You called for me again, Madam High Inquisitor?" He asked trying his hardest to sound cold like his father. She gestured to the chair in front of him, still smiling sweetly. He hoped that she hadn't heard about his failed plan or the result of it.

Ursula remained silence and sipped her tea keeping him in suspense. "I did. I wanted to see how are things were coming along with getting rid of that pathetic little wench?" I heard about your plan about getting rid of the girl," She said holding a overly kind smile but he saw the darkness within. Her demeanor was that of having afternoon tea. "Any process?"

"Well I have found some valuable information that could come in handy. According to most Ministry researched books, Merpeople die of a broken heart, if their mate dies," Draco explained his eyes avoided the dark pools forming within the woman's eyes. "I need to get some of Potter's hair in order to make Polyjuice Potion to become Potter. That way, I can break her heart by her witnessing him kissing someone else. Therefore, killing her in process.." He paused waiting for her to response. He could see the wheels turning in her head, considering his plan. "I plan to have Parkinson to become the princess' adopted sister. It should be fool-proof," He added, changing his irritation with Pansy for the plan's failure to a shared hatred for the red headed princess.

Her eyes narrowed at the young man sensing that there were holes in his story, but it was the best solution to her problem. "Can Miss Parkinson make sure of that her part in this will be successful?" She asked almost demanding of him as she leaned forward across the desk causing Draco to gulp silently.

But he quickly regained his composure as he sniped back at her. "Well, _you _did tell me that I should use her," He said almost a bit too cheeky for his own good.

Ursula's eyes flickered in complete rage but maintained her sugary poisoned tone. "Well then you should be aware that means I expect for this plan _not_ to fail," She said with a darkness. "And you can ensure that she knows what to do," The woman hissed her normal posse fading, "If this issue isn't resolved soon, you will see what happens to humans who cross me," She warned him darkly.

"And what do you think my father would do, if he found out you were talking to me like this?" He said suddenly getting frustrated with the woman's lack of patience. "I could tell him, you know." He had decided earlier that he was done with being her devoted lackey.

She laughed in merciless demented wickedness that sent shivers up his spine. "Yes, because of you telling him. He would meet his death like you would," She said her eyes glinting with twisted delight.

Draco looked at the woman in shock. "Yes, Madam Inquisitor," He said obediently. That at moment he realized that Ursula held the same short lived patience as Voldemort but the sanity level of his Aunt Bellatrix. "I'll start the potion tonight." He lied, thanking his father for teaching him how to lie flawlessly.

"You have better do something," She said putting emphasis on each word, "The sweet little princess needs to be punished properly. She still belongs to me." The last was said in a low growl. "Remember what I said her punishment will become your's," The woman said sweetly evil. "You will take her place in the contract." He nodded followed by another soft reply of obedience. He left the room feeling sick to his stomach. What did he get himself into? His only hope was to join forces with Harry, Ariel, and Ginny.

Harry along with Ariel headed towards the Gryffindor table during breakfast to do their part of the deal and talk to Ginny. But the dark-haired young man was only doing it because it involved his girlfriend and of what happened moments ago in the common room. Why did he need Ginny's help and not Hermione's to get rid of Umbridge? Ariel had said that it must have been some kind of trick. He agreed silently but, nonetheless, he felt that Ginny needed to know. He spotted the redhead talking with Hermione as the two Slytherins approached. Harry led the way, "Ginny," Harry said putting his hands down on the table and leaning in front of her. "We need to talk...alone." She must have known what he had meant because her face suddenly matched the red of her hair.

Ginny pulled them over to the entrance hall before she spoke. "Harry...I-I can explain…" She started looking between them in embarrassment combined with shame, thinking he was going to reprimand her for the kiss.

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, not that but it is about Draco," Harry said having completely forgotten what Ariel had said about her snogging what she thought was him. "He claims to want your help." She scanned both of them over. Harry knew that she was considering the last phrase. "He said that you sent him a coded message offering help."

A mischievous smirk crossed her face. "Oh, I see that he received my note then," Ginny said but soon went into serous calculation. Harry looked at Ariel for guidance. "I guess I can give the little ferret what he wants." She said, planning to torment the blonde Slytherin for a bit longer, he deserved it for what he did.

"I don't know. He just said that it was interfering with his life having to watch her constantly. He asked us to tell you about this because he couldn't do it himself and seemed pretty embarrassed about asking you. I think that he is still a bit embarrassed about the kiss," Harry said with a smile trying to ease the tension.

Ariel's sister cleared her throat and looked away to hide the redness in her face, "Yes, he is such a evil little prat. That is for sure," She said irritated by the memory of it. "Besides, it's not like him. He's hiding something," Ginny said in deep thought. Harry sat down across from her, wanting to hear what she thought.

"He has been acting not like himself for the past week," Harry said again looking at Ariel for permission. She nodded, "That he really hasn't been himself his arrogant self even in the Dungeons."

"Is this true?" Ginny asked interested, Ariel nodded confirming what she knew. Ginny eyebrows furrowed her mind in full blown analyzing mode. "So what is he hiding?"

"We don't know," Ariel said also confused by his behavior. The three sat there pondering what to do next about Draco. What was his true motivates were. Something or someone had to been driving him to do this.

Draco looked out the window of Trelawney's class. The incense and smoke were smothering as usual. He was starting to lose concentration because of it. The lake caught his attention. _Maybe I could get out the mess without Weasley,_ Draco thought to himself. It still seemed a bit odd to him but he had tried everything else he could think of. He was tired of dealing with Umbridge but what also slightly unnerved him was the friendship that seemed to be growing between he and Harry. Trelawney walked into the room after the two remaining Slytherins took her seats. The smell of sherries overwhelmed the sense of the musky incense. Ron leaned over to Harry. "Lovely even more nonsense 'prophecies,'" Ron said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Trelawney wandered over to Harry. She gave him the usual sad expression and sigh. He had expected her predictions of his death to magnify due to the tournament. "Yes my dears, this week we will be exploring the origins of palm readings and what stories lie behind each line," Trelawney said in her misty voice.

"One can tell a lot about a person from their palms." Ron snorted softly.

"You'll find the basics in your books on page 263, form groups of no more than four and try to read each other's palms." Trelawney instructed. Harry rolled his eyes as He, Ron, Hermione, and Ariel formed a group, he opened the page and took the redheaded girl's hand.

Ron half heartedly opened his book as Hermione held her hand out. "Let's see what this thing comes up with this time..." He muttered causing Harry and Ariel snorted softly before they began.

Harry groaned upon noticing Trelawney stumbling over to their group, she took Ariel's hand and stared at it intently. "Oh," She said looking at Ariel's palm. "I see a happy future for you. One of little pain and suffering. One where...Darling," She said, her eyes getting wide. "Where your family…your mother comforts you and holds you close."

Ariel glanced at her in confusion as to what the strange woman meant. "What does that mean? Why are they comforting me? Did something bad happen?" Ariel questioned the woman for clarification, becoming worried about what the future held for hurt. Did this mean that Ursula was going to punish her after all.

The Professor merely smiled at the girl and patted her shoulder. "The lines never lies dear," Trelawney answered, putting her hand softly on Ariel's cheek. "I can not begin to predict what it entails," Trelawney said mistily, "Only what the inner eye tell me." She said, patting Ariel's palm before moving over to the next group.

"That's not promising," Ron leaned over to whispered to Harry rolling his eyes. Ariel looked at Harry in confusion of what she said to her. Harry couldn't find the words to explain Trelawney's oddities to the girl. The professor moved to where Malfoy was sitting but she suddenly went completely rigid, Harry's stomach dropped knowing that Trelawney was about to make another true prophecy.

"The second will come unto the light by the hand of the first," She began in a voice opposite of her usual voice. It had become a harsh low raspy one, "Brothers born to the lineage. Both share a connection to the Dark Lord, one had been born under the light while the other had been born under the darkness.

"The same man will mark and bind the two as one. The first will need the other to defeat what they fear. The second will come unto the light by the hand of the first," Suddenly her body shook a little but soon stopped. She blinked several times and appearing to be startled by the class. Most of the students were still caught off guard by the incident. A few of the Slytherins sniggered softly. "Cl...Class dismissed," She stammered trying to regain her composure. Ariel walked up to her even more puzzled with the professor. Everyone went back to their normal chatter while the class piled out of the room.

Harry was now tempted to consult Dumbledore about this. A brother? Was it possible that Draco Malfoy had a brother after all of these years? But if he did, then what kept people from telling him who it was? Hermione could read Harry's expression. She knew what he was thinking and already solved half of the mystery. "Was that?" Ron gulped the moment they had reached the corridor below them.

Harry nodded grimly as Draco walked a significant amount behind the others in silent thought. "A real prophecy…Yeah it was…" Harry said with a heavily sigh, "Her voice changed just like that when she predicted that Wormtail would go back to Voldemort two years ago.." Ron stared at him with his mouth opened.

"What did she mean 'connected to the Dark Lord'?" Ariel asked nervously. Harry remained silent in his own thoughts of the meaning of those words.

This was when Hermione interjected her own theories about the events that occurred in class "There is only one other person besides Draco in this school who is connected to Voldemort that could fit the description of the first part," Hermione said, as if it weren't obvious. "Who would that be Harry?" That was something Harry had been trying his hardest to ignore.

"Snape is the only person in this school who is connection with or to Voldemort," Harry said, blocking out what the bushy haired-girl was hinting that. Hermione stood in front of them with her arms folded across her chest, her eyes seemed to be looking through Harry towards Draco. "He once was a Death Eater, and very well still could be one." Harry said, going to push passed her but she stopped him.

"Harry, you know as well as I do who she was talking about," Hermione said, directly Harry shook his head and began moving again. That was like saying everything he knew about his parents had been a lie.

"No, I would have known if I had a brother...My parents loved one another," Harry said as reality threatened to set in. The perfect image was starting to burn away in his mind. "That means my dad cheated...No...no…" Harry said his world crashing down around him. "Or my mum…" Why would people hide that from him? Allowing him to say in his happy bubble of false stories. "I take after my dad...I...He wouldn't, they are happy," He said everything wheeling around painfully in his head. "Not to mention both my parents are dead." He added having a hard time even imagining having anyone else as his parents.

"Wait...are you saying that the Loon's ramblings were about Harry and I are brother?" Draco said, half laughing in disbelief hiding the true shock that he felt but also stunning the Gryffindors that the two Slytherin boys were on first name bases. "Granger, you are brilliant but I think my parents would have told me, if I had a brother," Draco said, matter of factly. Harry found himself agreeing with the blonde young man. "Besides, Father only wanted one heir to carry on the Malfoy name," the blonde shrugged.

"Maybe you can owl them?" Hermione suggested causing Draco to laugh out at the mere thought.

"Yeah, that will go over well, Mother, Father, is Harry Potter my brother?" Draco said, dryly. "Like they would tell me anyway, it's a Pureblood rule that secrets stay secrets, especially family ones." Draco added, reminding them of how deceptive the high society was in the wizarding world.

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes in disgust. "Well, have you got any bright ideas?" Ron asked. "Since it'd probably be best to figure out what the bloody hell that prophecy means before it happens."

"It already has happened, Ronald. It obviously pertains to Harry and Draco somehow. Draco will come to the light side because of Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes. "There is no one else," Hermione said exasperatedly, "Who else would she be talking about being even with Voldemort?" Harry's thoughts moved into overdrive. "Maybe your dad had an argument with Lily. He went to Narcissa for-" She shuddered at the thought. She couldn't see Harry's dad going to a Malfoy for anything. His head throbbed at the theories that now poured into his mind.

"Okay, if we are truly brothers, what does 'the same man binding them together' mean? Like our, er, dad? Like an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked being as objective as he could about the possibility that he and Draco were related. Hermione chewed on her lip as she mulled over the questions.

Hermione looked between both boys before answering with the most obvious true. "Most likely your father, bound by blood," Hermione sighed. "I don't know Harry," She said gravely, "But nothing else makes sense." Harry kept trying to see any other opinions. "I mean you both are resourceful, you go for what you want, and you seem to know what the other is thinking." Hermione went on.

Harry was done with the unproved whirlwind of assumptions. "I guess I'm the lucky one because my life is known to everyone else but me," Harry said dryly. His last nerve was shot. The headache wasn't helping his mood either. "You know, I have to go." Harry said, needing to be by himself in order to make sense of any of this. All four of his friends muttered soft words of understanding. It bothered him that everyone he trusted seemed to be keeping more things about him than he thought.

Upon her request, Draco entered the library in search of the redheaded Weasley. He pretended to be scanning books to keep from drawing unwanted attention to himself. Though, his mind was still reeling over the prophecy. Could his mother have has two sons without anyone else knowing? If so why didn't she tell him. Suddenly the door opening pulled him back to why he was there, Ginny stood in the doorway a small smile flashed across her features. She nodded her head towards the Forbidden Section so they could talk in private. He obeyed and followed both in silence as they walked down the aisle, Draco half swore that Ginny was purposely tormenting him.

"Nice catch, Seeker," Ginny smirked at him mischievously. "Nose feel better?" She added nonchalantly as she faced the young man. He rolled his eyes in annoyance causing her eyes to narrow. "You know this may go in your favor, if you quit acting so superior," Ginny said tersely, taking on a business like tone.

He growled to himself but admitted defeat. He needed her, so if being cordial was the way to be then so be it. "Fine," He said swallowing his pride as he sat down next to her. "Now will you? Please," He added the last word almost pleadingly. She folded her arms across her chest keeping her tone of suspicion.

"Why did you want my help in removing Umbridge? When you could have very well gone to Dumbledore for help," Ginny questioned him in a very McGonagall fashion. "Or even Professor Snape." Ginny said circling around him and staring at him.

Draco groaned kicking himself in his mind due to his expectation of this being easy. "Snape has certain…" Draco thought his words out carefully before speaking, "Connections with my father that I would like to avoid. It's your help I seek. I want to rid myself of Umbridge." He remained silently while she thought it over.

"The note was a prank, so I ask you. Why do you need my help?" Ginny said suspiciously, she didn't trust any of it. It was too un-Draco like of him. He decided he would have to be fully truthful with her. There wasn't any other way around it.

"She is a bit too demanding for my likings and I have better things to do than watch a _your_ sister. Even if she did have fins. I tried telling Umbridge this but she isn't the most cooperative so I have to get rid of her," He confessed in all honesty. He listened to himself when he had said everything. He realized how spoiled he sounded.

"After all of the power that she has given you. I thought you enjoyed that," Hermione said feigning concern. He folded his arms across his chest, now seeing why people assumed the things that they did about him.

"Don't get me wrong, Weasley," His demeanor went back to how it normally was, "I like the power but I don't like the constant demands of what to do and who to watch. To be quite honest, I would rather not have the power, if it means I have to keep a twenty four hour watch on the fish and accidentally snog her sister." That was when she turned around almost slapping him with her air.

"If that is the case then we are finished here," Ginny said at his mention of the name and of the kiss. He realized his mistake at those words. He kicked himself for it mentally._ Old habits do die hard,_ He sighed to himself. Ginny started walking away. "Oh, you will be hearing from my brothers." The young woman said, as a threat.

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed his pride. "Wait," Draco said trying to stop her. His eyes begging her to stay. "I'm…" He hated admitting when he was wrong. He closed his eyes and spit the last of it out, "Sorry… Okay? The things she is asking me to do are getting more dangerous. Even for my liking. She's barely giving me time to sleep."

This caused Ginny to face him again, her brown eyes seemed to cut into him. "Pity for you isn't it? Should have thought about that before you agreed to her terms," Ginny said, again walking back down the aisle towards the door. He knew that he had to ask quickly.

He chased after her not used to graveling. "Well, that is why I'm asking you…" Draco let out a sigh before deciding that stroking her ego may be his best bet. "You are a Weasley, you learned from the best, right? Surely you could come up with something. I could be your inside source." He hoped that the charm would work on her as easily as it did on Pansy. He was proven wrong.

Ginny gave him a skeptical look, "My inside source? Really, Malfoy how thick do you think I am?" Hermione said with a disbelieving laugh. "That might work on Pansy but not me. Goodbye, Draco." She turned to leave the room.

_Oy…Why do women have to be so difficult?_ He wondered to himself with irritation. He decided to try a final time. "You haven't walked away yet," Draco said not as a snide comment but instead simply stating. "I can help." She stopped again obvious still suspicious of the young man.

She turned back around letting out an annoyed sigh, "How?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

He stood in front of her almost pleading with her. "I can keep you one step ahead of her. Let you know when she is about to do something," Draco said knowing he would have to prove it. "She was trying to prevent Potter from kissing your sister...I know why she had gotten so upset that I didn't stop it."

Curious Ginny eyed Draco. "Why would she care or not if they kissed or not?" Ginny said confused, he sighed in trying to think of the best way to explain what he knew. "There has to be more to it then that," Ginny said trying to find out the reasoning behind the pink clad woman's anger.

Draco ran a hand through his hair before answering. "There is more," Draco said looking around the area for eavesdroppers. "More than Dumbledore realizes or even the Ministry for that matter."

"What is there?" She said even more suspiciously. This was a well played trick a little too well played..

"There is more to Umbridge," Draco said now knowing he had the upper hand. "Much more. Once again, if you're not willing to help me, why should I help you?"

Ginny placed her hands on her hips challengingly. "Because if you don't, just proves that the whole thing is a ploy," Ginny said directly, reminding him of the Weasley mother at the moment.

"I need proof that you aren't going to back out and just use my information for your own benefit," Draco said aware that she knew how Slytherins worked. "What can you offer me, this is worth it. It has something to do with why Ur- Umbridge wants Ariel."

Ginny remained silent in consideration of everything Draco had said. How sure could she be about this. Finally she stuck out her hand, "Fine, you have my part of the deal," She said still leery of him. He shook it ignoring the tingling that was going up his arm from her touch.

"She is Ursula," Draco said looking down as if he had given away his most delicate of secrets. "That is why I want her gone. She is...threatening my life and I rather like living."

"Who's Ursula and what does she want with my sister, or threatening you?" Ginny said confused again but listening to him.

"She worked alongside my father years ago," Draco started solemnly as he looked around them periodically. "I had overheard my parents arguing over my father going to the beach all the time to meet a woman named Ursula. My mother thought it was an affair. He told her about drowning the Muggles and traitors. Think of the ultimate torture for a Muggle. Imagine drowning for hours on end." He went on without an ounce of emotion in his voice. "Just when they were about to die, Ursula would let them return to the top. Only to send them back under and let them nearly die again. The reason behind why she is after Ariel so much. She said something about there being a contract between herself and Ariel…" Draco explained from the last meeting. "That even though Ariel broke the spell, she still belongs to Ursula. If I don't punish her properly, I replace Ariel."

Ginny gasped at how much worse the situation was now. Knowing how far she could go."So what do you want me to do?" She finally said understanding his desperation.

"Help me get rid of her or break the contract some how," Draco said his eyes pleading with her. She was his only hope. The Weasley girl that he tormented was his beacon of light.

"I'll help you only because Ariel is my friend and only sister. I don't want to see her getting hurt," Ginny looked at him, her eyes reminding him of burning ambers. "I will help you but you do anything to make me suspicious and I will have my brothers punish you and another hex." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Right, your brothers and a hex..." Draco grimaced at the thought, however, he did feel grateful towards the girl. "Better than a ferret," He said remembering the year before, "Thank you, Weasley."

"Don't thank me yet," Ginny said, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. "Thank me, if the deal can hold." He nodded out of respect. This was also going to be a trial of trust also. He went to leave when she stopped him. "One more thing…" Her cheeks flushed a bit, "Why...why did you kiss me the other day?" Ginny said her cheeks turning a bright crimson color. He avoided her eyes by looking at the nearest bookshelf.

"It was part of her plan to hurt Ariel," Draco said not wanting to ruin it all by telling her that it was his plan. "I thought that you were Pansy when we were using the Polyjuice Potion," He said hoping she couldn't see his redness.

"That's the only reason?" Ginny said lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. He looked down playing with the hem of his sweater. Before nodding in response.

"Yeah, that was the only reason," He said hoping it would be enough, "Until next time, Weasley." She gave a slight nod in farewell. Once out of the library, Draco sighed in dread and relieve. A troubling thought hit him, he was starting to see Ginny in a way that would get him disowned from the family. But he was tired of following the set path for him. He wanted to be freed from the expectations. He was prepared for the repercussions of what he was doing but it needed to happen.


	12. Consequences of The Past

The young Slytherin let his feet to lead him to the one place that brought him some peace. He numbly took a seat on one of the Gryffindor benches in the empty Quidditch stadium and stared unseeingly at the sky. In all honesty, he wanted to punch something as hard as he could in utter frustration and anger. How was it that not even Remus or Sirius never told him the truth? Why was it something that needed to be hidden from him? Had his parents cheated on one another? Was he actually a Malfoy? He began wondering if the Potters were even his real parents but why did he look identical to James? And why did he have Lily's eyes? His head pounded more as questions and thoughts overflowed in his brain.

Ariel watched him from the entrance into the stadium her heart breaking and going out to him. The young woman couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through her boyfriend's mind at the moment. In not knowing what else to do, she timidly approached but wanting to give him the respected space needed. "I'm really sorry, Harry..." She said after a few moments of silence, that all she could think of saying. He nodded without words in response, Ariel moved onto the bench next to him and took his hand. The two remained in solemn thoughtful quietness. The young man truly appreciated the fact that she wasn't pushing him to talk about anything.

"I never honestly thought that...something like this would ever happen..." Harry said, staring out unseeingly into the horizon. "Then again, I should have known, considering how little is actually told to me about my own past." He sighed annoyedly also dreading if that was the truth. "What if my parents weren't the amazing people everyone's told me they are?" Harry said, his perfect image of what was his family crashing down.

Ariel rubbed his arm in comforting support. "The prophecy said that _Draco_ had an unknown brother, no one truly knows if it is you or not," Ariel said, in efforts of being reassuring. I would think that Dumbledore would at least tell you that much." She added still unsure of the relationship that Harry shared with the Headmaster.

Harry highly doubted it, especially since Dumbledore had been ignoring him most of the year. "I don't know anymore...Almost everyone thinks that I'm an attention seeking liar about Voldemort's return and now there's a good chance that I could be related to Draco..." Harry ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. His head couldn't take much more of this. "I guess we'll find out soon one way or the other. This definitely changes everything..." For some reason, he pulled her closer to him. "Thank you..." He said, giving her a small squeeze grateful that she was so willing to just listen, instead of trying to fix everything.

Draco sighed not wanting to interrupt the moment between the two, although the same disturbing thoughts echoed through his own mind. Harry sensed another presence nearby causing him to look over to where Draco stood at the end of the bleachers. "Potter, Weasley," Draco said, cordially towards the young couple. Harry merely nodded a return greeting, "I told the sea witch that I hadn't got through with the plan yet with...you know..." He said, trying to keep from calling the young woman a fish. "Anyway...think that the prophecy is true or not?" He said, sitting on the grass there was dread in his voice.

Harry looked over at the hoops over to his right before answering. "That was a true prophecy that Trelawney made..." He didn't want to say how he knew that it was. "But there isn't any way of telling if it means that we are actually related." Harry concluded logically even though everything pointed to it.

Draco twisted a blade of glass between his fingers mulling it over. "There is one way...We could go to Dumbledore before the whole thing explodes in our faces," Draco said, the one thing that Harry wanted to avoid because he knew that he would end up cursing the elderly wizard out of unexplainable anger. Deep down, Harry knew that Draco was right. "But just know, Lucius never gave my mother a rose garden?" Draco asked, staring Harry in the eyes. "I heard their arguments, her crying. He told her from day one that I..." Draco took a deep breath before continuing, hoping Harry wouldn't ask any questions. "That my future was set, despite what she said."

After that, Harry looked at him, truly looked at him to see true fear and pain. The very same fear that he felt regarding what the future held for him. Harry soon adverted his eyes to his hands. "I guess..we kind of are in the same boat..." Harry said running a hand through his hair. "Just at opposite ends of it." He said, thinking over how similar they were.

"Oh, do you think? I thought we were only in the same house," Draco shot back sarcastically. "But it does make more sense now as to why mother didn't want me following after Lucius." He said, half to himself gravely.

Harry could see why the woman didn't want at least one of her potential sons to be on the light side versus becoming a Death Eater. "Then don't follow him if you don't want to," Harry said looking away towards the trees.

Draco laughed hollowly. "I didn't know that I had the choice of the manner, Potter," Draco said even more dryly and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the advice, mate." He said, causing a leaf to hover into the air as the silence returned to the three.

Harry was lost again in his own thoughts of everything that had happened over the past couple months and also what could have occurred if Harry had agreed to be friends with Draco four years ago. "I never really knew how much we were alike before now," Harry said distantly causing Draco to look at him in confusion.

The blonde young man raised an eyebrow slightly taken aback by the remark. "What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, curiously and half wanted to deny it but the evidence was staring him straight in the face.

"Well, we have been both had a predestined fate thrusted upon us in different ways and we want some kind of freedom from it because we were forced to be what we aren't," Harry said, truthfully. Draco couldn't argue with the given truth as he staring off distantly. Harry still couldn't believe that they were on the verge of a real friendship. "Now what?" Harry asked unsure of what the future now held for them.

Draco turned to Harry also uncertain of this being the end of their long time rivalry. "I guess we have to get along." Draco said, deep in thought. "And talk to Dumbledore about this prophecy to be sure that we have the prophecy right." He said, eyeing the other two Slytherins, Harry sighed dreading doing just that. But they had to, with that Harry helped his girlfriend back into her wheelchair before heading back to the castle.

The three made their way up to the Headmaster's office, the unanswered questions began to fill his mind once more. Could he have had a brother somewhere out there? But could it have been Draco? That echoed through his mind. He tried to see how that was even possible. What would have caused one of his parents to stray from the other. Harry hated the thought of thinking his parents in a different light. He knew that realistically there wasn't such a thing as a perfect marriage. But he liked the idea of maybe his parents had one that was close to perfect. So, now he had to shift through the shattered pieces of misplaced thoughts. In all actuality, he was getting fed up with people keeping secrets from him, especially those he trusted the most.

Yet, he found himself with the Draco and Ariel in Dumbledore's office to finally tell him about what Trelawney said. The man still avoided Harry's eyes for some reason. For that, it irked him beyond anything else. "So what brings you three to my presence this time?" Dumbledore asked the teens. Harry couldn't help getting the feeling that the Headmaster already knew why.

"Well…" Ariel started while looking at both boys, "We feel that Professor Trelawney may have made a real prophecy during class." Dumbledore looked at them briefly in deep consideration but his eyes seemed to skip over Harry purposely causing Harry's annoyance with him to rise even more.

His crystal blue eyes met Ariel's. "Is that so, Miss Weasley?" He asked the young woman almost like he was making sure that was the absolute truth.

"Yes, Sir," She said solemnly in quick reply, Dumbledore's eyes turned towards the window that over looked the grounds. "She said, The second will come unto the light by the hand of the first. Brothers born to the same lineage. Both share a connection to the Dark Lord, one had been born under the light while the other had been born under the darkness. The same man will mark and bind the two as one. The first will need the other to defeat what they fear. The second will come unto the light by the hand of the first," Ariel reiterated word by word.

"Her voice also changed…it wasn't like her normal predictions," Draco piped up quickly, silence greeted them along with the occasional curious coo from Fawkes. "We are pretty sure that it was regarding…I and Harry," Draco added softly along with graveness, Harry grimaced at the mere mention of it.

Dumbledore nodded as he listened. "Yes, that was not be her first genuine prophecy that she has given. If I am correct, she gave one two years ago regarding Peter Pettigrew's return to Lord Voldemort," Albus said peering over his glasses. "That is the main reason why I have kept her here under my supervision all of this years. We have to remember these are very dark times just like they were years ago." His eyes regained their twinkle, "Hard times unfortunately cause people to do what they think is best," Dumbledore finally spoke again but this time his voice carried a fair amount of grimness, "We tend to want to go to where we feel comfort and loved. Not thinking about who it may hurt in the future," He said solemnly. "There is so much about ourselves that we don't know. I believe that this is something that both of them need to figure out between themselves. "But it was wise of you to come to me first with this new found information. I would hope that you keep me updated if something else occurred. Especially if it is regarding this matter," He said holding onto the seriousness of it.

"Yes, Sir," They all said in respected unison. The both young men had a hard time with not yelling at the man for not giving them much to go on. What did he mean by it was something for he and Draco needed to figure out. That left him even more empty handed. They thanked him before leaving his office. What else did Harry not know about himself? He wished that maybe this was the worse of it.

Dumbledore watched the door closing behind Draco, he suspected this for years. The elderly man was part of placing the younger of the brothers in the hidden care of the Potters upon their mother's wishes. The young redheaded woman was unable to have any children of her own, therefore she gladly took the newborn to raise as her own. Severus of course, blamed himself for that decision because it resulted in Lily's death. The professor sighed before he leaned over to a blank picture frame. "Severus, sorry to interrupt you in your private time but something has come up. I wish to speak to you immediately," He said soberly empathizing how important things were now.

"I am on my way, Headmaster," The Potions Master said unimpressed of once again being called on duty. Dumbledore smiled to himself. It wasn't long that he had to wait for his colleague to appear. It was written on the younger man's face he had an inkling to why he had been beckoned.

"Headmaster," Severus greeted Albus emotionlessly. Maybe this time he would get to the point instead of dangling it out in front of him.

"Thank you, Severus for coming with such short notice," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Sybil has make another prophecy regarding the true linage of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." He paused to see how Severus would take it. The man stood there still stone faced. Seemingly unaffected by the news.

Severus' stomach gave a nasty lurched at the thought of what this meant...his past had come back to bite him. "We both know that is impossible, considering their mother and I made sure that there weren't any loose ends," Severus said, obviously not getting his wish. He concealed his annoyance of the man unraveling what was set in stone.

"Yes, but you couldn't conceal the truth from them for too long," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard as he peered at the man. "The truth always finds the way out to those who must hear it." He said, solemnly aggravating the Potions' Master even more. "Now we must prepare them for what is to come for them."

At those words, Severus tensed up knowing what the Headmaster was hinting at. "What else does this new prophecy entail?" Snape inquired his voice steady.

"It entails that the two boys are brothers and in order to defeat Voldemort they will half to work together as one. Draco will be brought over to the light side with Harry's help," Dumbledore concluded briefly, he knew that Severus understood the meaning by it. "But there is something else, the prophecy said that Draco will also be marked by the Dark Lord."

"Marked how?" Severus said trying to keep his emotions from taking over. Dumbledore sighed in thought the twinkle in his eyes almost went out completely.

"Harry is already marked by his scar, however, Draco will be marked differently," Dumbledore began to analyze the entire thing. The younger professor rubbed his left arm subconsciously. He didn't what to think upon what was in Draco's future.

"You mean he'll take the Dark Mark," Severus said completing the Headmaster's thought process. His heart began to sink would Draco take the Mark maybe he would be stronger. He hoped anyway.

"Yes, I'm afraid at some point if not prevented from doing so. He'll bare the same mark as their father," Dumbledore said his gaze piercing into the pair of black eyes. "But it can be prevented." Severus shook his head regaining his bearings.

"Are you suggesting that I watch them more closely, Headmaster?" He said knowing that the task had now gone to a new level of importance, that added to his ever growing irritations. He had half the mind to tell the man that he was not going to be his faithful slave anymore. He had enough of doing his dirt work for him.

But something kept him there but it drove him crazy knowing the truth. "Yes, especially Draco," Albus said with certainty. "But then again he is your prized student." He hinted subtly. Severus again brushed it off. "Some may think it's more then it seems to be. Illusions are thought to be better then the truth."

"What are you getting that, Albus?" He demanded his face stony his eyes were blazing dangerously. Dumbledore sat down, he looked at him nonchalantly.

"I'm said that maybe the running from the truth must end for you and Narcissa," Albus said, giving the man a significant look. "The boys need to know to do what they must and soon, Voldemort as we both know is not a man of patience." He added gravely. "Harry may have realize his inborn talent of being a Metamorphmagus. Explains how he was able to take on the attributes of the Potter so early on. Of course except those that he inherited. Children sometimes develop a parent's trait in one way or another," Dumbledore pointed out, "And you are very bonded to them, are you not?"

"One could say that," Snape said coldly. "I don't see what that has to do with anything." He said obviously not amused by this game of show and tell. What are you insinuating, Headmaster?"

"You are very protective of both boys more than most professors are," Dumbledore said he looked at him also trying to read his expression.

"Someone has to be," Snape snapped back thoroughly furious that he would assume such a thing, 'They each get in plenty of trouble. What do you want me to do?"

"I sense more of the fatherly love where they are concerned, Severus," He said knowingly. Severus wanted to not give up the fight just yet. He started to become the spoiled little boy that wanted to deny any wrong doing, but was it worth giving Albus more of a reasoning to keep pushing. _Damn it_. Severus thought to himself beyond livid that he was admitting defeat.

"What does that incident have to do with this?" Snape said letting out as little as he possibly could. "Narcissa and I decided that it was best for both boys to be separated for their own good." He said, intently. "The Potters claimed one boy as their own."

"But the evidence was all right there, Severus. With both boys," He pressed on. He knew the man was hiding behind his outward coldness much like Draco would.

"What happened with both women were two very big mistakes on my behave, Albus," Severus said shortly hating to lie about one encounter. "The boys don't need to know."

"They will sooner then you want to think. You know that is true," He said raising an eyebrow. " Especially Harry." This was true. Harry had his habit of stopping at nothing to know the truth.

"I doubt that when both boys think so highly of their parents," Severus said folding his arms across his chest. "Besides, Potter likes worshipping the hero James made himself out to be. I wouldn't want to take that away from him. If you excuse me, I do have a class to attend to." He turned to walk out of the office, thinking that victory was his. "Then he will find out on his own," Snape said sharply, "I am not telling them." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow again.

"They have already begun that journey and it will end with you, Severus," He said simply. "In the end you must prepare for when that day comes." Severus scowled at the elderly wizard. That was what drove him mad how he assumed this was his destiny. He still wasn't going to be the one to tell the boys the truth. "So be it," Albus concluded with a grim smile.

"Are you finished with me?" Snape asked knowing the battle had just begun between them.

"You may go," He said knowing that Severus would consider it. Knew that it had to happen for the sanity of their futures. Snape gladly returned to his safe place and with lingering thoughts about what Dumbledore had said, he decided to head straight for Malfoy's dormitory. If the boy was at risk, if Voldemort was going to try probing his mind unexpectedly...he needed to be prepared.

Harry sat in the common room Trelawney's words echoing in his mind. She has told Draco of a brother who had a connection with Voldemort and was marked. It did fit Harry's description but he rather not be related to Draco Malfoy at all. He was tempted to ask Sirius for the truth about his parents. He could never seem to bring himself to do so. It felt like his second year again, everyone whispering behind his back more then the usual. Rita Skeeter had even did another article about his true identity. The true heir to the Dark Lord. He didn't have any idea who to turn to for information. Dumbledore had been avoiding him all year. Harry wanted answers. He barely noticed his best friends had found where he was.

"Harry, we are here for you…if you need to talk…" Hermione said not wanting to push him into talking about the prophecy. Harry looked up at her with a small grateful smile. He felt even more guilt for how he had treated them lately. They still remained by his side. Which surprised Harry immensely about Ron, considering how much he hated the Malfoy family. He had been sure that Ron would have ended their friendship. He knew that something would come around. it always did. "I'm going to go for a walk." He stood up hoping that maybe some fresh air would help his overflowing mind. Both nodded giving him a sympathetic look, he knew that they were trying to help him. But this was his life…his new fate.

He decided to wander the corridors to relieve his stress, he didn't want to be tormented by Snape, especially. The young man let his feet guide him to his destination. A random student brushed shoulders against him before a familiar voice spoke. "Oh I'm sorry," Ariel said, causing Harry to face the young woman. Great relief filled him at the sight of Ariel, he kissed her softly to let her know her apology was accepted.

"Obviously, the school doesn't have any boundaries regarding inappropriate behaviors such as this," Umbridge's disappointed voice said from behind Ariel. Harry pulled away from his girl friend to glare at the woman standing there pleased with herself. "It's quite saddening to see that things have gotten to this point. Of course, you feel that you don't have to abide by any rules," She said in her sweetest voice. With everything that had happened that day, Harry was not in the mood to deal with Umbridge.

"I beg to differ, Professor," Draco said, exiting the dungeons knowing that what he was about to do would place him in a dangerous situation. "I think that you feel that any set rule that isn't set by you isn't worth obeying but I could be wrong." Draco had joined the other two with, his arms folded across his chest, challenging the woman.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at him as to warn him of his actions. "There you are, Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to escort Mr. Potter and Miss Ariel to my office for their detentions," A crooked smile spread across her toad like face. Draco remained silent and staring the woman down. "I would truly hate to have to give your position in the Inquisitorial Squad to someone else," Umbridge said as her eyes flickered dangerously. Draco didn't budge, which, was out of character for him to disobey a teacher who favorited him so much.

"Actually considering Harry is my brother, if you haven't heard, I can't do that," Draco said inspecting his nails boredly unafraid of the woman. Umbridge's face started to turn bright red but she smiled and gave a small giggle. "Family comes first." Draco said smugly, the woman puffed herself up. Harry slowly reached for his wand in case, she attacked them.

"This insubordination will not be tolerated!" She said as marched up to the trio in pure fury. "Your father will hear of this." She said before marching away, that was when Draco spoke up again.

"You mean Lucius, well you can tell him, even though there's a good possibility he isn't my father," Draco said, Harry held back a snort of laughter at Umbridge's horrified expression when she turned back around to face the three.

Enraged she raised her wand and aimed it at them, both boys pulled Ariel behind them protectively as they matched her stance. "Why you-" Umbridge said but a drawling irritated voice cut her off. Snape's shadow hovered over them.

"What is the meaning of this, Professor?" Professor Snape questioned the woman while eyeing the students warily. A victorious smile spread upon Umbridge's face as she joined the professor's side.

"As you can see these three of broken at least a dozen rules, if not more," Umbridge said, in unhidden joy of the aspect of potential punishments. Draco, Harry, and Ariel knew that was basically pointless to even dispute the woman's story. "They must be punished." She said, indignantly almost willing the Potions Master to do just that.

"Since these three are in _my_ house, I shall take it from here, Professor. You three in my office, now," He demanded of the relieved students before he turned marching back down to the dungeons with his black robes billowing out behind him. Harry took Ariel's hand as they began to follow the man in silence. Once inside of the classroom, Snape walked briskly passed them to his desk. He eyed both boys and the girl before he said a word. "What, may I ask, was this about?" Snape said, his voice filled with subtle anger scanning each of them.

"Ariel and I were just talking when Umbridge showed up, Sir," Harry said, holding in his own anger towards the woman but assuming that Snape would be as harsh on them despite what he was told. "I needed to clear my mind after Divinations..." He had hoped that the prophecy was still unknown to the school's knowledge.

Severus sat in quiet consideration of what he and Albus discussed minutes before. "We weren't doing anything wrong, Professor," Ariel said, hoping that it would help their case. Silence from the professor answered them yet again. Draco went to speak on their behave but Snape raised his hand to quiet the young man.

He stood up from his seat. "It is her word against your own and it seems that neither of you can truly grasp the consequences of your actions, despite what privileges that you think you have. Doesn't mean it will be tolerated," He said every word spoken slowly and deliberately. "Now as for the repercussions of your misconduct, the three of you will spent everyday after class, Quidditch games included in detention," Snape said briskly and with a tone of finality. "You will spend them cleaning my potion stores."

"But, Professor..." Draco started like with Umbridge the Potions master cut him off holding the same tone. He stepped up close to all of them, narrowing his eyes at his own students. "We didn't do anything worth getting a detention for." He protested causing Severus' lips to thin out even more.

"As honorable as your intentions were Mister Malfoy, you still spoke out of term with a professor," Snape said very plainly and directly. "Therefore, as your Head of house and your father, you will obey me," He said through gritted teeth, his eyes widened in fear of realizing what he had slipped out. He had been…Draco's father? It all made sense now. The immense favoritism, the protectiveness… That was his son… The room quickly became silent and tense while each student stared at the man in efforts to comprehend what he had said.

"My father? But Lucius Malfoy is my father," Draco said, still baffled as to the meaning behind the one person that he admired most of all. Snape remained silent for ages, knowing that they needed to know everything. _Damn it, Albus_. He cursed the Headmaster in his head.

The professor snapped at the blonde young man. "Don't be daft, Boy. Why do you think they made me your Godfather? Why do you think that your mother asked me to make sure that you and your brother are protected?" Snape said annoyed and frustrated by having to tell the truth. "Even asked Lily Potter to take the second twin to make sure that Voldemort wouldn't end up killing you both." His eyes moved from the pair of grey eyes to green ones. "Oh yes, Potter, the prophecy made earlier this morning is true. You both share the same blood and lineage." Harry felt sick to his stomach but somewhat relieved that Snape was their father instead of Lucius. He still felt like that everything he had known was falling apart. "Lily was barren and couldn't have a child of her own. She gladly took you as her own and like Nymphadora, you changed your natural given attributes to those of the Potters."

Was Snape hinting that Harry was a Metamorphmagus as well? "Wait..I'm a Metamorph..." Harry said, trying to wrap his mind around the possibility, even though it explained why he didn't bare any resemblance to either parent. He glanced at Draco who was questioning the same thing.

"Yes, you are a Metamorphmagus, it was inherited obviously from your mother's side of the family," Snape said his irritation growing more intense. "Also explains why you have Black's arrogance and disregard for rules." He added in disgust, of course that meant that Harry had been directly related to Sirius. It made the fact that the Potters made Sirius his Godfather carry more of an impact on Harry. "I don't expect either one of you to believe this," Severus said his voice still ice cold. "Whether you want it to be or not, it is the truth," He concluded, not leaving any room for arguments.

"Then why not tell us for fourteen years? Why did our mother tell us?" Harry said, done with everyone keeping the truth of who he was for so long. "You both knew how the Dursleys treated me? You left me there to endure fourteen years of hell to keep a secret?" Harry felt his blood begin to boil and a deep mixture of betrayal and pain surged through him. "I thought my parents were dead and I didn't have anyone left." Harry said, breathing harder as he became more infuriated. "And this whole time, my family was still alive!" The older man's expression didn't change at all, remaining cold.

"Well, for your information the world doesn't revolve around you or your twin brother. Though, you have felt otherwise, your mother did what she felt was best for the both of you at the time. The truth would have ruined the protection," Snape said, beyond livid as he looked between the two boys. "But I don't expect any of you to understand anything outside of yourselves." Why did Dumbledore allow the lie to continue?

"But then again someone died because of that protection, I guess no one won from this, right, Father?" Draco shot coldly at the man almost sounding just like him. That was Severus' breaking point as he gripped the boy's shoulder in anger.

"How dare you even say something like that when you don't have any idea what truly happened, in fact you both should be grateful that we made sure that you had good lives," he spat at the young man forgetting to keep his rage at bay. Draco threw the man's hand off his shoulder and stepped back as to challenge Snape.

"I guess it wasn't good enough was it?" Draco said before he knew it, the Professor slammed the blonde Slytherin up against the wall, seething in pure rage. His dark eyes burned into Draco's widened ones, the boy would have to learn.

"Your mother came to me often when Lucius was off doing his "deeds" for the Dark Lord. Like myself, she needed comfort from someone who understood that kind of loneliness," He spat at the young man in fury. "You know nothing! Now. Get. Out!" He hissed dangerously as he unhanded the young man. All of you leave NOW!" He roared, Draco glared at him while rejoining the other two Slytherins at the door. Both boys went back to the common room in silence, lost in conflicting thoughts of what had happened a few seconds ago. Why would Narcissa have given Harry up but not Draco? What was she afraid of? Had Voldemort threatened her? Harry's mind was in a whirlwind of jumbled thoughts of everything. Why did they choose Lily, when the last Harry knew, the Blacks hated Muggleborns. None of it was adding up, what other secrets were people hiding from him?


	13. Blending Colors

**Dear Readers,**

**Here is a surprise bonus chapter! Enjoy!**

**DJ Vivian**

Harry spent the night sitting on the plush green couch as his mind reeled around the prophecy and Snape's confession about he and Narcissa being his parents. His parents were actually alive...He questioned what would happen regarding his living situation during the summer holidays, would he have to go back to the Dursleys or would he go home with his brother? Living the luxurious life of as a Black but what would Lucius think about enemy number one in his house? He couldn't help smiling at the image of how outraged it would make Lucius. The other thing that plagued the young Slytherin's mind scared him even more, what if Voldemort found out about him being the son of a Death Eater? It was possible that Harry's entire fate would change because of everything.

He didn't even know how to tell Hermione and Ron about his true heritage as a Snape and a Black, especially being a Snape. Hermione would be objective about it but Ron on the other hand would launch into how Harry really was the Heir of Slytherin. Harry honestly wasn't in the mood to listen to the endless ranting but it did, however, push Harry to finally decide to put Dumbledore's Army into action. They needed to stop Umbridge's reign and prepare for the war that was on the verge of beginning. They just needed a place to meet that would be undetected by the demented professor or her spies. Draco flopped down into the nearby armchair, "Still trying to make sense of everything too?" Draco said, breaking Harry's train of thought.

"Yeah..." Harry nodded as he ran his hands over his tired face. "Still wondering if it's some kind of dream.." He said honestly with a sigh, Draco nodded asking himself the same thing over and over. Harry sat in silence returning to his thoughts of where to hold the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army, then something came to him. Maybe Draco would know of a place that they could gather. But Harry was still rather wary of his newfound brother. How was he to know that Draco wouldn't go run to the sea witch with the knowledge of the group? After a few more minutes of quiet mental debate, Harry decided that Draco was his only option. "There's something else...Hermione suggested that I start something...a group that teaches students how to properly defend themselves because...let's face it. He is back and the Ministry fails to realize that fact," Harry said gravely.

Draco shivered at the thought of Voldemort returning but he curiously looked at his twin. "Yeah..." Draco answered a bit too distantly and quickly. "I get it." He shuddered again at the idea of it but the group intrigued the young man. "And where is this group going to be held?" He asked trying not to be suspicious of Harry.

"That's the problem...I don't know where we could hide around fifty students under Ursula's radar," Harry sighed in defeat and leaning back in the couch. "Unless you know of a place?" He said, looking at Draco in desperation.

Draco rubbed his chin in thought, he knew by telling Harry about the Room of Requirements then he would betraying everything that he was raised to believe. "I know of this room that appears whenever and only when it is needed." Draco said, as if he was telling Harry his darkest secrets. "The Room of Requirements." He said, only getting a confused look from Harry.

"The Room of what?" Harry asked causing Draco to roll his eyes and slap his forehead with the heel of his palm. "What? I didn't have the luxury of hearing about the secrets to the school like you have." He snapped defensively at the blonde young man.

"I'm just saying that you should do your research, anyway it's on the seventh floor corridor before the portrait of the Fat Lady. There's a tapestry of trolls learning ballet. Walk passed it three times while thinking of what you need to find. A door should appear," Draco informed Harry directly. "I would join but probably wouldn't look good, me showing up. Maybe I should just keep you informed from the other side." He said gravely, Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry briefly considered his brother's words but for the first time that he trusted Draco."How do I know that you won't lead Ursula right to us?" Harry said, searching for any signs of deception from the other Slytherin. "What if this is a trick and what exactly will be in the room?" He couldn't help but want to make sure.

Draco stood instead of immediately answering. "I'll show you," he said simply as he led the way out of the common room. Harry hesitated for a moment reconsidering the inkling that he could very well be a trap, then again what other choice did he have. Hoping that he was wrong, the young man rose from the couch and trailed after his brother. They soon reached the seventh floor, heading towards Harry's old house but turning down the side corridor. Draco did the required three paces passed the ugly tapestry and during the last round, highly polished door slowly had appeared in the opposite wall. Draco reached out and grabbed the brass handle to enter the unknown room inside. The candles of the spacious room flickered to life like the torches in the dungeons eight floors below. Harry's wariness faded as he saw bookcases lined the walls and large silk beanbag like cushions were scattered across the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Harry was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.

"Good enough for you?" Draco said, impressed with himself, while hiding his own shock of how the room came out to be. Harry walked over to one of the bookcases, each large leather-bound tome had titles like _A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions_, _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_, and_ Self-Defensive Spell work_.

"Yeah, this is perfect.." Harry said as he soaking in the entire room, now noticing mechanical wooden target dummies that were lined up against the back wall. "Are you sure you can't stay...maybe help teach? I mean you do have a Death Eater's point of view, no offense," Harry said, hinting at Lucius' darker activities.

Draco shrugged and shook his head, "None taken, I could show everyone how to do non-verbral defensive spells," Draco said, running his fingers along the row of books next to him. "I'll show up early but I have to leave before everyone else. The Inquisitorial Squad knows you're up to something and fath- Lucius can't know I am a part of it." Draco met his twin's eyes almost to make a silent arrangement between the two.

"Fine," Harry understood why Draco felt that way. Suddenly Ariel's voice called out from the other side of the door as she opened it curiously. She looked around the room in completely awe and just amazed by the interior of it. "Hey, pretty neat huh?" Ariel nodded in silence as he stepped up to her. "Draco found it and said that it would be perfect for Dumbledore's Army to meet up." Draco gave a cordial nod in appreciation of Harry giving him credit.

Ariel moved up to the bulletin board that had pictures of a group of wizards and other pictures, Ariel assumed were those killed in the first war against Voldemort. "Harry, this is so perfect and there's everything you need to teach," Harry blushed unconvinced that he was going to be as good as a teacher like his friends all thought. "When will the first meeting be?" She inquired both excited and curious.

That was something that Harry hadn't given much thought to considering that his life exploded in his face but he knew it had to be soon. "Tonight after dinner, I'll let Hermione know to inform everyone else," Harry said still remaining tactful about everything. The other two nodded in agreement. "We have to start immediately before that witch strikes again." He said, squeezing Ariel's wounded him from her punishment. It added fuel to the fire to fight the woman even more.

"Right, tonight," Draco said, nodding his head again grateful to help the cause. "See you then," Draco said before he left the room. It felt both good but weird to be fighting for the light side like his father. He was almost unnerved by the idea then again, this was want he wanted to get rid of the sea witch in disguise.

Harry stood in the middle of the room with a new sense of true accomplishment of what they were doing. He had wanting to find a way to fight what the Ministry and Voldemort, now he could. He completely forgot about his initial fear of not being good enough as he glanced again at his map to see where everyone else was. Luckily, the Gryffindors didn't have far to go just around the corner.

Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were the first to show up besides Draco and Ariel. Ron's eyes narrowed immensely as he spotted Draco standing next to Harry. "What is he doing here?" Ron said accusatorially as Ginny surprised everyone as she moved in from of him with her arms folded. "Going to tell you toad master what you saw?" Ron interrogated him, his hand by his pocket.

"What are you talking about Weasley? I have just as much right here as you do." Draco started in his usual pompous manner, "Besides, I'm going to help _my_ brother teach this…little group of yours, Weasley," Draco announced as he pretended to cast a look of slight disgust around the room.

Ron's glare become more darkened as he continued to stare at the Slytherin; he knew that this had to be some kind of ploy. "Nice try, Malfoy, but I find it rather difficult to believe that you are here 'just' to join the D.A.," Ron scoffed nastily at the other young man rolling his eyes. "You found out that Harry is your brother and you all the sudden want to be on our side? Why would you want to join the D.A. anyway?" Ron snarled, Hermione walked in directly behind Ron. But Draco folded his arms and refused to back away. "Do all of us a favor and go back to your troll faced girlfriend?" He added spitefully sarcastic.

"As dim-witted as you are, Weasley, is it impossible for you to believe that I would want to help stop that miserable excuse of a toad as well?" Draco shot back coolly. Ron merely stood there surveying him with his arms folded. "I didn't know that you admired me so much, though, Weasley." He said, smirking slightly.

Ron's face turned bright red at the snide remark before he turned to Harry. "Harry, why would you let him here? He maybe your brother but we all know that he's just scum," Ron said hurt was hinted in his voice, Harry sighed and stepped up next to Draco again. "He'll go back to his leader and that will be the end of Dumbledore's Army." He snapped fuming.

"Look, he doesn't have his wand drawn and he knows about this kind of stuff. He could teach us a lot," Harry said, trying to ease the tension between his best friend and brother. ""He proved to me that I could...I trust him." Harry said boldly, Ron's eyes widened shocked by Harry's obvious support of his fellow housemate. "Maybe some Slytherins aren't all bad, alright and there is more to us than what most think."

"Ever since you became a Slytherin then found out that Malfoy is your brother, Harry, you have acting like he can't do any wrong," Ron said, hotly and stormed over to where Harry stood. "What about the people who truly matter and everything that we have all done for you?" He said, shaking his head disappointedly.

"And he is the only family that I know I have right now!" Harry argued back, lying about what he had learned. Draco looked at him oddly but said nothing. "I trust him, what about your sister? You thought the same about her?" Harry reminded him of the cruel way that Ron treated Ariel until he saw what Ursula did to her.

"That's different but Draco is still what he is Death Eater in training scum," Ron said, adverting his eyes in quieted fury.

Another blonde Ravenclaw stepped up, her moon sized blue eyes seemed to be surveying the situation before she spoke in a soft misty voice. "Excuse me, could it be possible that Draco truly wants to join us, Ron," Luna said similar to the tone of wisdom that Dumbledore carried. "The real meaning behind Dumbledore's Army is fighting as one, not against one another." She did have a very good point.

"In all honestly if his intentions weren't good, the room would have allowed him to even find it in the first place," Hermione said when Ron was spluttering in efforts to think of a comeback. "And it is ultimately Harry's choice in who joins the group." Draco gave her a grateful nod. Ron stood there pouting as Hermione pulled out the signed agreement out of her bag. "All he has to do is sign the secrecy paper," Hermione insisted, bringing out a quill and handing it to Draco. He took the parchment and placed it over one of the tables to sign it. Draco looked at the list, reading through the names before signing his own at the bottom. He didn't even check the chicken scratch name that started with M, seeing how he couldn't read what it said. "Happy, Weasley?" He asked, handing the parchment back to Hermione.

Ron continued to glare at the young man threateningly while everyone took their seats on the cushions. "Just know you will be watched, Malfoy," Ron warned him before plopping down in the nearest cushion.

Draco rolled his eyes at him, "I'll remember that." Draco snarled back in an equally hateful tone as he followed Harry up to the front of the room. Harry's stomach began flip-flopping at the sight of everyone's eyes focused on him but he hid it well.

"So, this is the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army, shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -" Harry was interrupted by a familiar disapproving voice in the back of the room.

A blonde Hufflepuff fifth year, named Zacharias Smith stepped into view. "Oh, please," Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "How do you think that Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who?" He said, challenging the young Slytherin.

Surprisingly, this was when Draco took over. "Actually that is one of the most effective spells of all Death Eaters," Draco said gravely and paced around the room, almost taking the teaching methods of his father. "Disarm your enemy and take their wands, they can't attack back. Therefore making them defend less." Some students gasped in terror. "You can learn all of the defensive spells and charms, they will not help you too much."

Harry picked up where his brother left off. 'Draco's right, it came in good use when I had to fight against Voldemort," Harry interjected, ignoring the uneasy feeling that crept over him at the memory. "It saved my life in June." With that, Smith merely stood there opening his mouth stupidly. While the rest of the room was very quiet. "Like Draco said, if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." Again Smith did not move, nor did anybody else.

"The first and most important rule of defense is knowing your enemy, Death Eaters _do not_ have any shred of mercy. The Dark Lord isn't any different," Draco said when he stepped up to one of the target dummies. "Missing one shot could cost you everything in a duel." Suddenly, the dummy exploded moments after Draco aimed his wand at it. Some students applauded in response. "Non-verbral spells are a good method in a duel. It throws your opponent off because they will be guessing your next move but you have be quick. Know your spells." Draco said directly.

"Now maybe I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice non-verbral spells," Harry felt odd giving instructions but it was stranger to see everyone following them as everyone got to their feet to pair off. Felix was the only one without a partner, until Neville stepped up to him smiling kindly at him.

"Here, I'll help you," Neville offered warmly as Felix hugged him tightly. He stood behind the boy showing him how to properly hold his wand. Harry knew that the two had a special brotherly bond which was what both of needed, especially Felix. The young man waited to speak again until everyone was paired up. He hoped that Ron didn't see that Ginny had paired up with Draco or that Hiccup was paired with Hermione.

Harry returned to the front of the room. "Okay on the count of three you will silently disarm your partner. One, wands at the ready, two, pick your spell, and three disarm!" The room was suddenly filled with flying wands and other objects soaring across the room. Felix's wand went spinning out of his hand and hit the ceiling causing red sparks to shower down from it. It chattered loudly when it landed on top of a nearby bookshelf. The sandy-haired boy started running out of the room in shame.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, Felix turned to see Neville standing there behind him. "Where are you going?" Neville inquired of Felix, who merely looked down at his feet afraid of being a failure. "It's your first time, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He said, kneeling down to the young boy's level. "Don't give up on yourself just yet. You may not be the best now but you will be the best if you keep working on it. Come on." He said, summoning Felix's wand from the bookshelf and handed it back to him.

"Okay, I'll try again," Felix said, allowing Neville to guide him back to their spot, Neville gave Felix what very few gave him...a fair chance. He faced Felix again, and winked at him encouragingly. Felix remembered the stance that Neville just taught him determined to succeed this time. He focused on the same spell again. To his own amazement and shock, Neville's wand flew out of his hand and landed at Felix's feet. All the first year Hufflepuff could do was, stare at it in disbelief. Neville smiled proudly at the young first year as he ruffled Felix's hair. "I...I did it...I really did it..." He stammered still not quite believing that he could do anything like that.

"Yes, you did," Neville said, with true pride for Felix. "Ready for another go?" He questioned the first year who's confidence upped quite a bit. Felix nodded enthusiastically as he readied himself again. Draco glanced around the room in true dismay of the disastrous shoddy spell work around the room; many people were not succeeding in Disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them. They were learning things that was taught during first year, he thought that Harry was right about starting at square one.

As Harry moved to the middle of the room, he noticed something odd going on. The Weasley twins were standing behind Zacharias Smith and his partner with their wands aimed at their backs, causing Zacharias' wand to go flying out of his hand before Anthony Goldstein even made a move. "Sorry Harry," said George hastily, when Harry caught his eye. "Couldn't resist." Harry smiled before walking over to where Ariel was practicing with Cho Chang. The young redheaded woman had an advantage like Draco when it came to non-verbral spells, Flitwick had given her lessons when she couldn't talk.

Harry moved behind her chair and adjusted her arm just a bit. "If you hold your arm straighter the spell will have a much better affect but you're doing well." He said, after pecking her cheek softly, Ariel's cheek turned a faint pink but she remained focused. The young man watched the pair for a bit, Cho aimed her wand at her partner. Without warning, Ariel's chair went zooming backwards into the back wall. It collided with one of the end tables possessing Auror artifacts. Immediately, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, the blonde Ravenclaw girl from earlier, and all three Weasley boys rushed over to Ariel's aide. "Are you alright?" Harry questioned her as she lifted herself back in her chair. Draco stepped up behind Harry to see what damage had been done.

Ariel nodded, ignored the throbbing that rent through her body. "Yeah, nothing that I can't handle," She smiled at the concerned group while brushing herself off. Hermione quickly fixed the broken objects and set them back on the table. "She caught me off guard is all." Ariel added, knowing fully well what and why Cho did what she did.

"Oh my is she okay? I didn't meant to do that spell," Cho said clearly feigning sincere worried for the girl. "I'm really sorry, Emilia," she said purposely using the wrong name, again Ariel blocked out Cho's obvious jealous motivates. "Maybe it's too dangerous for her to be here." Harry spoke quickly knowing that tempers would be flying soon.

"She's as safe as you are and there wasn't any harm done," Harry informed the dark haired girl, noticing a flicker of fury moving passed Ariel's blue eyes. "How about you both just practice with someone else?" He suggested knowing this would go very wrong, very quickly.

"It's okay, Harry. It was an accident," Ariel smiled but Harry heard the tone in her voice, while she silently moved her chair back to it's original place, irritated with not getting her way Cho followed suit. The Weasley twins whispered excitedly among themselves about what they thought was going to happen next when they walked off by keeping an eye on the girls.

Ariel flashed Cho what seemed to be a friendly smile while she positioned herself again. "Ready, when you are, Chow?" Ariel said in a mocking polite tone. Cho aimed her wand at the redhead again with a matching challenging smile. Bright yellow sparks flew out of the ex-princess of Altantica's wand and soon disappeared within seconds. Cho seemed to be holding back a patronizing laugh but her expression soon changed as her nose began to budge out immensely and grew at a rapid rate.

Cho screamed out and clasped her hands over her face. "What did you do?" She cried out from behind her cupped hands in rage. Ariel got an innocent look on her face as her brothers sniggered from the other corner. "What did you do to my face?" Now her nose looked like a smashed banana causing the laughter to grow.

"Opps, I must have used the wrong spell," Ariel responded exactly how Cho had moments ago. "I'm really sorry, these spell thing is rather hard for me." She added in a false tone of apology as Cho's face disappeared under her humongous nose.

The twins skipped up to their younger sister almost radiating with absolute pride. Both older Weasley boys almost seemed to be teeming with pure excitement."Cat fight." The twins called in unison. "Come on, little sister!" Fred egged them on as they rushed closer to the two. Cho smiled with false sweetness, and threw another spell, freezing Ariel motionless for a few seconds. The young Slytherin woman growled lowly before she went to struck back but Harry stepped in between them.

"I think that is enough..." Harry said as Cho marched out of the room her nose still growing. "Ariel, why don't you join Ginny and Luna?" He said, slightly wary of feeling the wraith of her remaining fury. The young woman obeyed moving over to her sister and partner. The boys trailed after her like puppy dogs.

"You definitely showed her," Fred said patting her shoulder amused of what she had done. "You are now one of us." They began dancing around her as they sang out like. "There isn't a Weasley truer than you." Which ended in both boys ruffling her hair blindly not paying any attention to Hermione's slightly disapproving frown.

"Death Eaters or You Know Who don't have anything on our little sister," George said equally thrilled as he spun her chair finally making the young woman laugh. "Again so proud of you, little sister." He said, spotting their next victim just a mere feet away and made a beeline for the poor unexpecting young boy with his twin by his side.

"She did provoke you and she only did that because you are Harry's girlfriend," Luna said softly, confusing but both girl to wonder how she knew that. "But you have nothing to worry about Cho's aura is not compatible with aura. Harry's aura is shining as brightly as yours...same color too," Luna added obversely. Ginny looked at her older sister and shrugged not sure what to say about Luna's remarks."I think it's rare to find an aura that matches oneself's," Luna said dreamily, "Especially perfectly."

"Only a true loon believes that nonsense," The curly haired redheaded girl said as she made her way to the group. "Besides, she attacked Cho when it was obviously unintentional." Cho friend glared at Ron's adopted twin accusatorially. "Our parents forbid us from doing anything to upset Professor Umbridge and looked what happened."

"Well, my dad is very supportive of any anti-Ministry action!" Luna Lovegood said proudly. "He's always saying he'd believe anything of Fudge; I mean, the number of goblins Fudge has had assassinated! And of course he uses the Department of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons, which he secretly feeds to anybody who disagrees with him. And then there's his Umgubular Slashkilter - " Draco stood next to Ginny, clearing his throat. The other redheaded Ravenclaw huffed before she stomped away.

After the tension was defused, Hermione walked over to Harry. "What time do we have?" She questioned him. His eyes widened when he looked at his watch to see it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds.

He conjured a whistle and blew it to get everyone's attention. "Well, that was pretty good," Harry said directly looking at everyone's eager faces, noticing that Draco had already left. "But we've gone a bit over our time. So, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?" He was surprised that everyone had stayed the entire time except for Cho.

"Sooner!" Dean Thomas said eagerly, there was a mutter of agreement from many of the other students, which shocked Harry even more.

"No, because Quidditch season is about to start and we need team practices too," Angelina said quickly. Harry had completely forgotten about Quidditch and questioned if Snape would even allow Harry on the Slytherin but he returned his focus on when the next meeting would be.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then?" Harry suggested hoping it would appease the group. "At that time we can decide additional meetings but we'd better be off." He pulled out the Marauder's Map again and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor. In groups of threes and fours, Harry would allow members to leave the room. Their dots moved along the map to their dormitories: the Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor that also led to the kitchens; the Ravenclaws to a tower on the west side of the castle, and the Gryffindors along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I think that was really, really good, Harry,' Hermione said, when finally it was just her, Harry, Ron, and Ariel who were left. Harry was still reelIng over that most the members were okay with three Slytherins in the room, not to mention two teaching the class.

"I guess, if you call being taught by Draco Malfoy, really, really good," Ron made it very apparent that he still disapproved of Draco being a part of the meeting as they slipped out of the door and watched it melt back into stone behind them. "How do we know that he isn't with Umbridge now? telling her everything?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why would he since he signed the Secrecy list?" Hermione pointed out solemnly. "Luna did have a point, if Draco didn't have true good intentions, he would never been able to find the room."

Ron stopped and started at her horrified."Are you actually defending him?" Ron almost shouted at his best friend in pure disbelief. "After the hell that he has put us through! You sit here and defend Draco?" Hermione's lips thinned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm just saying that maybe we have mistaken him. I mean look at Harry and Ariel, they are both Slytherins too. Are they bad, Ronald?" Hermione said tersely. Ron again stared at her with his mouth opened.

"No, but this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione held her position.

"Maybe we have it all wrong! Yes, maybe he was raised as a spoiled brat but people do change, Ron. Believe it or not," Hermione clipped at him.

"Hermione is right," Ariel agreed finally speaking up as they stood outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. "He could have left when asked to sign what we all had to. He even taught us the best weapon that we could use in a battle." Then she looked sideways at her brother. "Did you think the same exact thing about myself after I came here and Harry when he switched houses?" Ron avoided her eyes as an embarrassed blush crossed his face.

So, you see what one assumes isn't always the truth. If that were the case I should be in Ravenclaw right now," Hermione concluded. Ron sighed in frustration but otherwise remained silent.

"When I was being re-sorted Dumbledore said something about how students are Sorted too early because they haven't grown into their true selves yet," Harry interjected remembering the cryptic conversation.

"Maybe the only way we can defeat Voldemort, Umbridge, and the Ministry is House Unity instead of House segregation," Ariel said softly but wisdom beyond her years showed through. "Isn't that the original reason for creating this school is to create unity within the school and the Wizarding World," Ariel concluded, Harry couldn't help smiling at her ability to open the eyes of others. The four bade one another farewell before Harry and Ariel headed back to the dungeons. Ariel was right, they had to fight as a team. His mind returned to what Hermione had said about them being wrong about Draco. He could be turning a new leaf for the better. Maybe, he needed some real friends to truly help him see how easy fighting for the light side could be.

He keep an eye on his map while holding Ariel's hand, she looked at him when he stopped unexpectedly as he saw the name Snape where he was standing on the map. Something close by made his stomach drop, the name also appeared in the office around the corner. Had the map realized that he was truly related to Snape? Ariel went to ask the young man was what wrong but something moved towards them from out of the darkness. Harry pulled Ariel back and had his wand drawn at the figure. "Potter, Weasley. Out for a moonlight stroll in the dungeons?" He said, glaring at them disapprovingly. "I guess that rules don't apply to you despite what house you are in, doesn't it?" He said, coolly to his own son.

Ariel moved up a bit, "We're sorry, Professor. We were just starting our essays in the library," Ariel hoped that would be enough for the Slytherin House Head. "We lost trace of time."

He eyed their hands suspiciously, then nodded "Yes, I can see that." Their fingers were dark with ink. "I just hope your essays are better than last time. Being in love doesn't excuse bad work." He stepped behind them shepherding them down the stairs. He didn't follow them in, as the door closed the looked at each other and let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. "Phew, that was close." Harry said. Ariel nodded "Yes, it was." "Good thinking, to tell him we were in the library." He squeezed her hand. "Now we've got to get going on that essay though. Otherwise he'll know..." He said, sitting down and rummaging through his bag for the required items.

Ariel moved herself onto the couch next to him reflecting on what just happened. "I think he knew where we really were then again, he knows a lot of what students do," Ariel said, shivering a bit at the mere idea. Harry rubbed her arm gently understanding how that could very well be the case. Dumbledore and Snape always seemed to know what he was doing. It was unnerving.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I think he wants the toad gone as much as we do," Harry sighed as his head pounded again from all angles, he slid his book back away into his bag. The essay could wait one more day, he noticed a weird tickle on the back of his neck, like a stray hair. He went to brush it away but felt that his own hair had grown at least a good ten inches as it hung around his chin. "What the..." He said, moving towards the window to see his reflection. His eyes were now a neutral grey color and his bangs seemed to swoop over to the left. His hair was almost a sleek black inside of the usual raven black. "What happened?" He saw Ariel staring at him in shock.

"It appears that your natural born appearance has returned," Snape startled them again when he entered the house. "Then again, Metamorphmagus abilities are sometimes rather unpredictable when first discovered." He sounded rather annoyed with the idea of it, more so that it was Harry. Harry still awestruck ran his fingers through his hair. It resembled his father's hair but not nearly as greasy looking.

Harry didn't know what to make of the sudden change. "Right..." He said, turning away from the image, it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Snape remained quietly while old thoughts of him wondering what Harry would have looked like, if he had stayed with his true mother.

"Anyway, I wanted to inform you of Quidditch try-outs if you feel that you are good enough for this house," Severus said, characteristically irked with even being there. "Though the team is full, the reserve team is looking for a Seeker and since that is your only good talent. I thought you would benefit from trying out next week." It would feel too weird for Harry to be playing on the opposite team especially after switching houses. Then again, he did miss playing quite a bit. Professor Snape was offering but why? There had to be a catch somewhere in this and Harry was waiting for the man to drop it. "I suggest that you head to your dormitories." He snapped at them, clearly done with the conversation as he disappeared through the door again.

Harry turned back to his reflection why had his features changed and what was the reason for it happening. Maybe he hadn't switched houses for Ariel alone...Maybe there was a deeper reason for him to be a Slytherin. His mind was too overwhelmed to attempt to figure out those things out. The young Slytherin kissed Ariel cheek before hoping going to a well deserved rest.


End file.
